Documentary: TDI Road Trip
by Kunnaki
Summary: Eight friends who are in a rock band travel throughout the USA making a documentary, exploring different places and meeting new people. Will they also find love on this journey?
1. Beginning the Journey

Hey everyone. First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating. The day after my b-day, I got lazy, and I had problems with my computer and Internet. But now, I'm here and I'm making a new story for you all to enjoy. Fans of TDI: Grown-Up, I'm not abandoning the story. Just having hard times with ideas. So now, I'm writing this story, which I did enjoy writing. So, I hope you will all enjoy reading it.  
Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Beginning the Journey

I looked at the alarm clock in my room, as it read 7:55 A.M. "35 minutes till they arrive." I thought. I hurriedly began packing up all the things I'd need: my clothes, my CD's, my shoes, and most importantly, my guitar. I then looked around my room as I finished packing to make sure I didn't forget anything. Thinking that everything was in order, I smiled, and nodded my head with satisfaction. Looking at the clock, it now read 8:00 A.M. I was gonna miss this room. Walking out of it, and closing the door, I waved to it nine times, exactly, and mentally said goodbye.

I lugged my stuff to the living room and turned on the T.V., waiting until 8:30 until my friends arrived. I sighed as I flipped through the channels, not finding anything worth watching. _"Daytime television is so boring."_ I thought. Turning off the T.V., I sighed, impatiently. I needed something to keep me preoccupied, until they got here. I then remembered something. Taking off the bookbag I always carried with me wherever I go, I pulled out my musical notebook, which is what I used to write all the songs, my friends and I had worked on, or are working on. I told the page that had a crease in it. It was the song that I had been working on for the past five years. It was intended to be a love song that I wanted to sing and dedicate to my one true girl, that is, if I ever found her.

The problem with it is that I could put the words on paper. But whenever I tried to sing them in the song, it just didn't feel right. My friends told me to give up on it, and I tried to. But something inside of me, kept telling me not to. It told me, I had to work on it, and I couldn't quit. It was like, one of those things, where you can't just give it up; no matter how much you really wanted to. I looked at what I had so far. It wasn't much, considering, I had erased almost half of my work. I continued working on it, singing the words in my head, but still it didn't sound good. I sighed to myself. _"I wonder if Jimi Hendrix had this problem…"_ I thought.

Soon, I heard the front door open, and I automatically knew who it was. Suddenly, I felt two arms hug me from behind. I smiled. "Hi, mom." I said. My mother smiled, as I got up from my seat. She looked at me, as I was packed. "So, you're all ready?" she asked. "Yep." I answered. "Did you remember to pack ALL your clothes?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom." "Did you remember to charge your cell phone?" "Yes, mom." "Did you remember your band equipment?" 'Yes, mom!" I said, showing the irritation in my voice. "Did you remember to pack an extra pair of underwear?" That was the final straw for me.

"MOM!!" I shouted, embarrassed. She jumped back, surprised. I stood there, my cheeks red. She then lowered her head and I mentally slapped myself. My mom, is a very emotional person, so whenever she gets in trouble, she starts to cry. I sighed as I walked over and hugged her. "I know you're just being my mom, mom." I said. "But I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to remind me about every little thing, okay?" My mom nodded, her head still down. "I know, son. I just can't believe my boy is out going into the unknown world, alone." "Mom, I'm not going to be alone. My friends are going with me." I said. "We'll be back within six months, so don't worry." My mom then lifted her head, revealing a bright, sunny smile. "Your just like you're father." She said. "Trying to act big and grown, but really you need your mother's love to guide you." I frowned at this. My mom was a very weird person.

I then heard a car horn from outside. I looked at the clock as it was around 8:30. I smiled to mom. "Well, you'd better get going." She said. I nodded, with a smile. I grabbed my bags and headed outside. I looked at the large van; we would all be riding in, and gasped. I shook my head, not believing it. The driver looked at me and smiled. "You gonna stand there gawking all day, Trent?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at the driver. "Duncan, where did you get this thing?" The van was olive red and was large enough to house up to at least eight people. Duncan smirked at me. "Let's just say, I know a guy. Now, put your stuff in the back. We gotta go."

I nodded and threw all my bags in the truck. My guitar was coming with me in the car, because I did not want to risk breaking it. I got in the front seat with Duncan and looked in the back at my friends. Geoff was sitting behind Duncan, listening to music on his MP3; Noah was behind me, reading some book, he had probably read over and over. Behind them was Harold, who was playing some game on GBA, and DJ, who was petting his pet Bunny. In the far back, Owen was eating a burger, his mom probably made for him. Duncan looked at him in his rear view mirror, with a scowl. "You get anything on this car, and you're paying for it." Duncan warned. Owen nodded smiling, as his mouth was still full of burger.

"Hey dude, your mom's waving to you." DJ said. I looked and saw my mom out waving to me as Duncan started the car. "Hold on a minute, dude." I said as got out the car. I rushed up to my mom and gave her a big and a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you in six months." I said. My mom smiled and kissed me back. She smiled at me and I walked back to the car. Duncan drove out of our driveway, with my mom still waving at me. Duncan then drove off, as we headed off to places unknown.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter One for you. If you didn't understand much, don't worry. More will be revealed in Chapter Two, which I plan to have uploaded today. Until next time.


	2. On the Road

Well, I fulfilled my promise and uploaded Chapter Two for you. I really do like how this story is turning out, which is weird because the reader is supposed it to enjoy more than the writer. But then again, if I don't enjoy writing, no will enjoy reading it. In Chapter One, I think a made a tiny mistake. I put there were eight guys in this story, but I forgot to include him in Chapter One. So now, he will appear here in Chapter Two. Anyway, that's enough talk. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

On the Road

It was around 8:40 A.M. when we all left my mom's house and started traveling. We were coming from San Diego, and heading to Los Angeles, otherwise known as the City of the Angels. If traffic was good and the weather was nice, we would probably be there in about 3 hours or less. We were heading for different parts of the US, because we're making a movie. See, we're out making a documentary to show what it is rock stars really do, while traveling on the road. It was an assignment from our college class. Since, we're all really good friends, and were in a band, we'd figured we do something like this. I have to admit though, this is the first time I'm traveling with my band and it feels weird, but extreme.

Duncan looked back at Noah, who was looking at the map, closely. "Yo, Egghead, we on the right trail or what?" he asked. Noah looked up at him, scowling. "Not that I wouldn't expect it from a delinquent punk, but could you try calling me by my birth name than by stupid nickname you supposedly came up with?" Duncan glared. "All right, _Noah_." He said, sternly. "Are we on the right trail or not?" Noah looked back at the map. "Yes, we are. Keep going straight and you'll reach an intersection." He explained. "When you do, turn left and we'll be going the right way." Duncan nodded and continued driving.

I sighed as I looked out the window, looking at the dusty roads. Though it felt good, traveling like this, it was extremely boring. I looked at the radio and saw that nothing was on. Reaching in my pocket, I took out a CD, and put it in the CD player. It was my favorite album by my favorite band, Songs About Jane from Maroon 5. Duncan didn't notice, until the song, She Will Be Loved, started to play. I sung along with the song, smiling as I looked at the window. After three songs from the CD, Duncan had about enough he could take. He pressed 'eject' on the player and took it out. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me, with a scowl on his face. "I do not want to hear about love songs, while driving all the way to Los Angeles." He said. I nodded putting the CD back in my pocket.

It soon grew quiet again. "Besides…" Duncan started off. "…if we're going to be listening to music, we're going to be listening to what I like." Duncan said, pointing proudly to himself. He then reached down and started looking for a CD in his CD case. "I'd hate to see what kind of music _you_ listen to." Noah said, putting his comment in, without taking his eyes off the map. "Well too bad, so sad." Duncan said, still looking. He seemed to forget he was driving as he nearly ran us off the road.

"Dammit." He said, his eyes now on the road. I leaned down in my seat and started looking through the CD's Duncan had. Mostly all of them were punk rock, but he had a few metal bands in there as well. "Is my DragonForce CD in there?" he asked. "You listen to DragonForce?" Geoff asked, intrigued. Duncan looked back at, smiling at him. "Of course. Their only one of the coolest metal bands there are around." He said as he looked back to the road. Harold looked up from his GBA, which had his full attention, ever since I got in the car. "I've heard a few of their songs. But I'm not a big fan of theirs." He said. "Then you're not a fan at all, geek." Duncan said. "Only a true fan of theirs, would like all of their songs and I have bought at least one of their albums."

Owen laughed. "I have two of their albums and a t-shirt signed by them. Geoff smiled. "I have three of their albums, a signed poster, and two t-shirts by them." Owen laughed and smiled. "Nice." He said as he high-fived him. "That's good, guys." Duncan said. "But I have all of their albums, been to five of their concerts, and have met and talked with all at least once." He said. At this, everything grew quiet. Duncan satisfied, smiled as he continued driving I sat there, still looking for the CD. I didn't have the heart to them, I didn't really like DragonForce much. DJ looked around, at everyone. "So, who exactly is DragonForce, anyway?" That was one question that shouldn't been asked in my opinion.

Duncan suddenly, pushed on the brake, making us all fall out of our seats. Duncan looked back at DJ, not believing he just asked that. "Dude, you don't know who DragonForce is?" he asked. DJ shook his head 'no'. Duncan sat there laughing to himself. I looked at him and he looked at me. "You found it yet?" he asked. "Yeah." I said, pulling a CD from the case. Duncan took it and put in the CD player. Soon, Through the Fire and Flames started blasting out in our car.

I decided to put on my MP3 Player, listening to my own music. Harold went back to playing his game. Noah, who had enough of the map, put it down and went back to reading the same book, he had already read. DJ sat there in back trying to learn the words, while Duncan, Geoff, and Owen were singing the song. I looked at the window as my music played. I then noticed someone on the road with his thumb out, as if was hitchhiking.

Duncan and the others must have noticed too, as he put the song on pause. He stopped near the person and we all looked at him. Besides his shoes, he was dressed from head to toe in a red jogging suit and he even wore a red headband, like a jock. By his side, was a bag, that was probably filled with clothes and he was holding what looked like a bass guitar. His face was covered in sweat as if he had been in the sun for too long. He looked at us, trying to smile, but couldn't as it was too hot. "Hey, mind giving me a ride?" he asked.

Duncan was about to drive off, but I stopped him. The jock wiped the sweat off his face. "Then you can ride with us." I said, smiling before Duncan grabbed me and made face him. "What makes you think I'm giving that hitchhiker a ride?" "Because it's the humane thing to do?" I answered. Duncan scowled at me. "Yeah, come on, dude." Geoff said, backing me up. "As they say, the more the merrier!" DJ, Owen, and Harold agreed, while Noah seemingly didn't care. Duncan growled and folded his arms. "Whatever." He said, finally. The jock smiled and hopped in beside Owen. "Thank you." He said.

Duncan just growled and started the car again. "You're paying us for the ride." He said. I smiled and then realized something. "My name's Trent." I said, introducing myself. "This is Duncan." I said, pointing to him. "Geoff, Noah, DJ, Harold, & Owen." The jock smiled. "I'm Tyler." I smiled. "Well then, welcome to the club, Tyler." Geoff said. The van continued driving the road as it made its way to Los Angeles.

* * *

Well's here's Chapter Two. Chapter Three will have them finally arriving in Los Angeles. What will they discover there? You'll have to wait and see. Until next time.


	3. Arriving in the City of the Angels

Here is Chapter Three. Making three chapters in one day. A new world record for me. This one is probably a bit boring, but I promise it'll get more exciting as the story goes on. And thanks to XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX for being a true fan and always reading my stories. I thank you very much. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Arriving in the City of the Angels

We continued driving down the road to Los Angeles. Duncan soon grew tired of driving, so now I'm at the wheel. I don't really mind, but I much rather prefer driving a motorcycle than a car. I looked at the clock on the radio as it read 10:30 A.M. We've been in the car for about two hours now. "Hey Noah." I asked. "How far away from Los Angeles are we?" Noah sighed as he put his book down and picked up the map for the third time today. "We're getting close. We should be there, in another half hour." He said as he put the map down and picked up his book.

"That's good." Geoff said. "Because being in a car for so long is boring, dude." We continued driving in silence, until we heard a noise coming from the car. I looked at Duncan, who was right beside me. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know." he asked. "Its probably the car." Harold suggested. "Its not. I checked it this morning. It looked fine." Duncan said. We all heard the noise again, only it was louder this time. I looked around. "Are you sure that's not the car, Duncan?" I asked. "For the last time, it's not the car!" he shouted, irritated. We then heard it again, but listened as it was coming from the back. We looked as Owen was sitting down in the back, with his stomach growling.

DJ looked at him. "Dude, you can't possibly be hungry." He said. Owen looked at him. "Yes, I am. I'm starving!" he exaggerated. Duncan scowled. "Are you kidding me? You just finished eating a big hamburger, an hour ago! "Yeah, but that's _all_ I ate." Duncan shook his head, and turned back to face the front. "You'll just have to wait until we get to L.A., because we don't have anything to eat." Duncan said, agitated.

I felt sorry for Owen as he looked like he was going to die. "We'll be there soon, big guy. Just hold on." I assured him. I looked as there was no music being played. Eventually, the guys got sick of DragonForce and decided to get some peace and quiet. I looked at Duncan. "Mind if I put something on the radio?" Duncan looked at me, his head on his fist. "Fine, but no love songs." I smiled and took another CD out of my other pocket. Duncan noticed this and looked at me. "Why don't you just keep your CD's in a case?" I shrugged and put a CD into the player.

Soon, Papercut by Linkin Park came on and instinctly, I started bobbing my head. I began singing the lyrics, until Duncan joined in, rapping the vocals. I looked as he had a bored expression on his face, like he didn't care as his head was still on his fist. I smiled as he and I began singing together. We were joined by everyone in the car. Even Noah, who was quiet except when he was spoken to, began singing along with us. We began listening to the whole CD of Hybrid Theory, until we could see Los Angeles coming up.

As we arrived in the city, we looked around. "Didn't we have a hotel, we were staying at?" I asked. "Yeah, its about 10 minutes away from here." He said. I drove the way Duncan told me to go and we soon reached a large hotel that looked like a skyscraper. Looking at the name, it was called the Millennium Biltmore Hotel. I looked at Duncan. "Dude, are you sure this is the hotel we're staying at?" I asked, unsure. Duncan smirked. "I know its unbelievable, but yes, this is where we're staying." He said. I didn't know how we were going to afford this place, but I guess I would leave that up to Duncan. Parking the car, we all got out and got our stuff out the truck. We walked inside the hotel and we gasped at the size of it. It looked big on the outside, but it was enormous on the inside. Even Noah seemed impressed with the inside, before his attention went back to his book.

We walked up to the front desk, and looked at a man who was sitting, typing on his computer. "Hey dude." Duncan said, getting the guy's attention. The guy at the desk looked up from his computer and looked at us. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked. Duncan coughed. "We'd like some rooms here for the next two months, please." He said. The secretary nodded and began typing on his computer. "Well sir, we do have some rooms available, but the cost for all eight of you would be $8,000." My eyes grew big. Where were we supposed to get $8,000 from?

Duncan sighed as he pulled something from his pocket. "Put it on this." He said, showing a gold credit card. Both my eyes and the rest of the boys' eyes grew wide. When and where did he get a gold credit card? Duncan smirked and gave us 'a thank me later' look. The guy swiped Duncan's card and handed it back to him. "Thank you for your patience, sir." He said bowing. "My name is Edward, and I'm the assistant manger here at the Biltmore Hotel. If there's anything you or your friends need, please let me or my employees know." I felt a bit awkward at someone bowing to me. It made me feel as if they were inferior to me, and I didn't really want that.

Edward then looked at Duncan. "Forgive me for asking sir, but will you and your friends be rooming together or separately?" At this, we all looked at each other for a good minute. "Separately." We all said, as we looked back at him. Edward bowed again and then pulled eight keys for us. He then snapped his fingers and soon, more employees came and took our bags and equipment. We soon took the elevator up to the 50th floor, where our rooms were. I looked out the glass of the elevator. "Amazing." I said, outloud. Geoff turned around and looked outside. "Woah! Gnarly dude!" he said. Duncan smiled as he leaned against the glass. I looked at him. "So, how did you get the money for this hotel, dude?" Duncan looked at me, still smiling. "My dad." He answered. "He figured as long as I was out of the house and out of trouble, he'd give me as much money as I needed."

We soon arrived on our floor, and we looked at there was a row of hallways. We walked and soon found our rooms, which were really just across from each one another's. Mine was 112, Duncan's 113, Geoff's was 115, Noah's was 116, Tyler's was 117, DJ's was 118, Owen's was 119, and finally, Harold's was 120. We all walked into our rooms, until Duncan called us. "Hey, after we all get settled, meet me in the lobby." He said. "Why?" Harold asked. Duncan scowled at him. "Because geek, we're going to check out the city and then we're going out to lunch. That is if you want to stay here." He suggested.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered. "Lunch!" he shouted. Duncan smiled. "Well, Owen's up for it. What about the rest of you?" he asked, looking at me. "Sure, I'm in." I said. "Count me in." Harold said. "I'm in!" Geoff agreed. "Sounds good to me." DJ said. "I'll come." Tyler said. Duncan then looked at Noah. "What about you, egghead?" Noah scowled at Duncan. "I'll agree to join you, if I don't have to put up with your arrogant behavior, delinquent." Duncan scowled at him. "Whatever." He said. "We're leaving in about an hour, so don't get too comfortable." He said, before shutting his hotel door. I followed suit and shut my door.

I looked at the clock on the wall as it read 11:30 A.M. I put my bags beside my bed and fell on it, exhausted. "Duncan said, we'd leave in an hour." I said, talking to myself. "So, a short nap won't hurt anybody." I said as I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Well, this is Chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, for those who are waiting for the girls to arrive. I'll try to include them in the next chapter if I can. Until next time.


	4. Meeting the New Girls in Town

Well, here is Chapter Four, ready and waiting to be read. In this chapter, I've fulfilled everyone's wishes and introduced the girls. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. You inspire to write more. Well, enough talk. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Meeting the New Girls in Town

I had intended to take a very short nap, and then wake up to get ready to go with the guys, but I must have been more tired than I thought. I was sleeping peacefully, until heard someone knocking at my door. I stretched and looked at my clock as it read 12:40 P.M. I heard the knocking at my door again, and got up to answer it. I looked as it was Duncan, who was looking rather agitated, as if he had been knocking for a while.

"I told you don't get too comfortable, dude." He said.

I scratched my head. "Sorry, I meant to only take a short nap."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, you plan on joining us now or you rather me allow you to sleep some more?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone.

I walked out of my room, to see the others waiting. "So, we all ready to go?" Duncan asked as I shut the door to my room and locked it. Everyone nodded and we took the elevator to the bottom. Even though I already saw it once, the view more the glass of the elevator was magnificent Apparently, the others thought the same as the looked out the glass with me. It was amazing how you could feel so tall by being so high in the air It felt extreme. Eventually, we reached the lobby and walked out of the hotel to the parking lot, where our car was. I hopped in the passenger seat, since I did not feel like driving at this time.

We started driving throughout Downtown Los Angeles, viewing all of the sights and sounds. It wasn't as impressive as it was in the daytime, as it would be at night. There would a surplus number of people and the city would be flooded with lights. All of our eyes were locked on the buildings and the people. We would have continued exploring more, but we soon heard a growling sound coming from the back. We all immediately knew what it was.

Duncan sighed. "Who's up for lunch?" he asked. "And Owen, do not answer that." He said as he saw Owen about to open his mouth.

We all agreed as we hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Or in my case, last night. I skipped breakfast this morning, because I was too busy packing, a mistake I really regret. Duncan started looking around for a place to eat as we drove up the streets of L.A. We soon found a restaurant named _A Thousand Cranes_, which was supposed to be a famous Asian restaurant. Duncan parked in front of the restaurant and we all got out. He threw the keys to the valet and whispered to him as we walked past.

"Scratch it and you die." He threatened. The valet nodded, a drop of sweat coming from his forehead.

We walked in the restaurant and walked up to the register. We looked as their was a young woman behind the register. She smiled at all of us.

"Hi, welcome to _A Thousand Cranes_. How may I help you?"

Duncan pulled out his gold credit card and put it out for her. "We'd like the all-you-can-eat buffet, babe." He said, smirking. Owen rubbed his hands together as if he was ready to chow down. The woman swiped Duncan's card and handed it back to him.

"Alright, pick any table you want. A waiter will be right with you." She said, still smiling.

We all walked into the restaurant and looked for a place to sit. We were going to sit somewhere, where we wouldn't be bothered. That is, until we saw something that caught our eyes.

Eight girls. Eight _teenage _girls to be exact. And they were all, as Duncan says, hot. Like super-hot. One girl was black and a little big, but not that big. She looked fine and spoke with a gangsta accent. The next girl was blonde and her hair went down to her mid-back. Her eyes were blue like the sky, and she had a chest that most girls would kill for. She was probably the cutest out of all of them, but something about her, made her look a bit naïve and dumb at the same time. The next girl was black like the first girl, but she was a bit lighter and her hair was in pigtails. She wore a black and white striped midriff and pink short shorts. By the look of her, she seemed to always be smiling and in a happy mood. The next girl looked the same as the last girl, and even had the hair style as her and wore the same clothes. The only difference was that this was white and she was bigger. The two seemed be BFFL's, which was kinda cute.

The next girl wore what looked like a lime green shirt with a matching skirt. Even her eyes were green. Her hair, however, was orange. She seemed to a bit crazy. Maybe even, insane. But like the rest of the girls, she was pretty. Insanely so. The next girl had blonde golden hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a sky blue jacket with jeans. She reminded me of the surfer chicks I've seen in movies. She had a smile on his face that seemed to be permanent, only when something bad happened. Other than that, a smile mostly always stayed on her face.

The 2nd to last girl had brown hair and had mocha skin. She wore a green jacket with green jeans. She seemed to have a stern, serious look on her face. Like she never knew how to take a joke. She looked cute, but I don't think she was the right one for me. The last girl was the one I couldn't my eyes off. She had black hair with a few dark highlights. She wore greenish-black midriff with matching skirt. She a had a Gothic appearance and feel about her. But that's what attracted me to her. We all noticed that we were staring at them like perverts and snapped out of it. We really didn't have much to say; our facial expressions spoke for themselves. We looked at each other and smirked, meaning that we all knew exactly what we thinking. Even the serious Noah, decided to play along with us.

All of us, lead by Duncan sat at a table that wasn't too close, but wasn't far either. The girls must have noticed because some of them looked over at us. Soon, a waiter came up to his and we all ordered. Owen got the biggest amount of food, more than the rest of us combined. As we got our food, Duncan pulled us in.

"Let's get those girls' attention." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"How exactly?" I asked.

"Simple." Duncan still said, with a smirk. "We make as much noise as possible. We talk really loud. They'll get annoyed and one of them will have to come over and tell us to be quiet."

We all nodded and began eating, while talking loud at the same time. Unfournately, this annoyed everyone us, including the girls. Some folks tried to quiet, but we just got louder, while others just left the restaurant altogether. Not that we cared. We were just eight boys having a good time. We could as we please and go wherever without anyone stopping us. At least, that's what Duncan told me. We continued talking, until someone slapped down on our table, hard. We turned and looked as it was the stern girl from the table. I didn't say anything, cause I felt this girl was not meant to be messed with. Duncan however, just smirked, put his elbow on the table, and his head on his fist, looking at her.

"May we help you?" he said, innocently. The girl stared and then glared at him for some reason.

"Yes, you can help by lowering your voices. Your disturbing the whole restaurant." She said. At this Duncan laughed and looked back at us.

"You hear that boys? We're disturbing the restaurant. Maybe we should do as the lady says and be _real _quiet." He said, sarcastically. At this, we all laughed. The lady continued to glare at us, not that it bothered Duncan.

"Look Princess, I could honestly give a crap about rules and regulations." Duncan said, with a smirk on his face. "If we're bothering you and your friends that much, why don't you move to a different table. There's plenty in this whole restaurant." The girl looked like she was refraining very poorly to stop herself from hitting Duncan.

"First of all, me and my friends shouldn't have to move to a different table, since we were all here first. And second of all, do not call me _Princess_." She said, with a threatening tone.

Duncan pretended to be scared. "Uh oh, guys. I think I offended her." He said, looking back at us, with a smirk. He then looked at the stern girl. "Well, please forgive me, Princess, if I offended you in anyway possible." He said as he stood up. "We'll take our leave now. Come on guys."

We all followed suit and stood up, except Owen, who was scrambling for food at the last second. We then proceeded to the exit, until we saw Duncan talking to a waiter and heading him something from his pocket. I looked at him as he came walking back. "What was that?" I asked.

Duncan smirked at me. "Nothing, just a little gift for the _Princess_." He said as he we all laughed out loud. We walked to our car which the valet made sure to handle properly for fear that Duncan would kill him.

"Let's go look at some more sights." Geoff said. "We didn't get to see all of them cause we stopped for lunch."

Duncan nodded as he drove out of the parking lot with a smirk on his face.

* * *

And that's Chapter Four completed. Chapter Five will be up and running if not today, then tomorrow, most likely. Until next time.


	5. The Girls Are in Town

Well, Chapter Five is here, just like I promised. This one is a lot longer than what I normally write, but that's not bad. I'm actually impressed with myself. This chapter is different from the rest, as its not in Trent's POV, its in Gwen's. This chapter is mainly all about the girls and what they plan to do when they arrive and this is where they first encounter the boys. Sorry if it seems a little confusing. And thanks again to all those have read and reviewed. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

The Girls Are in Town!

I drove on the road to Los Angeles, while trying to keep myself from going mad. My friends and I were on our way there for vacation, to relax from the stress of city life. I had been elected by the girls to drive the car. I had no problem with that, considering I was one of the only two people in the car who had a license. The thing I did have was the music that was being played in the car. My face was in a scowl as we were listening to Pussycat Dolls. Finally, I had enough and pulled the CD from the player.

"Hey!" One of my friends, Katie, shrieked as I threw the disk to her, without looking.

"We were listening to that!" Another of my friends, Sadie, agreed as I tried to calm myself down. I looked at them as they continued complaining. The two of them were so much alike, they were like sisters. They agreed on everything the other said, which pissed me off in more ways than one.

"I turned it off, because that's the main thing we've been listening to since we've gotten in the car!" I yelled at them as I focused back on the road. "We can listen to music, but we're not listening to anymore girl bands." Katie and Sadie sighed, sadly in the back of the car as I continued driving. I stopped as the car pulled up to a red light. "How much longer till we reach L.A., Courtney?" I asked to the girl, sitting beside me, reading the map.

Courtney looked up from her map at the road and then back at the map. "With any luck, we'll be there in an hour." She said. I sighed thankfully. The sooner I could get out of this car, the better. Don't get me wrong. I love and respect my friends dearly, but sometimes they can get a little out of hand. But maybe I was being unfair. I mean they couldn't help it. They were just being themselves. I sighed and smiled a bit, as I tried to think of what I was going to do on this vacation. My friend, Leshawna, was in a very good mood as well.

"I can't wait till we get there, baby!" she said, excited. "When I get there, first thing I'm doing is hitting the beach." Leshawna was what you would call a ghetto girl, through and through, but that's what I liked about her. She did things when she wanted to and how she wanted. And if you had a problem with that, you could talk to her about it. She was my first and one of the closest friends I had.

"What I can't wait for is those nice waves that I want to surf." My friend, Bridgette, was a surfer chick. She was the peacekeeper among all of us. She was what made me proud to be a girl, because she could always find the good things out of life, no matter how bad things were. I met her after I met Leshawna, and me and her got along great with each other.

"What I can't wait for is the fact that we can bungee jump off the skyscrapers!" my friend, Izzy said, clapping her hands.

"Bungee jump?" Katie asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. See, we tie ropes onto our stomachs and then we attach a hook to the other end of the rope and then tie to the skyscraper! Then we jump off and fall all the way to the bottom, but then we immediately get pulled back up thanks to the recoil! The ones who chicken out loses and the ones who did it wins!" Izzy said in a hurry.

I stopped the car and all the girls, myself included, were all staring at Izzy, who had an innocent smile on her face. An awkward silence proceeded until I started the car, a minute later and continued driving. Izzy was a smart, and nice girl. The only thing wrong with her is the way she acted. She did things that most people would think are crazy or insane. In other words, Izzy is what you would call, 'psycho'. Many people would think she's mentally challenged, but thing is, she isn't. Out of all of us, she's scared the highest at the university we all go to. None of us could believe it.

"Oh, I hope we meet some cute boys there!" Lindsey said, breaking the awkward silence. Lindsey was probably the most beautiful girl out of all of us. She had perfect hair, perfect eyes, and a perfect body. The only thing she lacked most of the time was a perfect brain. She scored the lowest out of all of us, but still did good enough to pass. She was often naïve about most things. She was often made fun of by other girls, saying her brain was too small. But the way I see it, she didn't really need one. As long as me and the girls stayed with her, she really didn't have anything to worry about. Courtney turned around and looked at Lindsey.

"You're worried about boys?" she asked, sternly. Courtney was also one of my friends, but the thing that peeved me about her, was her bossy and stern attitude. She often had her mind set on other things, most girls our age wouldn't worry about. If girls were throwing a party, she'd be at home, reading a book or something. The only reason she was like this, was because she wanted to be a politician when she grew up. I could respect that, but her attitude really wasn't needed.

"Well, we are going to L.A., Courtney." I said. "Its only natural to think of boys while going on vacation. We are teens, after all." Courtney rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the map.

"Well you guys can go boy-hunting all you want." She said. "I've got better things to do than go after a bunch of guys who are only after one thing." She said. I rolled my eyes. Courtney had this habit of believing that if one person was bad, then the people that hung out with them, were no better. The rest of the ride to L.A. was quiet. No one really said much, besides Katie and Sadie who spoke to each other, softly.

After driving at least ten more miles, I could see the edge of the city coming up in the distance. The others saw it as well, and were on the edge of their seats. As we approached the city, we saw that it was crowded with dozens of people. I looked at the girls. "What say we all stop for lunch?" I asked. There were no complaints, so I looked around for a place to eat. We stopped at a place called _A Thousand Cranes_. I handed my keys to the valet for him to park.

We walked to the register in the restaurant and looked as there was a young woman around our age. She bowed at all of us and then rose with a smile. "Hello. Welcome to _A Thousand Cranes_. How may I help you?"

I was about to pull out my wallet, but Courtney stopped. "I'll pay this time, Gwen." She said. I shrugged.

"_Oh well."_ I thought. _"Keeps money in my pocket."_ Courtney pulled out some cash and handed it to the woman. The woman bowed again.

"Thank you very much. Please pick any table you want. A waiter will be right with you." We walked to a table that was near the back, mostly because we would be by ourselves. Soon, a waiter arrived and we began eating and talking about random things, such as clothes, jewelry, and boys. Even I joined in the conversation. I may be a Goth, but I'm also a girl, and that kind of stuff interested me, somewhat.

We continued talking, until we saw a group of eight teenage boys sitting near us, talking and laughing loudly. We didn't notice them before, but they must have been there awhile, because they looked like they were just finishing their first plates.

Courtney glared at them, while looking at us. "Those boys need to learn some manners." She said, upset.

Bridgette looked at them and then back at us. "They are being awfully loud." she said, with a worried look on her face.

"Of course they are!" Courtney yelled. "And they're doing it on purpose too!" I could tell she was getting pissed off.

"You gotta admit though…" Izzy said, staring at them with her head on her hands. "…they are kinda cute."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Courtney growled.

Izzy smiled. "Look at them." She said, looking at them with stars in her eyes. At this, we all looked at them. I had to admit, they did look kinda cute.

One boy wore glasses and his hair was red. It was obvious from any girl's point of view, that he was a dork. Another boy had brown hair and he had a look of superiority on his face as if he was smarter than everyone at that table, or in this restaurant, actually. The next boy was covered from head to toe in a red jogging suit. He even wore a headband that was a red. His hair was brown and he looked like a want-to-be jock.

The next boy was big, and I mean very big. His hair was blonde and kind of messy. He wore an oversized t-shirt with blue leaf on it. He looked like if he wanted to, he could eat all the food in this place and more. He did have a nice smile, though. The next boy looked black and he had a gentle smile on his face. He resembled a gentle giant, meaning he was nice, but he could be dangerous when he had too. He had in his hands, a gray bunny rabbit that looked cute. The next boy wore a pink shirt, which showed his chest and wore a cowboy hat. By the look on his face, he seemed to be a party boy. The 2nd to last boy looked a delinquent punk. He had piercings all over his face, a green and black Mohawk, and a black long sleeve shirt with a skull on it. He seemed to be the leader of the bunch. The last boy was the one I was seemingly interested in. He had green eyes and jet black hair in a rock star fashion. He wore a light green shirt with a black symbol on it with blue jeans. They all seemed cute, in a sense.

Courtney, who seemed to have had enough of the boys' loudness and rudeness, walked over to their table. I could tell it wasn't going well, as the boys didn't really care about her. They then got up and walked away. Courtney walked back to the table, pissed. Leshawna looked at her.

"You okay, girl?" she asked. Courtney looked at her.

"I'm fine, but if I ever see that boy again, I'm going to kill him!" she yelled, attracting some of the people in the restaurant.

"Courtney, calm down." I told her. "You're attracting unwanted attention." She looked as she was as being stared at and sat down in embarrassment.

"Wow, I never thought a boy could make you that upset, girl." Leshawna stated. Courtney didn't say anything, but scowled at Leshawna. Soon, a waiter came by and placed a drink and a piece of paper in front of Courtney. We all looked at him in confusion.

"What's this?" Courtney asked, looking at the waiter. The waiter bowed.

"It was from a gentleman who left just a while ago." He said. "He asked me to give it to you, saying it was important." The waiter bowed once more and then walked off. We all looked at each other. Courtney then opened the piece of paper and read it. Her face soon grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"What's it say, Courtney?" Sadie asked, nervously, seeing how red Courtney was. Courtney didn't answer and just stood up.

"Let's go." She commanded, living the paper on the table and her drink untouched. We all looked as she walked off to the exit. We then looked at the paper and read it.

"_Call me later sometime, Princess. I look forward to hearing from you."_ – Duncan.

At the bottom was his cell phone number, written out. We all looked at each other and then heard Courtney, yelling at us to hurry up. Grabbing the letter I put it in my pocket, for later and we walked out the restaurant to the car. Hopping in the driver's seat, I looked at Courtney beside me.

"You okay?" I asked. Courtney didn't look at me, but answered.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She commanded. I shrugged and drove out of the parking lot. I then realized I had no idea where we were staying. I looked at Courtney.

"What's the name of the hotel we're staying at?" I asked.

"The Millennium Biltmore Hotel." Courtney said, looking at the directions to it. Bridgette gasped at this.

"Isn't that suppose to a five-star hotel?" she asked. Courtney looked back with a smile.

"Of course. My parents told me that if I was spending my vacation in L.A., they were sending to a place I know would feel secure at." She said, still smiling. Leshawna laughed at this.

"This vacation's getting better and better by the minute." She said. Naturally, we all agreed. Within a few minutes, we reached the hotel and we all gasped at the size of it. This was one of the places you dreamed of being in. We all laughed and smiled at each other. I was going to enjoy this holiday vacation.

After finding a place to park, we all got our stuff out of the trunk of the car, and walked inside of the hotel. We were amazed by how big it looked on the inside. We smiled and did a temporary group hug as we walked up to the counter. We looked to see a man typing on the computer and then looked up when he noticed us.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the Biltmore Hotel. My name is Edward, how may I help you?" he asked with a smile. I let Courtney do the talking, since she was one who obviously paying for it.

"Hi, my friends and I need some rooms, please." She said. Edward nodded and began typing something on his computer. I looked around the hotel, still impressed by how they could keep a place this big, looking clean and spotless. I looked as Courtney finished paying the man and we all got the keys to our rooms.

"Forgive me for asking miss, but are you staying for two months here?" Edward asked. Courtney looked back at him.

"No, we'll be staying here for half a year, thank you." She said, politely. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Edward shook his head 'no'. "No, of course not, miss." He said, smiling. "Its just we had a group similar to yours who arrived here just this morning. They are out though at this present time." We all looked and wonder who that was.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." A voice behind Courtney said. Courtney's faced immediately turned to fear, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned around and there was the same delinquent and his gang from the restaurant behind us. He stood there with a smirk on his face, looking at Courtney.

"Well, looks our wishes came true, boys." I looked as him and his group nodded. I shuddered. Were they actually staying here with us?

To be continued…

* * *

First cliffhanger of my story! Sorry about that. Will the girls be able to get along with the boys? Will Courtney go insane living with Duncan? You'll have to wait till Chapter Six to see! Until next time.


	6. Introducing Each Other

Chapter Six is here and ready to be read and reviewed. This chapter is written in different POV's, meaning it'll go from one character to the next. Sorry if it didn't seem a little interested. Hope you like it though. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Introducing Each Other

Trent's POV

Duncan looked at the stern girl or _Princess_ as he called her, with a smirk on her face. She growled as her face was red with anger. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" she yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? We're staying here, Princess." Duncan said, still smirking. "I assume you and your friends are as well." Courtney growled at him.

"First of all, yes, we are staying here." She said, sternly. "And while we're here, we don't want to be bothered with any of you." she said, pointing at us. Duncan smirked at us, making us smirk back. "And second of all, stop calling me _princess_!!" With that, Courtney walked off, still fuming mad. Her friends looked at us, mixed expressions on their friends. Some of them walked off with Courtney, while others stayed and looked at us.

Duncan, still with his smirk on his face, walked after the stern girl. He gave us all a thumbs-up as he walked after her. I shook my head, with a smile; Duncan was Duncan, through and through. I looked up and saw the Gothic girl staring at me. I looked up at her with a smile. "Hi." I said, walking over.

She smiled back at me. "Hi." She was cute, but even cuter when she smiled. "I'm Trent." I said, still smiling at her.

"Gwen." She said, telling me her name. I smiled at her.

"That's a cute name." I could see her cheeks getting red, as she blushed. I could hear screams and yells coming from the girl who Duncan went after.

"Oh yeah, sorry about my friend." I said, referring to Duncan. "He's always acted like that."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It's fine." She said. "Sorry about Courtney. She gets a little overdramatic at times."

**Geoff's POV**

I looked at Trent as he was talking with the Goth chick. I walked past him, looked back at him, and give him a thumbs-up. He returned it, but did it, so the Goth girl wouldn't notice. I had to admit, she was cute, but my eyes were on another girl. I walked up to the blonde surfer chick and she smiled at me, as I smiled back.

"Hey, name's Geoff." I said, introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette." She said.

"That's a wicked name." I said. She blushed, making her even cuter.

"So, you like to surf?" I asked, noticing her surfboard she was holding.

"Yeah! Surfing is my life. Do you?" she asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"No, I wanted to try it, but never really got a chance to."

"Want me to teach you sometime? The waves here are awesome!" I couldn't lay down an offer like that.

"Sure!" I said. Me and her continued talking about various things. Turns out we had a lot in common. We would have talked more, but the Goth girl told her they had to go unpack. She looked back at me; a bit sad she had to go. I was a bit upset, but then realized we would be in the same hotel.

"Hey, you want to visit me my room sometime?" I asked. "Its room 115." She instantly smiled again, making me happy.

"Sure, I'd love to." She then grabbed her stuff and ran off waving bye to me. She then stopped and ran back over. Quickly, she laid a kiss on my cheek and rushed back off. I stood, surprised. Trent walked over to me and asked was I okay. I nodded, still in a daze about the kiss.

**Courtney's POV**

I was heading to my hotel room, when I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around and glared as it was the delinquent. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Did he get some sort of sick pleasure from torturing me? I continued walking, ignoring him as he called after me. He finally reached me, and I cursed him for being faster than me, since I was walking pretty fast for him to not catch me.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I was calling you." He said, as he still had that same smug smirk on his face.

"That's because I didn't want to respond to you." I said, sternly, so he'd get the message.

"You don't like me much, do you Princess?" he asked. I growled, as he called me that name.

"Of course I don't! Who would ever like a self-centered pig like you?!" I shouted at him. Of course, this didn't bother him in the least bit.

"Pig, huh? That's a new one." I sighed as I finally reached the elevator. I looked at my room key as it read '109'. I walked into the elevator with my bags. I looked at the delinquent as he walked into the elevator with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting more annoyed with him by the second. He looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, seriously, which shocked me. But then I realized I was dealing with a delinquent who didn't know the meaning of the word 'serious'.

"I mean, why are you getting in the elevator with me?" I asked. He then smirked.

"I'm being a gentleman and escorting you to your room." He said as he pressed the '49' button on the elevator.

"I don't need you to escort me." I said, growling. "I'm old enough to take care of myself." The boy looked at me, with his eyes growing big and wide, as if he was surprised. He didn't say anything after that, which surprised me, since he had a snide response to everything. We waited until the elevator reached my floor and the door opened. I was about to take my bags, until he beat me to it, and picked them up. I was about to say something, but decided he was being nice and I walked to my room. After unlocking, I looked inside as it looked like a regular hotel room. He walked in and I looked at him, as he was wondering to put my bags.

"Just set them on the floor." I said. He shrugged and dropped my bags to the floor.

"Anything else, Princess?" he asked. I glared at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, then what can I call you?" he asked, as he smirked his usual smirk.

"Courtney." I said, calming down as my glare turned to a scowl.

"Alright _Courtney_." He said, smugly. "I still think 'Princess' suits you." He said.

"And I think '_Pig_' suits you. I said, smirking at him. His response wasn't what I thought it'd be, as he shrugged, like he didn't care. I sighed. Nothing I did bothered him. It was as if he really didn't care what anyone thought of him at all. "Well, since you really don't care what I call you, would you tell me what your name is?" I asked. I looked as he smirked.

"Duncan."

"Well then, Duncan, get out. I have to unpack." I said as I stood up.

"Are you sure you won't miss me if I leave?" he said, smirking. I glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'll leave. But just know, I won't leave you alone, no matter how much you get angry." And with that, he finally left. I sighed, thankful that he was finally gone. After 20 minutes had passed, I finally finished packing. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. I tried to think of the things I was going to do on this vacation, but soon Duncan sprung in my mind.

I quickly sat up in my bed and shook my head. _"I must be losing it, if I'm thinking of that delinquent."_ I thought. And with that, I lied back on my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Six. Again, sorry if it seemed boring. Didn't have many ideas for this one. However, Chapter Seven is all written on in my head. Now it just has to hit the paper. Until next time, my loyal fans.


	7. 1st Documentary Movie

Well, here's Chapter Seven, my longest chapter yet. The girls aren't mentioned much in this chapter, but they'll be featured next chapter, cause I have something special planned for them and the boys. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Documentary Movie #1

A week had passed without incident since we (the guys) and the girls had been in the hotel. To be honest, things have been going well for all of us. Gwen and I have gotten a lot closer, Geoff and Bridgette have officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, and Duncan has finally been able to talk to Courtney without getting on her nerves, (most of the time). Also, the others have been doing good too. Harold and Leshawna have recently become good friends, Katie seems to be stricken with Noah (not that he really cares), DJ and Sadie have become close after Sadie complimented DJ's bunny, Owen and Izzy were fascinated with each other since they first met, and Tyler has been spending a lot of his time in Lindsey's room, lately.

One day, I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, bored. I would have been talking with Gwen, but she and the girls had to go somewhere. I sighed as I looked around. I looked at my packing bag and suddenly realized something. I sat up and picked up the bag and looked inside. I rummaged through what was left inside and found what I was looking for: the video camera we were given for our documentary. I exited my room and headed across the hall to Duncan's room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open.

After a minute passed, he opened up, wearing his clothes and looking as if he just woken up from a nap. "What?" he said, looking at me with a stern look.

"Its been a week since we got here and I realized we have to do something for our documentary."

He sighed as if he didn't want to, but knew he had to. "Go get the others, while I get dressed." He said as he closed the door.

Within ten minutes, everyone was assembled in the hallway with our band equipment. We were about to walk to the elevator, when Duncan stopped us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are _you_ going?" he said, pointing to Tyler. Tyler looked at him, confused. "Last time I checked, you weren't part of this band." Duncan said, crossing his arms.

"B-but I have an instrument." Tyler said, pointing to his bass. Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"There's room for only one bass player in this band, and that's me." Duncan said, pointing to himself. Tyler looked downcast as he sighed and picked up his band equipment. He was about to head back to his room, when I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. I looked at Duncan.

"Yo Duncan, give him a chance, man." I said. "We haven't seen what he can do yet."

Duncan glared at me. "Trent, it doesn't matter what he can or can't do. There is not enough room for two bass players in a band."

"Let him try, dude. Grade him and then we can decide if he gets to stay in or get kicked out." The rest of the guys seemed to agree with me, except Noah, who was lost in his book, as usual.

Duncan sighed, frustrated and looked at me. "Fine, but _I'll _be the one grading him. If he does good, he can join the band. If not, then he's doesn't join. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

I smiled. "Deal." Tyler smiled and silently thanked me.

"Good, now let's hurry and get this equipment downstairs before I change my mind." Duncan said as he began pulling his bass equipment to the elevator. The rest of us followed suit and lugged our equipment downstairs to the lobby. Edward looked up from his computer he always seemed to be working on and noticed us.

"Heading out today, sirs?" We all looked at Edward.

"Yeah, just going to go get some practice done." He said as he struggled to keep his equipment from falling off. Edward noticed this, and smiled. He then snapped his fingers and more of his servants arrived.

"Help these gentlemen get their equipment to their car." He ordered. They bowed and began taking our stuff one by one. Duncan looked at Edward.

"That reminds me." He said. "You have a map to the nearest music studio?" Edward nodded.

"Just a moment, sir." He said as he began typing some stuff on his computer. A printing sound was just heard, and Edward soon handed Duncan a piece of paper.

"These are directions on how to get from here to a studio, sir." He said, bowing.

"Thanks dude." Duncan said as he walked to catch up with us.

Duncan told me to drive, while he took himself a short nap. Geoff yelled out the instructions to me. I tried to pay attention, but it was hard to listen over Duncan's snoring. Within five minutes, we arrived at the studio. It looked slightly impressive, compared to the ones we had back home. Parking the car somewhere nearby, we all got out and took out our equipment. We walked in and looked around as no one was around, which was good, since we worked better alone, most of the time.

"You guys ready?" I asked, as I plugged my guitar into the amplifier. They nodded and we soon begun to rock.

3 hours later, we were all back in my room, editing our tape, which I both shot and starred in. We finished and put the tape in the VCR, to see how it looked.

*Camera comes on and shows Trent*

**Trent's POV**

"Hi, folks. Trent here broadcasting from Los Angeles, California and this is the first documentary video."

*Camera then shows band practicing*

"And this is our band, Too… Much… Drama!!" *Band continues playing music until static appears on camera*

*Shows close-up of Trent, playing guitar*

"Me, again. I play lead guitar and I'm the lead singer of the group. Codename: Ninety. My bandmates made it up. Why exactly, I'll never know.

*Shows Trent playing nine notes on guitar*

"I also write most of the songs with my bandmates' help. There is one song I'm trying to write to express my love for a certain girl. I can't find the right lyrics for it, but I will one day."

*Shows Trent at a desk writing sheet music*

"The cool thing about being in a band is just the fact that you're doing what you're doing best with people who are just like you. Ever since I was young, I've always wanted to be a rock star. My main influences are Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, and plenty of other bands. I know I'm never gonna as big a hit as them, but that's gonna stop me from trying!"

*Trent plays a guitar solo, then smiles at the camera as it goes to static again. Soon, shows Duncan playing Bass*

**Duncan's POV**

"What up? I'm Duncan, the bass player. Codename: The Bad Boy."

*Shows Duncan playing pranks on bandmates*

"I'm basically the leader and the spokesperson for our band. I'm the one who started Too Much Drama and the one who brought us all together. I'm also the backup vocalist for some of our songs and I'm mainly the one sings lead when our songs are metal."

*Shows Duncan singing with Trent*

"Being in a band is cool, its just traveling to different places that bugs me. But then again, it is nice to be adored by people who love you. People think I'm mean and cruel for doing the things I do. They ask me why I do, what I do, but I give them no response. I do it because I'm me. I do it because I can and I want to. They think the stuff I do to my friends is harsh, but I call it TLC."

*Shows Duncan spraying 'Too Much Drama' on the wall of the studio. Turns back and smirks at the camera as it goes to static. After, shows Geoff on keyboards*

**Geoff's POV**

"What up, dudes?! I'm Geoff, the keyboardist. Codename: Party"

*Shows Geoff throwing a party in the studio*

"Basically, my job is to play on the piano or keyboards whenever they're needed in a song. That isn't all the time though, but still it's nice being in a band, dude. Trent also says I'm good at cheering up the band whenever we're in a tough spot or we're in a bind we can't get out of."

*Shows Geoff playing a keytar*

"There are a lot of cool things about being in a band, but the thing I love about the most is traveling to different places and throwing a lot of cool parties!"

*Geoff plays a few notes on keyboard before smiling at the camera as it turns to static. Next, shows Owen bashing on the drums*

**Owen's POV**

"Hi! I'm Owen and the drummer. Codename: Big Boy. Woohoo!"

*Shows Owen eating a surplus amount of food*

"When Duncan found out I could play the drums, he automatically let me join, saying I could get all the food I wanted for free. And its true! I've been eating food nonstop, without having to pay for it!"

*Shows Owen bashing on the drums*

"I like traveling on the road with my friends! Think about it: new friends, new places, and new sights, new everything! But the one thing that's never new is the free food!"

*Owen looks at his drumstick for a second before biting it, and sighing happily. Camera goes static. Then shows Harold playing guitar*

**Harold's POV**

"Hi. I'm Harold and I play the electric guitar. Codename: The Wiz."

*Shows Harold playing guitar in a wizard outfit*

"Before I joined the band, I used to be made fun of all the time. Duncan was one of the ones who did it. But soon after, he found I played a guitar, and so he allowed me to join. He's stopped with the jokes so far, but still doesn't know how to lighten up."

*Shows Harold doing a guitar solo*

"Traveling on the road is really cool as long as your friends are there. The thing I like about being a rock star is going to different cities and meeting all the chicks."

**DJ's POV**

*Harold finishes guitar solo and smiles at the camera, but then looks down as Duncan pulls his pants down He tries to cover his face from the camera as it goes static. It comes back on showing DJ on the turntables*

"Hey, I'm DJ, and I'm the disk jockey, or the DJ of the group. Codename: Bunny."

*Shows DJ, playing _Session _by Linkin Park on turntables with Bunny on top of his head*

"I learned how to spin the turntables from my friends when I lived back in Jamaica. People have always asked me to be the DJ for parties and dances, simply because my name was DJ. It was irritating at times, but I made plenty of friends."

*Shows DJ at recording station, fixing the dials and buttons*

"Not only am I the DJ, but I'm also the group's producer. Whenever we get a song out, I'm the one who does the final editing and who puts the song on the album. I have to make sure, everything sounds perfect, before I can finish it."

*Shows DJ, continuing to play _Session_*

"I don't have a thing against traveling, as it means meeting people who like to rock, just like us. I have a lot of people to thank for getting me this far, but the person I'm most thankful is my mama."

*Picture of DJ's mom on his turntables. He smiles and waves to the camera as he finishes. Static soon comes on and reveals Noah, playing rhythm guitar*

**Noah's POV**

"Noah. I play rhythm guitar. Codename: Bookworm"

*Shows Noah, reading a book, looking bored*

"I really wasn't into the whole rock n' roll thing. The only reason I joined is to prove to people that I know how to rock to. I read books on how to play guitar. When I needed a band to join, Duncan's group just happened to be the best one."

*Noah plays a few notes on his guitar*

"I don't really care about traveling or seeing a bunch of weirdoes go crazy as we play music. It seems like a good waste of energy to me. The only I do enjoy about the music business is being able to write music and talk negotiations with people. Nothing more, nothing less."

*Noah again plays a few strings and then walks off the camera. Camera goes static before finally, revealing Tyler as he plays bass*

**Tyler's POV**

"Hey dudes. I'm Tyler, and I play 2nd bass. Codename: The Jock"

*Shows Tyler play bass guitar, jumping around*

"I'm the last guy to join the band. I joined with them after they picked me up and Duncan gave me a chance to prove myself. I'm nowhere as good as him, but I can rock!

*Shows Tyler playing a bass solo with Duncan*

"I've never really traveled before, but it sounds nice. It'll be cool having fans cheer my name and go crazy. But I can't accept any girls, because there's already one girl who has stolen my heart."

*Tyler finishes solo and smiles at the camera as it goes static again. Goes back to showing the band, practicing*

**Trent's POV**

"Trent here, folks. As thanks for watching this long presentation, we would like to present you with a song."

*Camera goes static until the band is shown, playing _One Step Closer_ by Linkin Park*

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

*Song ends, and static appears. The band is still seen practicing*

**Trent's POV**

"This concludes our documentary. I hope this lets you know a little bit more about us. We aren't just a normal rock band making music."

*Shows bandmates shaking hands and hugging each other.

"We're friends. Friends who just do what we do best. We are Too… Much… Drama."

*Video ends*

After the movie, we all looked at each other. At first, we said nothing. But soon, we all started laughing and clapping our hands.

"That was good, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Of course it was. I was in it, obviously." Duncan said, with a smug look.

"Yes, even I'll admit that that was enjoyable." Noah said, smiling.

"Hey, uh Duncan?" Tyler called.

"What, dude?" Duncan asked, looking at him.

"Does this mean I'm in the band?" Tyler asked, nervously. We all stopped what we were doing and waited to hear Duncan's response. He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes as if he were thinking.

"Well, you did good in the studio, but not that good." He said, looking at him as he opened his eyes. We all were litterly holding our breath. Duncan looked at him seriously for a moment, but then smirked.

"But you did well enough. You're in." Duncan, patting him on the shoulder. At this, we all cheered and patted Tyler on the back and arms.

"Hey, shouldn't we celebrate him joining the band?" Geoff asked. Duncan nodded.

"Good idea. Let's all go tonight." Duncan suggested. I looked at him.

"If we do, can we invite the girls?" I asked. Duncan looked at me.

"Yeah, sure. If they ever come back." He said, scratching his head. With that, we all did one last cheer for Tyler, before the guys headed back to their rooms. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. But still I couldn't wait for tonight. It was going to be magnificent.

* * *

Chapter Seven is done with here. I'll try to have Chapter Eight either on here tomorrow or Tuesday. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it . Until next time.


	8. Ready to Roll

Here's Chapter Eight for all of my fateful readers. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short or boring. I planned on combining this and my soon-to-be completed Chapter Nine together, but there were problems with my computer, which I need to fix. Hope you like this chapter, even its short. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: I don't TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Ready to Roll

After I took a nap that lasted an hour, I got up and took a shower. As I got out, I looked at the clock as it read 5:30 P.M. I quickly dried myself off, and got dressed in some of my best party clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror as I finished. I was dressed in a green buttoned-up shirt, with black jeans. I thought I looked pretty nice, since I did go to great lengths to look good. Especially for my girl, Gwen. I looked at the clock as it now read 5:45 P.M. I walked out of my bedroom and knocked on Duncan's door. He opened and I looked at him. His outfit wasn't any different from his regular clothes, except he had on longer jeans and a dark jacket.

"You ready, dude?" I asked. He didn't answer me, right away as he seemed to be staring at how I was dressed.

"You're really going out dressed like that?" Duncan asked, smirking at me. I looked down at my clothes and looked at him.

"Yeah." I said. He shrugged and closed the door to his room. We got the others and looked as they were dressed for tonight as well. Owen wore a black suit with a red bow tie, Harold was wearing a dark blue short-sleeve buttoned up shirt with stars on the back and plaid jeans, Geoff's pink shirt was now buttoned up, and he was now wearing shoes instead of sandals, DJ was wearing a long-sleeve buttoned green shirt with long white pants, Tyler was wearing a red suit from top to bottom, and Noah wore plaid shirt with blue faded jeans.

"Well, looks like we're all ready." I said, as I looked at everybody.

"Yeah, now let's go get our boogie grooves on!" Owen said, excited.

"Yeah, let's do it, dudes!" Geoff said as we all walked to the elevator to the floor below us to get our dates. As we all anticipated this date, we all wore confident smiles on our faces. We looked as the girls were already dressed, and we whistled at how they looked. Gwen was wearing a long black silk halter-top dress, Courtney had a long-sleeve green shirt and long pale pants, Bridgette had on a long sky blue dress that sparkled, Katie and Sadie both wore short pink dresses and their hair was down instead of in pigtails, Lindsey had on a blue and red dress which showed off her chest a bit too much, Izzy had on a lime green dress that looked it was made out of leaves, and Leshawna wore white short dress. I smiled as I walked up to Gwen.

"You look beautiful." I said. I looked as she had on a long black silk halter-top dress. I smiled as pale cheeks turned red as she blushed.

"Thanks. You look good too." She said. She smiled as I kissed her on her cheek. I looked at the rest of the crew as Duncan was talking with Courtney, and surprisingly, she was talking back. DJ and Noah were both talking to Katie and Sadie who giggled at nearly everything the two said. Geoff and Bridgette were both engaged in a game of tonsil hockey. Owen and Izzy stared at each other, fascinated as they both complimented each other, Tyler and Lindsey were both making out with each other in a corner. Finally, Harold and Leshawna were talking to each other and smiling as they spoke.

Duncan then looked at everyone as we were getting comfortable with each other. "Okay, before we all go crazy here in the hallway, let's head to the dance club first, okay?" he said as he and Courtney walked ahead of us. We all followed behind and walked to the elevators. All the boys got into a separate one, while the girls got into another one, since there wasn't enough room for all of us to get into one together.

We all walked out of the hobby, saying goodbye to Edward as we all walked to our cars. We looked as the city was let up lights as it began to get dark. Again, because there wasn't enough room, we had to get in separate cars. Duncan decided to drive, because he said he had a surprise for the girls. Pulling up to the girl's car, he rolled down his window and looked at Courtney who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Race you." He said, smirking. And with that, he zoomed off before the girls could answer, breaking nearly five traffic laws. In the rear view mirror, we could see the girl's car pulling up to us. He smirked as he increased the speed by pressing on the gas pedal a bit. I looked at Duncan as if had lost his mind. And by the look on his face, I had thought that he did.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" I yelled as he increased his speed a bit. He didn't answer me. Suddenly, the girl's car suddenly passed by us, and Duncan, who looked completely focused, now looked surprised for a moment.

"Come on, dude! We can't lose!" Geoff said, egging Duncan on more. "Our manhood is at stake here!" This seemed to help Duncan as he continued to speed up, trying to get close to the girls. I said nothing, as I held on to my chair as I held my breath, while trying to hold on for dear life. Would could you except? I was afraid and hoping that he wouldn't crash into something. Or worse, some_one_.

"Relax, dude." Duncan said, as he spoke. He wasn't looking at me, but he had a smirk on his face. He put his hand on the radio, and turned it on. The song that soon started playing was, Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare.

Fast lane through a hurricane  
Open road and I'm ready to roll  
Put the pedal down right away  
Redline and I'm givin' it more

City lights are burning bright behind me (whoa oh oh oh)  
Top down I push it to the floor  
Whoa oh oh...  
Whoa oh oh oh...  
Street signs and the center line spinning  
Whoa oh oh...  
Whoa oh oh oh...  
Running hot and I feel like I'm ready to roll

Takin' off like a jet plane  
High speeds and she's ready to go  
Fuel burning like a freight train  
Redline and I'm givin' it more

City lights are burning bright behind me (whoa oh oh oh)  
Top down I push it to the floor  
Whoa oh oh...  
Whoa oh oh oh...  
Street signs and the center line spinning  
Whoa oh oh...  
Whoa oh oh oh...  
Running hot and I feel like I'm ready to roll

Give me room to run  
One more road I'm on  
Give me room to run away  
Feel like I'm ready to roll

Fast lane through a hurricane  
Top down on the highway  
Takin' off like a jet plane  
Redline and I'm givin' it more

Whoa oh oh...  
Whoa oh oh oh...  
Street signs and the center line spinning  
Whoa oh oh...  
Whoa oh oh oh...  
Running hot I feel like I'm ready to roll

Give me room to run  
One more road I'm on  
Give me room to run away  
Feel like I'm ready to roll

Give me room to run  
One more road I'm on  
Give me room to run away  
Feel like I'm ready to roll

Duncan was smirking as he bobbed his head to the song the entire time and began rocking out. In the distance, we could see the dance club, pulling up. We looked as the girls were on the same length with us. As people saw the two cars approaching, they jumped out of the way. The two cars zoomed past the dance club into the parking lot. It was finally over, and with that, I passed out on my chair, shocked to death.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter Eight completed. Chapter Nine will be published either tomorrow or on Thursday. That chapter, hopefully, will be much longer than this one. Until next time.


	9. Fighting at the Club

I thank all of the people who patiently waited. Your patience is rewarded, as Chapter Nine is now finally up. I decided that there was a bit too much romance in this story, so I decided to put a little action in this chapter. Not much, but its still there. This may be my last chapter for a while as I start school on Friday. But I promise that whenever I'm not busy with school work, I'll be working on chapters. Well, that's enough talk for now. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Fighting at the Club

I awoke after several minutes and shook my head. Duncan looked at me strangely, before shaking his head, and getting out the car. I managed to get out, but I stumbled a bit as that crazy ride of his, nearly threw out of my seat, and into the mirror of the car. I'm amazed that the police didn't catch us by how crazy we were driving. I looked at the others, as they felt the same as the had to control steady themselves. Duncan was the only one out of us, who didn't feel like throwing up.

I got out and looked as Courtney was reprimanding Duncan on how to drive, not that he honestly gave a care. Courtney should know by now that anything that causing trouble and breaking rules are things that interest Duncan and what he does for a living. But then again, the two were complete opposites with each other, so it wasn't surprising to see the two disagree with each other.

We were reunited by our girls and walked past an alleyway to get to where the club was. Unfortunately, we had to wait in a very long line to get in. After a good twenty minutes had passed, we were finally in. I looked at the scene as the club was completely dark, except for some neon lights on the ceiling. I looked as their was couples dancing and stroking each other on the floor. A part of me felt the rush to just run out on the dance floor, while the other part of me, felt sick to my stomach for being here.

I was glad Gwen was holding onto my arm. I would have been lost in this crazy place as there were people every which way we turned. Duncan told us all to stay together, so we wouldn't get lost. Eventually, we all made it to the dance floor. I looked at the others as they decided to separate there. I stood with Gwen and looked at her. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Soon, the music started taking over and the first song that came on was one all the girls knew. I didn't know the name of it, but Gwen told me it was called Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

A RedOne  
Konvict  
GaGa  
Ohh, eh

I've had a little bit too much (much) (oh, oh, oh-oh)  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh, oh, oh-oh)  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore (woo!)  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-dance

Dance, dance  
Just just ju-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh, oh, oh-oh)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out (inside out right)  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say (hey, hey, hey)  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight (oh, oh, oh-oh)  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-dance  
Dance, dance  
Just just ju-just dance

(Colby O'Donis)  
When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw (hey hey)  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm a hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah  
Shorty, I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and

Dance  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-dance  
Dance, dance  
Just just ju-just dance

(incredible)  
(amazing)  
(music)  
(wooo!)  
(let's go)

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic, half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic (X2)

Go! Your your muscle carve it out, work it, hustle! Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it. Spend the last dough in your pocko!

Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, gonna be okay (baby)  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, spin that record babe (oh, baby)  
Da da doo doo-oom  
Just dance, gonna be okay (spin that record, baby)  
Da-da-da-dance  
Dance, dance  
Just just ju-just dance

I felt the surge to dance over take me as I danced with Gwen. I wonder if this is how everyone feels when the step out unto the dance floor. I also wondered how the others were doing. I smiled to myself as another song came on; one which I already knew. Apparently, Gwen knew it to. Soon, we started moving our bodies to Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf.

I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like Angela  
And Pamela  
And Samantha  
And Amanda  
And Tamara  
Ménage à trois  
I'm in here up like bitch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can dick ya up  
I can dick ya down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big ass rocks like off the ground  
Baby like sex that's on the ground, Weezy

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock!!  
Let It Rock!!

I'm back like I forgot somethin  
I'm somethin  
Rollin' Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll fuck ya  
Period, Like the remainder

I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

I looked as Gwen was laughing at me, as I mouthed the words and was playing air guitar. We continued dancing, staring in each other's eyes, as we moved around each other. I smiled as I saw Owen and Izzy in the corner of my eye, dancing like two maniacs. I held my laughter in as I continued dancing, until the song ended and a new song came on. I listened as it was a slow, calm song that involved slow dancing. I looked at Gwen, nervously. She looked at me, the same, but then smiled as put her hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on her hips. I recognized the tune and I smiled as I started dancing to, I Don't Want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

As I danced with Gwen, I noticed that we were one of the only couples left, as most had left the dance floor. I counted eight couples, including me and Gwen. As I looked, I recognized my friends as they danced besides me with their girlfriends. It felt like a dream as I danced to the song. I smiled at her as we danced around the dance floor. As we danced, a huge circle of people gathered around the 16 of us, as we all danced. As the song was nearing the end, I leaned down and kissed Gwen on the lips. She looked surprised, but returned it. The guys looked at us, and followed suit as they kissed their girlfriends. Everyone around us clapped. Soon, the song ended, along with the moment.

Tired from all the dancing, we all walked the girls off the dance floor to the couches surrounding the floor. I collapsed beside Gwen, exhausted and nearly drizzled with sweat. I looked at Gwen as she looked exhausted too. "Want a drink?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. The guys followed suit and got up as well. Duncan patted me on the shoulder, smiling.

"Nice job, dude." He said. I smiled back and nodded. We all headed to the bar and got our girls, non-alcoholic drinks. Not that the server would give us any, even though we were 18 and over. We walked back to the girls, but stopped as we saw something that made my blood boil. A couple of guys were talking to our girls, and by the look of their faces, they were drunk. I was mad enough at guy talking to Gwen, but I immediately felt sorry for the guy hitting on Courtney.

Duncan walked over, and swung the guy around by his shoulder. Without a word, Duncan punched and knocked the guy out cold. The rest of the guys took the hint and ran off into the club, taking their fallen buddy with them. I walked over to Gwen, concerned.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, and I smiled. We all sat down and relaxed before we hit the dance floor one more time. We continued dancing all night long, before we all grew tired and left the club. I check my watch and looked as it was around 1:00 A.M. Our bodies were all covered with sweat, but we didn't care. We smiled at each other, as we all had a good club. We walked by the alleyway, but Duncan immediately stopped as he sensed something. I stopped as well, and looked at the alleyway.

**Duncan's POV**

Soon, eight guys came from the alleyway and glared at us. I got in front of the Courtney as she hid behind me. Those boys followed suit as they got in front of their girls.

"Where do you punks think you're running off to?" he said, talking to us. I looked at him, and recognized him. He was the drunk punk I hit after he was flirting with Courtney. He must have been the leader.

"After you broke my friggin' nose, you think you'll get away scot free? Nobody touches me and gets away with it." He then noticed the ladies behind us, and smirked. "But I'll be willing to spare your lives if you head those girls over." He said, licking his lips. That was too much for me. I growled as I ran at the leader and jumped on him, and started punching him in the face. I looked as he tried to cover his face, but even that wouldn't save him.

I then felt as one of his buddies kicked me in my chest, nearly breaking my rib. They then started ganging up on me, before Trent and the others jumped in. It soon turned into a gang brawl, as we all started jumping on drunk idiots. Fortunately for us, they were to drunk to fight straight, but that didn't stop them from getting a couple of hits on us. My main focus was the leader. No matter how many times he tried to get away, I wasn't going to let him.

Soon, the brawl ended as the drunks ran away scared. I smirked, and looked at the guys as they bruised and exhausted like me. We smirked at each, but soon I fainted from the injuries I received. Last thing I remember, was Courtney rushing up to me and screaming my name. I wanted to answer her so bad, but I couldn't as my voice just wouldn't let me.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter Nine for you. I don't know when Chapter Ten will be out as I leave for school on Friday as I stated in the author's note above, but I'll try to find some time to put it in. Until next time.


	10. Falling Inside the Black

Well my friends, here is the long awaited Chapter Ten. Sorry for the long overdue. School is kinda hard, now that I'm a Senior. Not that I'm complaining or nothing. Its my last year here, and I'll be an adult afterworth. Yay, me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I liked making it. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Falling Inside the Black

"_Where am I?"_ I asked myself. That was my first thought as I struggled to open my eyes. I looked around as I saw all black. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't for some reason. _"Am I… dead?"_ I thought. No, I couldn't be. I couldn't die, yet. I still had too much to live for! I growled as I forced myself to wake up. _"Come on, you can't die!"_ I yelled at myself. _"You're Duncan, the bad boy! The delinquent! The punk! You still have too much live for! Too many people depend on you!"_

I looked as I was still surrounded by darkness. I walked around, trying to find some way out, but still I could find nothing. Just a whole lot of darkness. I finally got fed up with it and screamed out loud. But that did nothing, but make me even more pissed off. I looked as it was still dark. Finally, I just fell on my back, exhausted. I felt myself falling, but I didn't care.

"_So, this is how it ends, huh Duncan?"_ I thought. _"Trapped in some spooky dimension that you can't get out of?"_ I glared at myself, but then suddenly I felt something roll down my cheek. I looked as it was water. It couldn't have been sweat as I didn't feel hot. My eyes grew big.

"_Is that a tear?"_ I thought. _"Am I really crying?"_ I chuckled. _"Amazing. I've reached a new low. I've always called myself a bad boy, but here I am crying."_ I chuckled until I felt more tears come from my eyes.

"_Why am I crying?"_ I thought. _"Is it because I'm afraid? Or is it because I'm upset? Upset that I'm never gonna see anyone ever again?"_ My mind shifted to all of the people in my life. My parents, my brothers, my friends, the girls. Suddenly, I realized something.

"_The girls… Courtney!" _I realized. I looked as I saw her face flash through my mind. I growled as a fire burned inside of me. I growled louder as I forced myself to wake up. _"Come on! Wake up!!"_ I yelled. Suddenly, I felt a white light appear overhead and I closed my eyes.

I waited a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light as I opened them up. I looked around as it was a ceiling, filled with lights. I then looked as I was sitting on a bed that wasn't mine. I sat up and looked around me, as I was surrounded by four white walls, and I as I looked around there was some medical and high-tech equipment. I sighed as I realized I was in a hospital room. I tried to get out of bed, but looked at the foot of the bed, was Courtney, who looked as if she been there all night. I smiled and I would have leaned down to kiss her, but I couldn't move good.

I looked down as my chest was all bandaged up. I felt my face as I had a cotton pack on my cheek from where the thug punched me. Other than that, I was fine. I felt a crick in my neck, as I cracked it. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked myself. I looked down as I saw Courtney move around a bit. She looked up at me, sleepily. We stared at each other for a good second, until her eyes popped opened and she looked at me, closely now.

"You're awake!" she yelled. I nodded. She then jumped and hugged me, making me groan in pain. She looked at me, surprised. "Sorry." She said.

"You okay?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" she yelled. She put her hand on my forehead, my neck, and the sides of face to check if I was burning up and I sighed. She was acting like my mom every time I got in a fight at my school.

"I'm fine, Courtney. Really." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and soon lifted to kiss me. I was surprised, but wasn't complaining.

"Thank you for last night." I smiled, but it faded as she slapped me on the side of my face. I looked at her, with a 'what the hell' look.

"That's for running off and getting into a fight like that!" she said, chastising me. I looked at her, apologetically.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let him get away with taking about my _Princess_ like that." She smiled, but it faded as she looked at me, worried.

"I'm glad you stuck up for me, Duncan." She began. "But if it means you getting beat up, then no thanks." She said, smiling as kissed me. I smiled. She was one amazing girl. I cupped her face and kissed, as we began a make-out session. We were too busy kissing each other that we didn't hear the door to the room open.

"Oh!" Me and Courtney broke up and looked as there was a nurse, staring at us with a red face. "I-I'm sorry! I should have knocked first." She said, clearly embarrassed. Courtney looked away, her face red as well. I just scratched the back of my head. Courtney looked at me, still embarrassed.

"I'll wait outside the room for you." Courtney said as she walked out of the room, still embarrassed. I smiled as she walked out. The nurse looked at me.

"Well, it seems you're feeling better, sir." She said as she checked me. I nodded.

"So, does that mean I can leave today?" I asked. The nurse looked at me.

"Yes, but you'll have to come back within a week to get your bandages off." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, as I walked out of the room. I looked outside and saw Courtney. We smiled at each other and kissed each other. We would have made out, if it weren't for doctors, nurses, and patients walking around.

"Come on." Courtney said. "The others are on the 1st floor, ready to go."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. We walked into the elevator and, after a few seconds passed, we arrived on the first floor. I looked at my friends as they were talking with their girls. I looked as they were injured just like me. Trent had his arm in a cast and had a bandage on his face. Geoff had a bandage patch on his face and a couple of bruises on his arms. DJ didn't really have many injuries, besides a bruise on his face. Harold had a black eye, but nothing really else. Noah had a cast around his neck, Tyler's lip was busted and a bruise and Owen had no injuries, whatsoever.

The boys smiled and walked up to me, as they patted me on my shoulder and said 'hi' to me.

"Easy, guys." I said, holding on to my chest. "My chest is still killing me." They nodded and apologized. I waved and said 'hi' to the girls as they said 'hi' back.

"So, ya'll ready to go home?" I asked. "I miss my room and my stuff." We all nodded and got in our separate cars, after we all walked into the parking lot. I got in the driver's seat.

"You know you could have me drive." Trent said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way am I letting you drive with that bad arm." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Well, here's the end of Chapter Ten. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when Chapter 11 will be out. But I'll try to have it out sometime next week. Until next time.


	11. The Road to Stardom

The long-awaited Chapter 11 is now here for all those who have been patiently waiting for it. I had fun writing this chapter because now the boys are on their way to stardom, a place we all wish to go one day. Many of us seek it, but few of us ever find it. Oh well. The girls will not be featured in this chapter, sadly. But I did add three new faces for everyone. Anyway, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.**

* * *

The Road to Stardom

A week passed, before me and the boys could finally go to the hospital to get equipment taken off. And I was sure as hell, glad too. Do you have any idea how hard it is to play guitar with a broken arm? But there was one good thing about it. Gwen had never seemed to leave my side. Whenever I needed something, she told me she'd get and told me to lie back down in bed. I even couldn't go to bathroom, without her escorting me. But I didn't get upset. I'd probably have done the same thing if she was injured. All in all, I was glad to be able to move my arm again.

Tired from staying in the hotel all week, Duncan decided we should go something. What that something was, he didn't know. We headed down to the first floor and the lobby. Waving bye to Edward, we walked out of the hotel. We were walking to the car, until Duncan stopped us.

"We're not driving today." He said. We looked at him, confused. He shook his head.

"What's the point of driving if we don't even know where we're going?" he asked, like it was obvious. He started walking down the street, and we followed, just looking around the city. The lights on all of the buildings soon started to turn on as night was approaching. I looked at my watch as it was around 7:00 P.M. I sighed.

We continued walking until we reached a park. We looked as there were families on picnics, playing games, and other activities. We looked around as most of the people were gathered around a stage, some sitting down on chairs, some sitting on blankets they brought with them, and some just standing. We walked up to a guy standing by a tree, looking at the stage, with a smile on his face.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Duncan asked. The guy looked at us, as if we were strangers, which we were.

"You're not from here, eh?" the dude asked. We soon got a better look at him. He on a blue winter hat called a toque and a blue and brown jacket and brown pants. I was amazed he didn't look hot with that hat on.

"No, we aren't. So tell us what's happening?" Duncan said, with more force in his voice. The guy looked at us, scared at nodded.

"It's our annual rock band celebration, eh." He said, looking back at the stage. "Every weekend, some famous rock band comes down here and performs for us, eh."

"So, it's like a concert?" I asked.

"That's right." He said, looking back at us. "This year some big famous rock band is supposed to come down and perform, eh."

"Mind if we chill with you, dude?" Geoff asked. The guy looked back at us, smiling.

"Sure, go right ahead. By the way, I'm Ezekiel, eh."

"Nice too meet you. I'm Trent." I said

"Duncan." He said, without looking at Ezekiel.

"I'm Geoff. Nice too meet you, dude." He said, giving Ezekiel a friendly brother hug.

"I'm Owen. Got any food?" he asked, putting out his hands. He sadly took them back; when Ezekiel shook his head 'no'.

"Noah." He said, without taking his eyes from his book that he bought with him.

"Name's DJ and this is Bunny." He said, showing the small, furry rabbit in his hands.

"I'm Harold." He said, waving at him.

"I'm Tyler. What up?" Ezekiel looked at him and then looked at the sky, checking to make sure it was still there, or so I thought he was.

We sat on the ground, waiting for someone or something to give a sign for when the concert would start. We soon looked as we heard someone yelling. We looked as it was a man with black hair who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore what looked a gray jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and gray pants.

"What do you mean, 'They're not coming'?!" he yelled at some guy who like a backstage attendant. "We've got a full house here that paid hard-earned money, our money, to see them play live! I've spent nearly $100,000 to set all this up, and you come back and tell me 'they're not coming?!'" The backstage attendant tried to explain his situation, but this only seemed to upset the man. "Then what the hell are we suppose to do?! If the fans find out about this, we'll have to give all their money back!" he yelled.

We all looked at each other, and smiled mysteriously. I looked at Ezekiel.

"We'll be right back, Zeke." I said. Ezekiel nodded and stood by the tree, watching the stage.

We all backstage and looked as the man was still yelling, trying to figure out what to do. He soon noticed and growled.

"Who are you? And who gave you permission to be back here?" he said, still angry. We just smiled at him, until Duncan cleared his throat.

"We hear that you have a little band problem." He said, smirking. The man seemed to get upset as he looked at Duncan's smug face.

"It's none of your business! Leave before I call security!" he threatened. He turned to walk away. Duncan sighed, loudly. We all smiled to ourselves as we played along.

"Such a shame." Duncan said, with a smirk. "Well, come on guys. It's obvious that he doesn't need a _real_ rock band's help. But I wonder how is he going to explain this to the audience out there?" Duncan smirked as he put three fingers, and slowly counted.

"3…2…1…" he said, whispering.

"Wait!" he said, calling after us. We turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?" Duncan said, with a smirk. The man looked at us.

"You eight are all a band?" he asked. Duncan nodded.

"That's right, dude. We're called Too Much Drama." The man scratched his head, and sighed.

"Beggars can't be choosers." He said to himself. He then looked at us. "Okay, fine. You have one shot, but if you mess up, I'll sue you!" he threatened.

"Sure dude." Duncan said, waving off his threat. A man soon went on stage to speak to the audience.

"Excuse me, folks." The audience looked at him, as if they were anticipating the start of the concert. "For reasons unknown, the band scheduled to play here, has not arrived." He said. Boo's soon erupted into the audience as people started throwing things on stage and complaining. I felt sorry for the guy who was sent up there.

"But we do now have another band here, who volunteered to play for us. Please welcome, Too… Much… Drama!"

I sighed. This was the first time I've ever had to play in front of large crowd. Duncan put his hand on all of our shoulders and we wished each other good luck. We stepped on stage and looked as the people were staring at us with mixed emotions. We decided to not say anything, since we let our music speak for us. I put on the guitar that the dude managed to get me and we immediately started playing _Papercut_ by Linkin Park.

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

_[x2]_  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin _[x3]_

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

After the song, the crowd erupted in cheers. I looked on, surprised. People clapped their hands and soon people were chanting 'TMD' in the audience. We all looked at each other, meaning they wanted another encore. We nodded to each other and soon started playing _Becoming the Bull _by Atreyu. Because this was a metal song, I automatically knew to let Duncan sing lead.

Come on!

Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
I see what's grateful in you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull. (Become the bull!)

There is so much at steak.  
I'll stumble I'll loose my place.  
Crowded in while surrounded by sin.  
Destiny takes its hold.  
Fight it or let it go.  
But I choose how it ends we'll end.

G-G-G-Go!

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull. (Become the bull!)  
Today I'll become the bull.

This small heart can get lonely.  
I lose myself inside myself.  
No one can touch you when you're outside staring in.  
Remove myself from this pride race.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull. (Become the bull!)  
Today I'll become the bull.  
Today I'll become the bull. (Become the bull!)  
Today I'll become the bull!!  
Today I'll become the bull.

As we finished, the crowd again erupted into cheers. Soon, we looked as people started taking pictures of us. As I stood on the stage, I wondered if this is how all rock stars feel on their first concert. We decided to play one more song, and we decided to play one that we all enjoyed. Within a second, we started playing _Through the Fire and Flames_ by DragonForce.

On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight  
When the darkness is falling down  
And the times are tough or right  
The sand of evil laughter  
Falls around the world tonight  
Fightin' hard, fightin' on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores

On the blackest wings in hell's terrain  
We watch the lands become  
In fire and flame, now once again we know

So now we're flying, we're free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
Hunt towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They will raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes  
Running back through the midmorning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from the time in the foreign land  
To a light beyond the stars

In your blackest dreams see to the need  
That destiny is tied  
And endlessly we're roaming free tonight

And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone  
Lust inside you'll never find, lust within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard, now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

When the song was over, we were all exhausted. After all, that song requires you to have gone through seven minutes of guitar playing. But, we were all glad to have played our very first concert. We waved goodbye to the crowd of fans as we disappeared backstage. The guy in gray clothing was waiting for us.

"Dudes…" he began. "…that was awesome!" he said, smiling at us. "You guys did were awesome up there." He said. "Sorry, I doubted you guys before. It's hard to find good bands these days. By the way, I'm Chris. Chris Mclean." He said, flashing us a smile. We smiled and told him our names. "I'd like to talk more, but first we got to get out of here." He said.

We walked out of the door that led from the backstage to the ground. Soon, before we could blink, we were overcome by fans who were either begging for an autograph or those who wanted a picture of us. A big large black man, wearing a black suit and glasses pushed the fans out of the way to keep them from coming to us.

"Thanks Hatchet." Chris said. The guard nodded as he led us to a long, black limo and we quickly got in, panting.

"Fans are crazy." Noah said, as he settled in his seat. We all nodded in agreement. Soon, Mclean got in with us, still smiling. He then looked at us.

"Where do you guys live?" Chris asked.

"Biltmore Hotel." Duncan answered. Chris repeated this to the driver and the limo moved. I could still hear the fans screaming from behind us. I shuddered.

"So, as I was saying, you eight are really an impressive band." He said. "No one can mess with the skills all eight of you have." We all smiled as a result.

"After hearing you guys play, I want you to join me." We all looked at him, confused. He just continued smiling. "I mean, I want you to join my record label, Total Drama Entertainment." He said. "With the songs and skills you eight have, you can only imagine how big your fan base and your popularity will be."

We all looked at each other. This was kind of surprising. Mclean could see the surprise and shock in her faces and laughed.

"Don't worry. You don't have to answer me now." He said as we pulled up to the hotel. "When you guys feel ready to make music, give me a call." He said as he pulled out a card, and gave it to me. Duncan took it and looked at it.

"Well, until next time, gentlemen." He said as we all stepped out of the limo.

We watched it ride away and then walked into the hotel. We sighed as we all exhausted. We were all kind of glad the girls weren't back from wherever they went. Riding the elevator back to the floor we were all on, we retired to our rooms to think about the offer Mclean gave us, and to get some sleep.

I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Inside, I was jumping with joy. I smiled as I thought I did good today and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, this is the end of Chapter 11. We will soon see what decision the boys will make in Chapter 12, which will be uploaded sometime next week. Until next time.


	12. Making a Decision

Here is Chapter 12, my friends and fans. Forgive me for taking so long on these chapters. Since I'm in school, I can only make and upload these things on the weekend. Its a pain, but I'm glad this is my last year in high school. Anyway, this chapter sorta picks off where the last chapter ended. Also, for those who are complaining about the girls not getting any action, I left a surprise for you at the end of the story. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Making a Decision

The day after our first concert, really got all of us thinking, about whether or not to accept McLean's deal. We were happy to have finally gotten a record deal, and it was to one of the most successful producers of all times. The only thing is we were worried. We heard rumors of people, called snakes, who acted like they were helping bands' careers, but were really after their money. And also, they music business tended to change people in something they now they're not. For that reason, the band thought it would be best if I talked to them. I was a bit surprised, but I didn't argue. After all, I am the spokesperson for the band, after all.

"You still got that card Mclean gave us?" I asked Trent as I got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah." He said as he dug in his pockets, and took it out. I looked at the address and started the car, as we drove off. None of us really said anything. I don't know why we all so nervous. All we were going to do was talk, sign some papers, and leave. Simple as that. Still, something was making me nervous. I don't know what it was. This was a turning point in our lives. Before that performance we did, we were just another wanna-be band out there trying to make it big. Now, here we are, driving to one of the most famous and successful record labels around. Funny how life works out. We continued driving until we were in a different part of L.A. Soon, we arrived at the building, and looked as it was surprisingly big. Total Drama Entertainment was displayed at the top.

We all walked in the front door, to see we were in the lobby. We walked up to the main desk and looked as there was a young woman working there. She was gray business suit, with dark glasses. She looked up at us, and smiled as she pushed her glasses back onto her face.

"Hello, welcome to Total Drama Entertainment. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, we have a meeting with Mr. McLean." I said. "Tell him, Too Much Drama is here." The lady nodded and picked up the phone on her desk. We waited until she was done talking, and looked at us.

"Mr. McLean has been inspecting you to arrive." She said. She then pointed to a door on the right that said 'Music Studio' on it.

"He's in his office right now. Go out through that door, and you'll find his name on one of the doors." She explained. We all nodded and entered the door. We gasped at what we saw. There were about twenty recording rooms, with bands or singers in them, singing songs or writing lyrics. In the middle of the room, there were people sitting down on a sofa, relaxing. We started walking around, looking at the producers and people here, who were just like us.

We soon reached the door titled 'McLean' on it, and knocked on it. We heard someone tell us to 'come in' and we walked in. We looked at the inside as it looked a normal office, but it was huge. McLean was sitting in his chair, with his feet on his desk, smiling up at the ceiling. He looked as we came in and sat upright.

"Nice to see all of you again. Come in! Sit, sit." McLean said, as he rushed us into the room. We all sat down either in the chairs by his desk or the large sofa he had on the side of his room. I decided to sit down in front of him, to know I meant business. He looked, flashing me a toothy smile that made me want to hurt him. "Did you guys take time to think about my offer?" he asked. "You can refuse if you want to. But just to let you know, this is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity." He said.

I cleared my throat as I begun to speak. "We took time to think about your deal, and we find your offer good." McLean smiled at this, spinning around in his chair. "But before we sign with you, there are a couple of things we need to get straight." McLean stopped and looked at us, intrigued. "One, if we sign with you, you have to agree to allow us to come in whenever we feel like it, which means, we choose the schedule to come in and practice." McLean nodded, smiling at us. "Two, if we join, we ask that you keep us from being hounded or stalked by fans. We do have girlfriends who don't know about this." Again, McLean nodded. "Third and finally, if I or any of my bandmates feel you haven't kept your promises, then we asked to leave your label, whenever we want.

At this, McLean's smiled faded, and he looked up to the ceiling, thoughtfully, as if he were thinking. He then looked back at us, and smiled.

"Okay." He said. I looked at him, surprised. Okay? He accepted it just like that? I had a feeling he was taking me lightly and I scowled to get my point across.

"I'm serious about these negotiations, McLean." McLean smiled at me and nodded.

"I said, 'okay', dude." I looked at him, not believing him. He continued smiling at us.

"You still don't believe me?" he asked. "I'll tell you. You eight blew me away with that performance of yours, yesterday. You guys were better than I thought. Maybe even better than that band I hired." He said. "I want to do whatever it takes to get you guys on my record label. If that means fulfilling strange requests and keeping promises, I'm all for it." He said.

I looked at the others, and they gave me reassuring looks. I looked at McLean, nodding.

"Alright, we believe you." I said. McLean laughed, and looked at us.

"Great! All that's left is the signing." With that, he pushed a button on his desk.

"Mrs. Rhonda." He said, into the intercom. Soon, a young woman's voice came onto the other half of the intercom.

"Yes sir?" the woman said. We recognized it as the young woman at the front.

"Please bring in the papers to sign in new artists." He said.

"Yes sir, Mr. McLean." After a minute, she walked in, set the papers on his desk, and left with a smile. He smiled at us, and handed the papers to me. The others gathered round me, and I handed the papers to Noah.

"You're the smart one. You read it." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me, not that I cared, and silently began reading the paper to himself, which spoke of terms and conditions of being part of the label. After he read through all of them, he handed them back to me.

"I've read through everything. It looks good." He said. "There were no hidden messages, so you don't have to worry." I looked at the bottom where we had to sign. Taking a pen, I wrote 'Too Much Drama' on the bottom line and handed it back to McLean.

"Excellent. Welcome aboard." He said as he put his hand out. I shook it, and stood up from my seat.

"You can show up whenever you want to. I look forward to seeing you all again." He said, with a smile. We nodded, waved him off, and exited his office. We didn't say anything as we walked to the building exit. But when we reached the exit, we all looked at each other. At first, we didn't say anything. But soon, I smirked. Trent followed up after, followed by Geoff, and onward. We then started laughing at each other, and soon stood smiling at each other.

"Yes!!" We all cheered.

*Later that day*

"So tell me again, how exactly did we get ourselves into this mess?" Duncan asked Geoff, as he struggled to keep the tower of boxes he was carrying from falling over.

"The girls said they needed us to do an errand for them, and because we love them, we obviously said 'yes'." Geoff said, as he tried to keep the boxes he was holding, together.

"Well, this is what guys do for girls, right? Harold asked as he was carrying some big shopping bags. They hold their bags while they go shopping in the mall."

"Of course! Its common courtesy for a man to hold a woman's bag, while shopping." I said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up! You're only saying that because you're carrying only a few shopping bags! And it's full of nothing, but make-up!" Duncan said, glaring at me. I smirked.

"I know. I'm lucky to have a girl who isn't interested in shopping." I said. Duncan growled.

"If I weren't carrying these boxes, I'd destroy you!" he said, threatening me. I quickly backed off. I knew better than to upset Duncan.

"Well, look on the bright side, guys." DJ said, smiling as he was struggling carrying some clothes in one hand and shopping products in the next.

"What bright side?" Noah said, looking at him, as he held onto some shopping bags. DJ looked up, trying to think of something positive out of this.

"Can we stop for lunch or something? All this walking is killing me!" Owen complained as he held onto some boxes.

"Hey, stop whining guys. Women don't like a man who complains!" Tyler said as he was trying to look tough, but was failing. I felt sorry for him, because he was carrying the most shopping bags out of all of us. Duncan was about to say something, but looked as the girls were coming out of another clothing store. They turned back and looked at us.

"Come on, boys! We still have at least eight more stores to go to!" Bridgette yelled. The guys looked at them in shock, and began silently crying.

"I… wanna… go home…" Owen complained as we began, following the girls to the next shop. I'm not sure of exactly what he said, but I could have sworn I heard Noah say something about 'not liking girls'…

* * *

Well, this is the end of chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. I laughed to myself as I made the ending. I figured the guys needed a good laugh. Chapter 13 will be uploaded next week. Until next time.


	13. Movie of a Lifetime

Here is the 13th Chapter of Documentary: TDI Road Trip, everyone. This is now offically my longest chapter ever written. I'll tell you all now, I'm glad last week is over, because I was caught with a nasty flu that was going around at my school. But in any case, I'm doing better now, so you don't have to worry. In this chapter, I let all of the boys have a chance to speak and I also made this romantic, for all those who love the couples. And speaking of couples, since most of you complain I need to put more couples in my story, I made a poll in my profile for all the couples for my story, saying which couple deserves some spotlight. Also, if you recognize the movie in this story, I put it in there only cause I saw it on Fri. Anyway, that's enough talk. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

Movie of a Lifetime

**Duncan's POV  
**  
I lied on my bed, bored out of my mind. Today was so boring, that even bothering Princess didn't seem to help, and that was my favorite hobby. I looked at the clock as it was 9:00 A.M. I sighed, as I turned on the television in my room, flipping through channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. I decided to watch the news, since it was the only thing that interested me. I sighed as they went to a commercial.

"_Who invented these things anyway?"_ I thought. I sighed as I waited for the commercials to be over. I looked as one of them caught my eye. It was a viewer and a promo for some horror movie called, Halloween II. Interested, I looked as it was already out in theaters. An idea immediately sprung into my head, and I darted out my room to the elevator. I felt the eyes of the other residing residents in the hotel on me, as I arrived in the lobby. I guess I couldn't complain. After all, I was still in my PJ's, which was just a white t-shirt and my boxers. But then again, when did I ever care what people of thought of me?

I looked as Edward was at his usual spot: at the front of desk, typing on that computer of his. He noticed me and stopped.

"Good morning, Master Duncan." He said, bowing to me. I waved it off.

"Dude, I respect your modest and everything, but you don't have to bow to me every time you see me. It makes me feel weird inside." I said. Normally, I would have liked to be recognized by someone lower than me, but after tasting stardom for the first time, I'd rather just be treated as everybody else for a while. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Forgive sir. I'll try harder to work on that." He said. "Is there anything I can help you with today?" I nodded.

"Yes, I need directions to the nearest movie theater." I said. Edward nodded and quickly he began typing on his computer and in less than 30 seconds, I had a piece of paper with listed instructions on how to get from here to a place called, _The Grand_. Afterwards, I headed back up to my room and changed into my everyday clothes. Soon, the rest of boys gathered in my room, after I called them.

"So, what's this 'big meeting' you had all of us here for that was so important?" Noah asked, in his usual arrogant tone. I would have said something back, but I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"We're going to the theater tonight." I said, smiling. The guys looked at me, surprised.

"The movies?" Trent asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm bored sitting around here all day. And I saw a promo for a movie I thought looked really cool and interesting, so I figured we'd all go and watch it." I said, smiling.

"What type of movie is it?" Owen asked, eating a hot dog.

"A horror movie." I said, smirking. "It's called Halloween II." The boys looked at me and shocked.

"What? You guys scared to go see a scary movie?" I asked, smirking. Noah got up.

"No way am I wasting my free time going to see some mindless movie that has people running around, screaming their heads off." He said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, no offense, Duncan, but scary movies really aren't my thing, dude." Trent said.

"Yeah, same here, dude." Geoff said.

"I wet myself every time I see a haunted movie." Owen said, still eating his hot dog.

"No thanks, dude. Scary movies gives me and Bunny nightmares." DJ, petting his bunny.

"The last haunted movie I saw, ruined my whole summer, so…" Tyler said, looking unsure.

"I'm only into Sci-Fi." Harold said, as he got up with the rest of boys and turned to leave. I shook my head, upset and annoyed.

"You idiots." I said. "Its not going to be just us, the girls are coming to!" At this, the guys all stopped and turned back at me. I smirked. I knew that would get their attention.

"Think about it guys. Horror movies are the best places for a guy and a girl to go out on a date. Why?" I asked, as I looked at their faceless expressions. I mentally hit myself.

"Because, at every scary part of the movie, the girl always leaps to the closest person for protection. And who's that? The guy! This is the perfect place for guys to get comfortable with girls." I said, explaining it to them. This sent the boys into a thinking stage, as if they thought that a scary movie was now starting to sound like a pretty good idea.

"So what do you guys say? "Let's do this." I said, smirking. I extended my hand out into the center. "For Courtney." I said. Trent looked at me, and smiled.

"For Gwen." he said as he put his hand on mine.

"For Leshawna." Harold said.

"For Izzy!" Owen said, finishing his hot dog.

"For Bridgette, dudes!" Geoff yelled. We all looked at DJ, who was petting Bunny, but then he breathe out, smiling at us.

"For Sadie." He said, putting his hand with the rest of us. Tyler gulped, but then smiled.

"For Lindsey." He said. We all looked at Noah, who was looking at us, like something was wrong with us. We waited for him to make a decision. Finally, he sighed and walked over, putting his hand in the middle and at the top.

"For Katie." He said. We all smiled at each other. This was going to rock!

"For the girls on three. 1…2…3…"

"For the girls!!" We all cheered.

By 7:30 P.M., we were all in the hallway with our girls. We didn't feel like changing into anything, so we just wore our regular clothes. I held onto Princess's hand as we all headed down to the lobby.

"So, what movie are we actually going to go see?" Courtney asked me, looking suspicious. I smirked at her.

"I can't tell. That would spoil the surprise." I said. She then glared at me, menacingly.

"Duncan…" she said, with a threatening tone. I smirked and kissed her on her forehead, making her blush. I laughed until she hit me and called me a 'pig' afterward. I just smiled. This was going to be a _very_ long night. Me and the boys got into our cars, and smiled at each other, as I drove to the movie theater.

We arrived with plenty of time to spare and got in line for our tickets, with the girls behind us. It was relatively short, due to there not being a lot of people, who wanted to watch the movie. I sighed as it was finally our turn.

"16 tickets for Halloween II, dude." I said. I paid the money and handed out the tickets. We walked in the theater, which looked small from the outside, but was really big on the inside. Before heading to the movie, Owen begged us to go to the snack bar. I sighed and shrugged, as we all bought drinks, popcorn, and candy. We all had to drag Owen from the counter, because he was trying to buy all the popcorn they had.

We walked into the theater, and we all sat in the middle row. Thankfully, there were sixteen seats, so we all sat together. We looked as the lights were beginning to dim, and turn off, meaning the movie was about to start. I smiled and looked as the previews were finally over.

I looked at the picture, drinking my soda, when suddenly, a scary part of the movie happened, resulting in everyone screaming. I looked at Princess as she jumped on me, with her eyes closed. I smirked.

"You okay there, Princess?" I asked. She looked at me, upset as I called her by the name, she hated being called.

"I'm fine, just startled." She said, sitting upright in her seat. I smirked.

"If you're scared, you can sit with me, until the movie is over." I said. She glared at me.

"No way. You'll probably try something perverted on me. And I'm not scared."

"Right. If you're not scared, then why is your hand still holding onto mine?" I asked, smirking. Courtney looked down at her hand, and saw I was right. She wanted to move it, but couldn't as another scary part was coming up. I smiled and put my arm around her. She looked at me, upset, but didn't say anything as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Feel better, Princess?" I asked. She elbowed me in my gut, and told me to 'be quiet'. I smiled and continued watching the movie.

**Trent's POV  
**  
I sat down beside Gwen, who smiled at me, as she ate some of our popcorn. We looked as the movie was starting, and I gulped, telling myself to be brave for Gwen's sake. I looked as it wasn't that scary, until the killer started his killing spree. I gulped and looked at Gwen, who didn't seem scared at all.

"You're not scared?" I asked. Gwen looked at me, smiling.

"Not really. I watched horror movies when I was young and I always found them, kinda cool." She said, turning back to the movie.

"Oh." I said, quietly. I looked over at Duncan, and saw he was doing well, with Courtney. I gave him a thumbs-up and he returned it. I turned my attention back to the movie, and screamed when another scary part came on. I looked at Gwen and she got wide-eyed for some reason.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me, shaking a bit.

"Yeah, just a bit scared." She said. I smiled.

"I thought you said you found horror movies cool." I said.

"Doesn't mean they're not scary sometimes." I nodded and put my arm around her. She blushed a bit.

"You okay now?" I asked. She nodded,

"Yeah, thanks." She said. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and returned it. We then returned back to the movie.

**Geoff's POV  
**  
I held Bridgette as her face was in my chest. Immediately, when the movie started, she covered her eyes and turned away from the screen. I let her put her face in my chest, as I rubbed her back.

"You okay?" I asked, still rubbing her back. She looked at me, fine, but a bit scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling. "I just don't like horror movies, much."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. They scare me too. But I know something that can make it better." I said, smiling.

"And what's that?" she said, with a flirting in her tone, behind it. I smirked.

"This." I said, as I kissed her on her lips. She kissed me back, and we were engaged in a make-out session.

**DJ's POV  
**  
I sat beside Sadie, trying to relax and keep myself from screaming and running out of the theater. I eagerly munched on some popcorn and sipped some of my soda. I looked as another scary part with the killer came on. I screamed, but covered my mouth quickly with my hand. I sighed as I drank some more soda, trying to calm down. I looked over at Sadie as she was crying softly.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned. She looked over at me, and nodded, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Just a little scared, is all." She said. "I feel dumb for crying over a movie." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't be." I said. "I don't like scary movies. If you weren't here, I'd probably have already run out the movie, screaming my head off." I said, smiling. She laughed at this and laid a kiss on my cheek. We looked at each other, blushing, but we smiled. She then laid her head on my chest. I looked surprised, but smiled.

**Noah's POV  
**  
I groaned. I really did not want to be in this stupid movie. I didn't even like horror movies. To me, they were all the same thing: mindless violence, monsters killing people, and teenagers running around as if they had lost their minds. If I could, I'd be back at the hotel, reading a good book, with some warm milk. I sighed, as I ate some popcorn, watching another scary part, come on. I rolled my eyes.

I listened as the people in the theater screamed, and someone beside me, made a small yelping noise. I looked at Katie, beside me as I saw her buried in her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She looked at me, with her hands over eyes.

"Nothing, just covering my eyes, so I don't see what happens." She said.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Because I don't like seeing all the blood and gore; it gives me nightmares." She explained. I nodded as I turned back to the movie, eating popcorn. I then felt someone on my shoulder and looked as Katie, put her head on me. I knew it would be rude to tell her to get off, so I let her stay there.

**Harold's POV  
**  
I tried to get into the movie, but it was so boring. There were no robots, no technological equipment, no cyborgs, and no future weapons. I looked at Leshawna as she seemed to like the movie fine. I tried to watch it for her sake, but it just didn't really make any sense. I yawned as I felt tired watching the movie, but the screaming from the audience and the people in the movie, woke me up. Leshawna looked at me.

"Something wrong, sugar?" she asked. I looked at her.

"No, nothing." I answered. "Its just I'm trying to get into this movie, but I really can't. Plus, I'm trying to stay awake, but it's getting kind of hard due to how boring this movie is." Leshawna smiled and brought my head down to her chest. I was surprised, but then smiled.

"Feel better, hun?" she asked. She didn't get an answer, because I fell asleep right then and there.

**Tyler's POV  
**  
At first, I thought the movie would be scary, but I guess not. But I wouldn't know; my attention wasn't on the movie, but Lindsey. She complained that the movie was scary. I smiled and kissed her on her cheek, which soon began a make-out session, between the two of us.

**Owen's POV  
**  
I had just finished all of my candy and popcorn, and was still feeling a bit hungry. I looked over at Izzy, who was staring at the movie, with a happy expression. I tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey Iz, can I have your popcorn?" I asked, my stomach growling. She smiled at me.

"Sure Owen." She said, handing me her popcorn. I snatched it from her, and put my entire face into it, eating all of it. Izzy looked at me, and laughed at me. I lifted my head from the bowl of popcorn, which was now completely empty; I could feel pieces of popcorn on my face. Izzy reached over and ate all the pieces that didn't reach my mouth. She then got close to my lips and kissed me, making me laugh. I kissed her back on the lips, and after that, we become more focused in a game of tonsil hockey, than on the movie.

**Duncan's POV  
**  
Soon, the movie ended, and we all exited the theater. Most of the girl's faces were red, due to them blushing. We all gave each other a thumbs-up, proud of our accomplishments. We all drove back to the hotel from the theater, which we thanked wasn't far away. Afterwards, we escorted our ladies back to our rooms and said good night to them. We headed back to our own floor, and said good night to each other. I threw off my shirt and jeans and collapsed on my bed, which left me in my PJ's. I instantly fell asleep.

Soon, I heard knocking at my door. I ignored it after while, but soon it got bigger. I growled and got up. I looked at my clock as it said 2:00 A.M.

"_If its one of the guys, I'm kicking their ass."_ I thought. I opened my door, and saw someone I didn't expect to see: Princess.

"Princess?" I said, not believing it. She was about to say something, but decided not to.

"Sorry if I disturbed while you were you sleeping, but I was wondering…" I looked at her, confused.

"…can I sleep with you tonight?" I looked at her, surprised. But then I smirked. She must have seen it, because she got upset.

"Don't get me wrong! Its not that I want to. But that stupid movie of yours gave me nightmares, so I couldn't sleep!" she said, shouting. I smirked and opened the door.

"My room is your room, Princess." I said. She tried to hide, but I knew she smiled as I let her in. I closed the door after her and got back in bed. She looked at me, suspiciously.

"Don't try anything funny." Courtney said. I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. And with that, I went to back to sleep with my back to Princess and her back to mine.

**Trent's POV  
**  
I was sleeping peacefully, until I heard knocking at my door. I yawned, stretched, and got out of my bed. I opened the door, and was surprised to see Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." I said, scratching the back of my head. "You need anything?" I asked, still tired. She looked a bit embarrassed, and tired, but looked at me.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, Trent." She said. "But… can I sleep with you tonight?" I looked a bit surprised.

"Turns out that movie scared me more than I thought." She said. I smiled and opened the door more to let her in. She smiled and kissed me as she walked in. I smiled and got in my side of the bed, while she got in with me. I yawned as I was about to fall back asleep until I felt someone's arm around me. I looked as it was Gwen's. I smiled and fell back asleep.

**Geoff's POV  
**  
I wasn't really tired when I got home from the movies, so I decided to watch T.V. until I felt tired. I started to doze off around 1:00 A.M., so I turned off my T.V. and went to sleep. One hour later, I heard someone knocking at my door. I looked at it and got up to answer it. Opening it up a bit, I looked as it was Bridgette. I instantly smiled and opened the door all the way.

"Hey Bridgette." I said. She smiled as she saw me.

"Hey Geoff, sorry to wake you up this late, but can I sleep with you, please?" I looked at her, surprised. But then I remembered how she acted during the movie. I smiled and opened the door.

"Sure." I said, answering her. She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and hopped in bed, with Bridgette beside me. I turned off the lamp and we both lied down to go to sleep.

**Owen's POV  
**  
I was making me a midnight-night snack before bed. It was a special sandwich I learned how to make, that involved a lot of different kinds of foods. When I was finished, I ate the whole thing in one bite and sighed, happily. I patted my stomach, seeing that it was full and jumped in bed, which surprisingly didn't break. I was about to turn off the lamp, but I heard someone knocking at my door. Getting up, I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked as it was Izzy.

"Hi Izzy!" I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey Owen! Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. I looked, surprised.

"Sure, but how come?" She smiled.

"Don't know. Just felt like sleeping with someone I know and like. So, I automatically thought, 'Owen'!" she said, in a fast-hard-to-understand voice. I smiled and closed the door, getting in the bed as Izzy jumped in with me. I kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. I turned out the lights and we continued kissing afterwards.

**Noah's POV  
**  
I was glad to be back from that dark movie place. It interrupted my reading time, and my schedule, so I had to hurry and speed read to get back on track. But then again, there was no need to. After all, I've only re-read this book like fifty times already. Putting the book up, I yawned and looked at the clock. Sighing, I clapped my hands and then room instantly went dark. I then got in bed and slept.

I awoke three hours later, due to someone knocking at my door. I looked at it, and I really didn't want to get up. Sighing, I put on my slippers and walked to the door. I opened it, and looked to see who it was. I was surprised to see it was Katie.

"Katie, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked. Just because she likes me and I respect her to a certain degree, doesn't mean I'm not going to stop being me. She looked down with a sad, pitiful look, and I immediately felt sorry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." I said. "I'm just a very cranky person, is all." Katie shook her head 'no'.

"No. It's my fault. I'm sorry for waking you up this late." She said.

"No, it's fine, really." I said. "So, what did you need?" I asked. At this, she grew quiet. And then looked up, blushing.

"If it's alright with you, c-could I p-p-possibly sleep with you?" She said, stammering the whole sentence. I looked up at her, surprised and shocked.

"I mean, if you don't want me to, I understand! It's just, well, that movie gave me some bad dreams and I couldn't sleep." She said. I scratched my head, not knowing what to say or think. Sighing, I opened my door for her to come in. She smiled and hugged me, making me blush. I got into the bed, but looked the other way, so as not to face her, because my face was still red. With that, re both departed off to sleep.

**DJ's POV  
**  
I put Bunny in his cage after feeding him, and got ready for bed. I yawned and I turned off the lamp, as I got in bed. But soon, knocks came from the door, and I looked at it. I got up and answered it, hoping whoever it was, would make it quick. I looked as it was Sadie, which surprised me.

"Hey Sadie." I said, smiling. She looked at me, and smiled back.

"Hey DJ." She said. "Hey listen, can I sleep with you for tonight?" She asked. I looked at her, surprised. I scratched my head.

"Sure, if you want." I said, opening the door for her. She smiled and hugged me as she walked in. I smiled and closed the door, behind her. I got in bed, looking at her Sadie's back as she fell asleep. I smiled and put my arm around her. With that, I also fell asleep.

**Harold's POV  
**  
I just finished reading all of my comic books, even though I had already re-read them before. I yawned as I was exhausted. After I finished using the bathroom, I jumped into my PJ's and into bed. I turned off my lamp, and was about to doze off, when I heard the door knocked. I looked at it, and jumped out of bed and walked to the door. I looked as it was Leshawna.

"Hey Leshawna." I said, smiling. I really did like this girl. She was one fine foxy mama!

"Hey Harold." She said, smiling. "Hey hun, you mind if I sleep with you for tonight?" She asked. My heart stopped, and started again, as I was surprised.

"Sure." I said, letting her in. She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I closed the door after she came in and I got in bed with her. It was going to be a good night, I thought as I fell asleep.

**Tyler's POV  
**  
I had finally finished doing 100 push-ups and now I was exhausted. I threw off my jock clothes and changed into my PJ's. Yawning, I jumped into my bed and was about to turn off the lamp, but stopped as the door knocked. I got up and opened the door, looking to see that it was Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey." I said, smiling.

"Hey Taylor." She said, smiling. She still couldn't get my name right. But I didn't mind.

"Hey, that scary movie gave me nightmares. Can I sleep with you, please?" she asked. I smiled and automatically let her in. I looked at her in her PJ's, and she looked gorgeous. I got in my bed with her and she kissed me. I kissed her back and turned out the lights, as we continued.

**Normal POV  
**  
And we that, the eight couples slept peacefully together until the morning…

* * *

Well, I hoped you all enjoy this chapter of TDI Road Trip. The next chapter will also have some romantic features. I have it thought out, but won't be up till next weekend. Hope you can wait that long. And don't forget about the poll on my profile. Until next time, my fans.


	14. Past Revealed at the Beach

Here is Chapter 14, my friends and fans. I am extremely happy about how this chapter came out. Not so much as my last chapter, but still I enjoyed it. It isn't nearly as long as the last chapter, but I made it as long as I could. I don't like to post chapters if they are under 1,000 words cause it seems short. I'd personally like to thank all those who have reviewed my story and voted in my poll, which is still open in my profile. If you have not yet voted in the poll, please do so before or after you have read this chapter, as it concerns my story. Thank you for reading my intro, and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**h

* * *

Past Revealed at the Beach

**Duncan's POV**

I was sleeping fine, but felt the rays of the sun hit me straight in my eyes.

"_Damn it."_ I thought. I was having a good dream, but it just had to end cause of the sun. I covered them with my hand. I was about to get up, but looked as there was another hand on my chest. I looked to the right of me, and saw Courtney sleeping with a smile on her face. I blinked once, trying to remember if anything happened last night. Not remembering anything, I shook my head and concluded nothing happened. Stretching, I yawned and looked back at Courtney. I kissed her on the side of her face, smirking. She was cute even when she was asleep. I looked as her eyes opened up and she looked up at me, still asleep.

We stared at each other for a good minute, before her eyes got big and wide. She screamed and then fell off the bed. I looked at her, and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Princess." I said, smiling. She glared at me, and stood up, wiping dust off her PJ's.

"Shut up, Duncan." She said, upset. I smiled at her. She was damn sexy when she was mad. I looked as someone knocked on the door, and I opened it. I looked as it was Trent and Geoff, with Gwen and Bridgette.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Trent asked. "We heard screaming and thought there was trouble."

"It's nothing." I said. "Just Princess going through her usual antics." I then felt a slap on the back of my head and I turned around and looked as Princess was glaring at me.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"I only screamed because you were the first thing I saw when I woke up!" she yelled. I smirked.

"That's a good thing. You should be happy to see my handsome face in the morning." I said, as I cupped her face with my hand. Suddenly, a felt a surge of pain between my legs. I fell on the ground, grasping the thing between my legs.

* * *

**Trent's POV**

I looked as Courtney kicked Duncan in between the legs. I looked at him in pity. Courtney then left the room, upset as she left Duncan as he was. The girls ran off to calm Courtney down. Geoff and I looked at Duncan as he was still rolling on the ground.

"You okay, dude?" Geoff asked. Duncan didn't answer as he was still in pain. I immediately felt sorry for him.

Later…

After all the drama and Duncan having got over his pain, we all met in the lobby for breakfast. We were glad it was free, because we did not have enough money to pay for all the food, Owen had ate or was still eating. We all watched him as he had finished 5 plates of eggs, 3 bowls of grits, 3 bowls of cereal, a whole plate of sausage and biscuits, 10 blueberry muffins, and a number of pancakes. We were all watching him shocked, except Izzy, who was staring at him, fascinated.

We looked as he finished his last pancake on his plate and belched, making Izzy laugh and smile. He then sighed as if he were in Heaven. Nobody moved or said anything for a minute. I looked as Gwen pushed her eggs away from her.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." She said. Owen smiled and took her plate of eggs, and started eating.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling all that hungry, either." Sadie said as she pushed her bowl of grits away from her.

"Same here." Katie said as she pushed her oatmeal to the center of the table.

"I'm full." Bridgette said, pushing her half-eaten hash brown away.

The rest of us resumed eating, but we didn't eat much, due to us, losing our appetite thanks to Owen. Izzy, however, had no problem, and continued eating her breakfast as if nothing happened. As I looked at the two of them, I realized they were made for each other. They could understand each other even when the rest of us couldn't. But I don't want to think of what their kids would be like. Combined with Owen's stomach and his love of food with Izzy's impulsiveness and her craziness, their offspring would probably be the end of the world as we know it.

"Hey guys." Bridgette said. We all looked at her as she looked at us with a smile.

"You all feel like hitting the beach today?" She asked. We all looked at each other. The beach didn't sound like a bad idea. Los Angeles's waves were the best in the world. And plus, I didn't have anything to do today.

"I'm in." I said.

"Same here!" Geoff said. I already knew he was going. After all, he and Bridgette were practically inseparable.

"Guess I'm in." Duncan said.

We all agreed, except Noah, who we forced to go, even if he didn't want in. We got dressed in our swimsuits, and met in the lobby. I looked at Gwen as she was dressed in a black bikini. I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." I said, flirting with her. She blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She said. Duncan looked at Courtney as she was in her swimsuit. He whistled at her and smirked. She glared at him.

"Do you want what happened this morning to happen right now again?" She threatened. And at that Duncan kept his mouth closed. Besides Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, and I, the others looked confused.

"What do you mean 'this morning'?" Harold asked. Duncan scowled at him.

"None of your business." He answered. To prevent a fight from breaking out, I hurried us all to the cars. Duncan told me to drive as he was still feeling sore from this morning, earning confused looks from all the guys, besides Geoff and me. I would have told them, but then they would have resulted getting hurt by Duncan, and I knew, that if Duncan and I ever fought, I would not win.

As I drove up on the beach, I looked at the beautiful blue waves. I smiled to myself as I knew I was going to enjoy this. I got out of the car and looked at the sky. The sun was shining high and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The boys looked excited too, except for Noah, who was too engrossed in his book to care. I really didn't know what Katie saw in him. Sure, he had good brains and he looked pretty good, but his personality was not boyfriend material.

We all looked around the beach, until we found a place to set up our stuff. Afterwards, Bridgette and Geoff left to hit the waves. I was about to go join them, but looked at Gwen as she was putting on sunscreen.

"Want me to stay and keep you company?" I asked, smiling. She looked at me, and smiled.

"You can go have fun. I'll be here, watching you." She said. I kissed her and ran off to rent a surfboard. After that, I was on the water with Geoff and Bridgette.

* * *

**Geoff's POV**

I paddled on the water with Bridgette and smiled at her.

"I'm not much of a surfer, so if I bail, don't laugh." I said. She giggled at me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Relax. Surfing is just like driving. You're just riding on the water instead of the streets." She said. I looked as Trent joined us and we hit each other's fists. I looked as the first wave was coming and started paddling out. I stood up and looked as I was surfing. Bridgette gave me a thumbs-up as she started doing moves on her board. I smiled and clapped for her, but I wasn't paying attention and looked as the waves caught me.

I swam back up and spit out the water that got in my mouth. Bridgette came up to me and helped me on my board.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded, with a smile.

"That was great for your first try." I smiled and looked as the next wave was coming. Again, I readied myself for this one. I looked at Trent as he was doing well. I cheered for him as I surfed on the wave. Bridgette surfed next to me as she continued doing her cool tricks on the board. We continued surfing for about half an hour until we grew tired and headed back to the beach. I sighed as I sat on the yellow sand.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!" I said as I sat down. Bridgette sat next to me and I smiled as I lied in the sun.

* * *

**Trent's POV**

I looked as Geoff and Bridgette headed back to the beach. I decided to catch a few more waves and then head back. After I finished, I headed back to the beach. I looked for Gwen, but looked as she wasn't there. In fact, none of the girls were there. I looked at Duncan, who was lying on his towel, tanning.

"Where'd the girls go?" I asked.

"They headed to the store to go get us some food." He answered with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. I looked at him, confused.

"What happened to the food we brought with us?" I asked.

"A certain someone ate it all before any of us could even get a bite." Noah said, taking his eyes off his book and eyeing Owen, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I got hungry on the ride over here." He said. I shook my head. Owen is Owen, but still…

"_Nothing left to do but wait."_ I thought. I lied on my towel and sighed, tanning. I had to admit it felt good, lying in the sun like this. Normally, I'd be sweating like crazy, but now. I feel like I could lie in this position for a long time. I felt the sun's rays hit me, but I soon felt someone blocking my light. I looked up and saw a girl standing in front of me. She looked Asian, but not entirely. Her hair was black and long. She looked pretty, but not as pretty as Gwen. She smiled as she sat by me. I looked at her, blankly.

"Uh… hi?" I said. She smiled at me and kneeled down to me.

"Hi." I looked at her, confused.

"Uh… you need anything?" I asked.

"No, but it looks like you do." I still didn't get what she meant. Who was this girl?

"You here alone?" she asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"No, I'm here with my friends and my girlfriend." At this, her face seemed to change to a scowl, but quickly changed back to a smile.

"Oh? Well, is she here?"

"No, she and her friends left, but they'll be back." I said.

"Well, while they're gone, why don't we relax?" She said. I looked as she put her hand on my chest. I backed up, knowing what she was doing. She smirked as she came closer to me. I gulped as she came closer to me. She was within inches of my face.

"Hey!" someone yelled out. I looked toward the voice and so did the girl. There standing with groceries in her hand was Gwen and the others. Suddenly, her face changed to that of shock as she stared at the girl. The girl's face showed the same expression as if she couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?!" the girl said, with a demanding voice.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Gwen said back. "Shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy somewhere, showing off your money?" The girl looked at Gwen and the others as if they were trash. The boys and I looked at them as if a cat fight could break out any minute.

"Hmph! I wouldn't talk so big if I were you, Gwen." The girl said. "After all, I'm not the one who's been made an outcast by everyone because I worship Satan."

"The only reason I am an outcast is because you spread those stupid rumors about me all over the school!" Gwen shouted back. "And if I were such an outcast, then I wouldn't have friends, now would I?"

"The only reason you hang out with them is because they suit you. You're all outcasts in my books. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

She then laughed at them, and I could see the girls were about to go off on them. But someone stepped in between them and the girl. I looked as it was Duncan. He glared at the girl.

"Listen here, babe. I don't appreciate you talking badly about my girlfriend and her friends." He said. "Its obvious that you're not wanted here, by any of us, so I'd advise you take your leave, before trouble starts." He threatened.

The girl stared at him up and down, before shrugging. She turned to leave, but not before looking at me.

"I'll see you around sometime." She then winked at me and left. I shook my head, disgusted. We all looked back at the girls, and by the look of their faces, I could tell they were still upset. Especially Gwen. I looked as she put her groceries and walked off. I looked at her, surprised and stood up. Duncan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go after her, dude. We'll take care of the girls." I nodded, and ran off after Gwen.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I looked as Trent ran after Gwen and I sat down beside Princess, who looked upset. She didn't say anything or look at me.

"You okay?" I asked, seriously. I admit, I fool around and joke a lot with Courtney. But when she's upset or feeling depressed, all jokes are off.

"I'm fine." She said, sternly. I could tell she wasn't, but her tone of voice.

"You sure? Cause you don't sound fine." I said.

"I said I'm fine!" she said, yelling at me. I looked at her, surprised and didn't say anything else. All I could do was wait for her to cool off. I heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry." She said. I shook my head, 'no'.

"Its alright." I said. "Who was that girl?" I asked. Courtney's face changed to anger.

"Her name's Heather." She said. "She's a traitor. A lousy, good-for-nothing, backstabbing traitor!" I said.

"Calm down, Princess. You're getting upset again." I said, noticing how red her face was getting.

"Sorry." She said drinking some water she got from her bag. "I just get so mad whenever I see that girl's face or hear her name." I can tell this girl must have done something horribly wrong to make Princess this upset.

"She used to be our friend." She told me. "We were all the best of friends. We hung out together, went shopping, had sleepovers, shared secrets, just usual girl stuff." I said. I nodded, listening to her story.

"The trouble started the week before finals. We were all studying hard because these tests were suppose to determine whether we passed or failed." She took another drink of water from her water bottle. "We all got together whenever we could to study, except for Heather. She had recently gotten a new boyfriend and she was more interested in dating than studying. We warned her multiple times not to get involved with boys, but she wouldn't listen."

I could probably have guessed the rest of the story, but I let her finish.

"She didn't listen to us, so during the week of the finals, so failed, miserably." I said, remembering the whole thing. "We all scored within the Top 10, even Lindsey did, surprisingly. Heather passed, but she had one of the lowest, if not the lowest, scores out of all the people who took the finals." I looked as she took another drink of water from her bottle. I took a soda bottle from one of the grocery bags and drunk.

"We all celebrated our passing of the finals. But Heather didn't. She had always been in the Top 10, so when she wasn't in, you can already guess people started to talk. And this made her upset. She instantly blamed us and that was when the trouble started."

"Lemme guess." I said. "She started spreading rumors and doing whatever she could to get people away from you all." Courtney nodded.

"Yup. And soon, we were all alone. Nobody wanted to talk with us, sit with us at lunch, or be anywhere around us. We were virtually invisible." She said. "What I want to know is why she did it! Its not our fault she failed she didn't score high enough! She's lucky she passed at all! We told her to study first, and worry about boys later! But she wouldn't listen!"

She must have realized she was yelling, because I was staring at her. She took another drink of water.

"I just don't understand. I really don't understand her." I looked at her and noticed a tear drop coming from her eyes. I put my finger on her face and got rid of it. She looked at me.

"Listen Princess." I said. "You can't blame yourself for what that witch has done. She chose to spend time with her boyfriend than study and that's her own fault. So what if she spread rumors about you and the girls? If you know it isn't true, then don't worry about it. If those idiots at your school are stupid enough to believe it, that's their problem." I cupped her face to make sure she was listening to me, as I was actually being serious.

"As long as you're getting an education, she can spread all the little rumors she wants. Its you that will be in the Top 10, not her." I said. She stared at me, amazed. Suddenly, she kissed me on my lips, surprising me a bit, before I kissed back. I looked at her, surprised and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Duncan." She said. I smirked.

"Anytime Princess." I said.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I looked at what had just conspired between the girls and the girl they were fighting. I sighed as the fight ended and went back to reading my book. I saw Katie sit down beside me. I looked at her for a brief moment, and then returned back to my book. I continued reading until I felt someone over my shoulder. I turned around and looked as Katie was standing over me, reading. I gave her a strange look and she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just curious to what you're reading." She said. I scratched my head.

"Its nothing really. Just a regular fantasy book." I said. She looked at me, surprised.

"What?" I asked, as she stared at me.

"Nothing. Just kinda surprised. I didn't think someone like you would read fantasy books." She said, smiling. I blushed.

"Even someone as sarcastic and smart as me, can have a little imagination." I said, looking away. She sat down beside me, again.

"Mind if I read it with it you?" She asked. I looked at her, surprised with a blush on my cheeks.

"Sure if you want." I said. She smiled and sat down beside me, as I read silently to her.

* * *

**Trent's POV**

I ran off in the direction Gwen walked off to. I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I called out her name, but she didn't hear me. Either that or she didn't answer back. I came upon a tall palm tree and sat down in the shade, to get out of heat. I looked around, worried.

"_Gwen, where are you?"_ I thought. I sighed to myself. Soon, I heard a soft sound. It sounded close. I got up from my seat and walked around the tree. I looked as it was Gwen. Her back was too me, and she was facing the tree with her hands over face.

"Gwen?" I said, looking at her, concerned. She looked at me, surprised and I saw her eyes were red, obviously from crying.

"Trent…" she said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you left in a hurry and I was worried about you." Gwen's smile disappeared and her head was down. Her hair covered her faces, making it hard to see her expression.

"Did… she… do anything to… you?" I looked at her, knowing what she meant.

"She tried to come on to me, but I rejected her." I then put my arms around Gwen, hugging her. "Reason being? Because my heart already belongs to one girl." Gwen didn't say anything at first.

"I'm glad." She said. I then heard sobs and felt my chest getting wet. I started rubbing Gwen's back as she cried. We stayed like that for a while, before she finally stopped. I looked at her, as she was smiling again.

"Feel better?" I asked. She nodded. I was glad. I then kissed her on her lips, and she kissed back. We both stood there, smiling at each other. We then laughed at each other.

"You ready to head back?" I asked.

"Mind if we stay here for a little bit longer?" I nodded and sat down under the palm tree, glad to be in the shade. Gwen sat down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled and put my arm around her. We stayed like that, just glad to be together.

* * *

Well, here is the end of Chapter 14. The next chapter I plan to pick up where this chapter left off. I have an idea with how this story is going and I'm liking it very much. I hope you all like it as well, and wish me luck in continuing this story. Until next time, my friends.


	15. The Surfing Competition

Well, here is the long-awaited Chapter 15, my friends. Like I said, I really am happy about this story. This chapter I think is one of my best I've done so far. I copied it from a surf movie my parents were watching two nights ago. If you haven't figured out, I'm extremely happy, right now. Maybe because I have so many fans to this story. Even my mom is inteerested. Weird, huh? This chapter is written entirely in Bridgette's POV, besides the first part. I figured since she was a surfer, she be given the spotlight for once. Speaking of spotlight, I decided to give two of my special friends on FF some spotlight in my story. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

* * *

The Surfing Competition

**Trent's POV**

Gwen and I sat down looking at the waves as they smashed against one another. If I could, I'd like to stay here forever and enjoy this scene. But I knew we couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to. I looked at Gwen as she fallen asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew we had to get back to the others, since I could tell they were starting to get worried. I leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Gwen, we gotta get back to the others." I said, smiling as I looked down on her. She looked up at me, still asleep with a smile.

"But you feel so nice." She said, yawning. I smiled at her. She really knew how to make a man feel good.

"I know. But if we don't get back, the others will start to worry." I said. She sighed.

"Okay." She stood up, but nearly stumbled as she had to grab onto the tree for support. I nearly laughed, but stopped.

"Want me to carry you back?" I asked. She looked at me, blushing, but smiled and said 'sure'. I picked her up bridal style, making her yelp. She put her hands around my neck, and she looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, as she kissed me on my cheek. She snuggled in my chest as I carried her back. I looked as the sun was still in the sky, but I could tell it was getting late in the day.

I carried Gwen back to the beach, and the others looked at us.

"Well, well. Where have you two lovebirds been off to for so long?" Duncan asked, smirking at us. Gwen and I blushed as I set her down on the ground. He laughed until Courtney hit him in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder, giving Courtney a 'what the hell' look.

"Leave them alone." Courtney said. "Whatever they did, while they were gone is none of your or any of our business." Gwen and I looked at each other, blushing as I rubbed my head, awkwardly. The guys all gave me a thumbs-up, while I smiled and blushed. The girls all smiled at Gwen, who blushed, looking the other way.

**Bridgette's POV**

I was staring at Gwen with a smile on my face. I looked as I soon saw a group of people, heading for the water with surfboard in their hands. My curiosity piqued, I got up to see what was happening. I looked at a fellow surfer whose surfboard had pictures of explosions on it that said, 'Boom'. He looked a lot like Harold, except he was wearing dark sunglasses, had green hair and he was wearing a green camouflage shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked. He looked at me, and pulled his sunglasses up, revealing his green eyes. He smiled at me.

"Oh, it's the annual surf competition. They host it every summer to see who the best surfer is." He explained.

"I've been training hard this summer, and I'm going to win!" he shouted. My eyes were glowing and I immediately ran back to the others and grabbed my surfboard.

"What's happening, Bridge?" Geoff asked. I smiled at him.

"It's a surf competition!" I said, excited.

"Wow, what was your first clue?" Noah said, keeping his eyes on his book. I ignored him and looked at my friends.

"What don't we all join?" I suggested. Some of them were interested, but the others didn't seem to think it was fun.

"I'm in!" Geoff shouted. I knew he would. Trent jumped up, joining in. Duncan smiled, jumping up. Owen, who had just finished a burger, stood up, with Izzy, joining in. DJ nodded, as he stood up. Tyler, in an effort to impress Lindsey, decided to join. Gwen, having nothing else better to do, decided to join. Courtney, in an effort to show what a C.I.T. can do, decided to join, standing by Duncan.

Sadie decided to join since DJ was in. Leshawna shrugged, and jumped up to join. Since Sadie was joining, Katie decided to join as well. Lindsey, after Tyler explained it to her, decided to join, thinking it could be fun. Noah, who didn't want to join, decided too after Katie persuaded him.

"So, we're all in then?" I asked. They all nodded and we headed for the rental house to get our surfboards. With that, we all headed for the group of surfers assembled. I looked around. Everyone seemed to have their expression. Most seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking with those next to them. Others seemed to keep to themselves, trying to concentrate.

All of us had our boards to surf with. We all chose boards that fit our personalities. Trent's board had a picture of a guitar on it with the word 'ROCK on the back. Gwen's board was black and had pictures of shadows on it. Duncan's had a picture of jail cell on it and the words 'Bad Boy' on the back. Courtney's had a picture of a legislative house, such as the ones they had in D.C. Geoff's had a picture of people partying and had 'Party Boy' on the back. Mine was simple, as it had just waves on it and people surfing on them. Owen's board was strange, as it had just pictures of food. Izzy's had pictures of sparks on it and a huge explosion on the back.

Harold's had wizards performing various spells on it. Leshawna's had a picture of a neighborhood that resembled the ghetto. Katie and Sadie's boards were the same. They were both pink and had 'Best Friends' on the back. DJ's had a bunny on it that looked similar to his own. Noah's simple had a book on with the word, 'Book-Worm' on the back. Tyler's had a red board with the word 'Jock' on it. Lastly, Lindsey's board had the word 'Princess' on it and was pink with sparkles on it.

"Attention, all surfers!" Our attention and that of the others was switched to an announcer who was smiling at all of us. "Welcome to our Annual Summer Surfing Contest! We are pleased to see so many young and energetic surfers out today!" He shouted. "Who will be the victor of the surfing contest, and take home the extravagant Surfing Trophy?!" he yelled, pointing to a gold yellow trophy with a surfer on top, one of the referees was holding. "And who will get the chance to take on last year's champion, Yami Long?!"

A young boy who was probably around 17, walked in front of the crowd. No one could see his face or expression, as he was wearing a white baseball cap. He wore blue swimming trunks with white flame designs on them and wore a blue swimming shirt, with some sort of Asian design on it. He silently walked away, rising more than a few eyebrows from the crowd.

"He's not very talkative." The announcer said. "Before we begin, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to explain the rules, please." Some of the surfers nodded, while others groaned or rolled their eyes, ready to get started already. "Rule #1, this is the preliminary round. You will have ten minutes to surf on the waves, without falling off your board. If you last ten minutes, you move on to the next round. If you bail or wipeout on the waves, you are out of the competition."

"Rule #2, while we understand that this is a competition and we understand that everyone wants to win, we expect everyone to do their best and play fair. We do not like cheaters in our contest. And if we suspect you or anyone else of cheating, may Heaven have mercy on you." He threatened, making some of the surfer gulp or sweat in fear. I noticed Duncan gulp and swallow something in his throat.

"Rule #3, and the most important rule of all, have fun!" he shouted. "Now that's the settled, let's surf!!" he shouted, making all of the surfers shout, excited. "All those who are participating in the contest, please head to the starting line. All those who aren't, we ask you to please step back on the beach."

The others and I headed for the starting line and readied ourselves, except Noah who thought this whole thing was a waste of time and energy. I was ready to win this contest. I couldn't wait to bring that trophy home for my mom to see. I looked to the left of me, as a girl I didn't know stared back at me. She looked sort of creepy as her hair was black and she looked kind of gothic, like Gwen. Only creepier. I looked to the right and saw that the dude I was talking to before. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey!" he said. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name's Serge. But everyone calls me Bomby. Don't ask." He said, laughing.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Bridgette."

"So, you decided to enter the contest?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, I wish you good luck. But I'm not going to hold back, just cause your cute." He said. I blushed, but shook it off.

"Thanks, but if you do, you'll be sorry." I said. He smiled at me and gave me a look as if saying 'We'll see'. Soon, we heard the announcer's voice again.

"Surfers, are you ready?!" he shouted. We all shouted in response. "Okay! In 5…"

We soon all got on our boards.

"4… 3… 2… 1…" Soon, we all heard a gunshot and we all started paddling on the water and headed for the waves.

We stopped on the water, waiting for the waves to come. The announcer's voice came back and we all turned around on our boards to look at him.

"Surfers, the ten minute-timer will start as soon as the first wave appears! If you do not take the first wave that appears and start surfing, you will automatically be disqualified!" He shouted. I heard some groans from the contestants, but not many. Soon, the water started to rise as it formed into a wave. All the surfers started paddling out.

"Surfers, the timer officially starts now!" he said as everyone was now on their boards, surfing. I looked as a lot of them bailed out before the contest even really started. I didn't know where all of my friends were as we all got separated from one another. I started doing various moves on my surfboard, earning a lot of 'ooh' and 'aahs' from the audience.

I smiled as I continued surfing, but I was still worried about how much time we all had left. As if on cue, I heard the announcer's voice.

"Surfers, you all have five minutes left! Keep it up!" he shouted on his megaphone. I sighed as I had only a few minutes left on the clock. I decided to finish up as another wave was coming. I continued surfing, happy I was home here on the water. My friends often teased me, saying I was more a like a mermaid than a human. I doubt that, but I guess that made sense, since I loved the water and I was particularly clumsy on land.

I soon heard the announcer's voice again as I was still surfing on a wave.

"Surfers, ten seconds left!" he shouted. With that, I decided to finish this wave off and head back to shore.

"9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Soon an alarm went off and everyone looked to shore.

"Time! All surfers come back to shore!" All the surfers who were still in, paddled back to the shore and the announcer congratulated each of them. He then got on his megaphone and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present our finalists for the Semifinal round!" he shouted. I looked as he pointed to me.

"The Surfing Phenomenon, Bridgette!" he said. I received a round of applause and cheers. I blushed and waved my hand at the audience. I looked as he pointed to another person.

"The Party Boy, Geoff!" I looked as Geoff received a lot of cheers and he was laughing, while also woohooing.

"The Weird Goth Girl, Gwen!" Gwen waved her hand as she many guys cheered at her from the audience. Most of the girls couldn't believe it, however. I guess they didn't figure a Goth could surf.

"The Creepy Dark Girl, Emma the Strange and her doll, Booboo!" I looked at the girl, and recognized her as the girl I stood beside. In her hand, was a creepy looking doll with red hair. I gulped as I stared at it. I felt her eyes on me as she stared at me. I swear I thought I felt her eyes pour right into my soul. I immediately looked away, scared.

"The Gentle Animal-Loving Giant, DJ!" I looked as DJ waved, and then scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"The Bad Boy, Duncan!" Duncan looked as he mainly received a bunch of boos, of which he just smirked and waved. I felt sorry for him.

"The Pretty Boy, Justin!" I looked at a boy who looked absolutely handsome. In fact, calling him handsome would have been an insult. His skin was tanned and he has the most beautiful blue eyes ever. I felt myself unable to look away from him as did the other girls. He looked at the audience, and just winked. Soon, all the girls were cheering his name, which broke me out of my trance. The announcer cleared his throat and moved onto the next contestant.

"Ms. C.I.T., Courtney!" Courtney, like Gwen, also received many cheers, mainly guys. She blushed and waved at the crowd.

"The Explosive Army Serge, Bomby!" I looked as Bomby cheered and threw his hand in the air, as people cheered his name. I felt a surge of happiness in me, as I found out he passed.

"The Smart and Cynical Bookworm, Noah!" I was surprised to hear Noah had actually managed to survive the Preliminary Round. He ignored the cheers he received, his attention entirely on his book.

"The Rock N' Roll Musician, Trent!" Trent smiled and waved at his fans. He looked as he noticed many girls giving him the 'eye'. One thing I can understand why Gwen likes him: he is extremely loyal.

"The Ghetto-Fabulous Girl, Leshawna!" Leshawna yelled out happy, putting her hand in the air.

"The Amazing Wonder Twins, Katie and Sadie!" The two BFF's hugged each other, happy as the audience clapped and complimented at how cute they looked.

"The Insane Psycho Hose Beast, Izzy!" All of the boys in the audience cheered for Izzy as she smiled at them. The girls in the audience looked at her, not believing. Izzy looked at them, pulled one of one her eyes down, and stuck her tongue out at them.

"The Talented Dork, Harold!" Harold smiled as some of the girls cheered for him and many of the boys put their thumbs up for him.

"The Wanna-Be Jock, Tyler!" Tyler put his surfboard in the air as many of the girls cheered out his name. He smiled at them.

"The Blonde Princess, Lindsey!" All of the boys in the audience, either whistled, cheered, or were chanting Lindsey's name. She smiled, happily, oblivious that they were trying to flirt with her.

"The Strong Girl with an Attitude, Eva!" I looked at a girl who a scowl on her face. She appeared to be a strong girl as she looked like she could take on anyone here. I made a mental note to stay as far away from her as humanly possible.

"The Man with a Monster Stomach, Owen!" I was surprised to hear the announcer call Owen's name as he was standing there, innocently eating a cheeseburger. Many fans clapped for him, as he waved at them eating.

"And last but not least, The Beautiful and Sexy Queen Bee, Heather!" When I heard her name, I immediately looked at where the announcer was. And standing there, was none other than Heather, who was winking and blowing kisses to all the boys there. Me and the rest of the girls looked at her in anger, until the announcer called us back again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to our electronic billboard!" he said. All of the surfers looked as their faces appeared on the billboard.

"These are the faces of our 21 competitors, who will be eligible to participate in the Semifinal Round, which will start in one hour!" he explained. "Who will be the lucky number one to take home the trophy this year and face Yami Long as our new Summer Surfing Champion?!" I looked around and saw the champion, Long, still with his hat down, leaning on a tree in the distance, with his arms folded.

The surfers all looked at the billboard. We repeated the announcer's questions in our mind. Who would win this surfing contest?

To be continued…

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Bummer, huh? Sorry, but that's where I'll leave you all for now. I can't give you too much detail, or else it'll ruin the ending for the next chapter. I'll just say this. Next chapter, someone is going to be really thankful. Don't know what I mean? Oh well, you'll just have to wait until next week. Until next time, my loyal fans. ^^

P.S. I was not going to use my own character in my own story, but I didn't know who else to use. I don't talk to alot of people from FF on AIM. It would be cool if I did though.


	16. Meeting a New Friend

Here's Chapter 16 of my story, my fans. This chapter I can't exactly call a chapter. Its more like a filler actually, but its still good. Much better than the other stuff I've written. I can't believe this is Chapter 16. I've finished more than half of my number of chapters. I plan to stop on 30, like you all said, but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go a little bit further than that. I just hope I can have the ideas for it. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it. The only characters I do own are Long and Kitsune. Nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

**Meeting a New Friend**

**Bridgette's POV**

After the announcer had told us all that the contest would begin later, I looked as the crowd dispersed after I while, talking about whom would the surf contest. I felt embarrassed as I overheard a group of guys betting on me to win. I walked up to where the others were. Geoff saw me and kissed me on my cheek, smiling at me.

"Good job making it to the second round, Bridge!" he said. I smiled at him and kissed him back.

"You too, Geoff." I said. I sat down on the towel I put lain out before, and sighed, happily. Today was turning out to be a good day. Besides, meeting Heather here and finding out she participated in the surfing contest, today was turning out to be better than I thought it would. I hoped it would stay this way though, but something in my mind told me it wouldn't. I ignored, thinking it was just bad thoughts trying to get me down.

I looked out on the beach and saw the Surfing Champion, Long, walking around. I smiled at him and got up, wanting to introduce myself. He looked agitated and worried, as if he had lost something on the beach.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him. He looked at me, for a brief moment, before returning to what he was doing. But then again, it was hard to tell, due to his hat covering his face. I scratched my head, awkwardly. I decided to try again and I put my hand out.

"My name's Bridgette. I look forward to seeing you out on the waves today." He looked at my hand for a brief minute, before walking off somewhere, still searching for something. I frowned, disappointed. I really wanted to become friends with him. I sighed and walked back to the others. Geoff put his arm around me, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Bridge." Geoff said, looking at me. "He's probably just too busy to make friends."

"Still though…" I said, upset. He seemed really interesting, but he had this strange aura of his, that felt like he didn't want any friends.

"He's probably just shy." Courtney said. "Maybe, he'll lighten up when this contest is over."

"Yeah right." Duncan said, scoffing as he drunk a soda. "He probably just thinks we're too unimportant for him, since he's a surfing champion. But that won't last long cause there's going to be a new champion by the time this contest is over!" Duncan raised his head in the air, as if he was proclaiming victory. He then rubbed his shoulder as Courtney hit him.

"What did I do now?" he complained. Courtney narrowed her eyes at him.

"You haven't even finished the 2nd round, yet." Courtney explained. "And besides, we all have a chance at winning this contest, not just you."

"Yeah, she's right, dude." Trent said, agreeing with her. "And no offense, Duncan, but by the looks of how the audience treated you earlier, you really aren't a fan favorite to win." Duncan scoffed and resumed drinking his soda, not putting up an argument.

"Well, I don't really care if I win or not." Gwen said. Most of us looked at her, confused, or if she was crazy. She sighed at our looks. "What I mean is, it would be nice to win, but I don't care if I do. Besides, we all win this contest if we do one thing."

"What's that, girl?" Leshawna asked, curious.

"Simple." Gwen said. She then narrowed her eyes a bit. "We make sure a certain someone doesn't win." I followed her eyes and then gasped as I knew she meant. I absolutely _had_ to make sure that person didn't win. In fact, it was my personal mission as a surfer to make sure they didn't win. Our eyes followed Gwen's and we saw who she meant: standing by a palm tree, being surrounded by dozens of fan boys was none other than our worst nightmare and enemy, Heather.

**Courtney's POV**

I felt myself get angry as I thought about the witch and all she had done to us. I really didn't know what guys saw in her. All she had going for her was her hair, and not much else. I was trying to hold myself back from getting up and going over there, but I wasn't doing a very good job. I heard a small noise in front of me. I looked down at my feet and saw a small mammal. I yelped, and leaped behind Duncan, who looked at me, with a crazy look.

The others looked at me, and looked at what I was pointing at. The mammal continued looking at me.

"Aww," Bridgette said, picking it up. "It's a baby fox." And she was right. In her hands, was a small red fox, with large black eyes. Bridgette smiled and held it like a new-born baby. It jumped out of Bridgette's hands and then looked at her. It sniffed her leg, curiously, while we all watched. He then jumped up on Bridgette's shoulders, surprising her and started licking her on her face, making her giggle. We all smiled, before it jumped down off and looked at Geoff. He smiled.

"Hey, little dude." He said, reaching out to pet it. The fox cuddled up to Geoff's leg, as he petted it. He laughed as the fox passed onto the next person. It looked up, staring at Gwen, as she stared back. The fox, moved up to her, and sniffed her hand, which she put down for the fox to lick. The fox, instead, sniffed her hand, curiously. It looked up at her again, and then jumped on her shoulders. It started licking the side of her face, making Gwen smile. It then hopped off and continued to the next person.

This cycle continued as the fox went from person to person, until it walked up to me again. I held onto Duncan, protectively, making him smirk. I would have hit him on his head, but I was too busy holding onto to him to let go. The fox sniffed at me, curiously, before looking back at me. I backed up a bit more, scared.

"Just pet it, Courtney." Gwen said. "If it didn't attack any of us, I doubt its going to attack you." She said, rolling her eyes. I put my hand out, slowly. But the fox, jumped onto my shoulders, making me scream. It looked at me closely as we were face to face. It then licked me on my cheek, surprising me. I smiled and petted it, relieved. The fox leapt off, then looked at the last person it didn't meet yet: Duncan.

Duncan looked at it and scoffed. "If all of you can get this dumb thing to lick you, then I should have no problem." He smirked and put his hand out. "Come on, little guy." He said, still smirking. The fox walked up and sniffed Duncan's hand. At first, the fox did nothing, but stare at Duncan. Suddenly, his eyebrows frowned, his eyes turned red, and he released a threatening growl, surprising Me, Duncan, and the rest of us. Before any of us could react, the fox jumped and bit Duncan on the hand. We all stared at it, shocked and not moving. Duncan looked at the fox, not saying nor doing anything. Suddenly, he released a loud scream that could be heard from the beach to the hotel.

In the hotel, Edward looked up from his computer, and looked around him, wondering who made that noise.

Back on the beach…

Courtney was wrapping up Duncan's hand, who was sending a death glare to the fox. I had the fox in my lap, petting it, smiling as it was taking a short nap.

"Where do you suppose this fox came from?" Katie asked, as she sat by me, watching me pet it. I looked at her.

"Good question. I doubt it could have just wondered here." I said, still petting it.

"Maybe it lives here." Sadie suggested, smiling.

"Highly unlikely." Noah said, with his eyes on his book. It amazed me how he could read and speak to people at the same time. And the thing is, he did as if it were nothing. "Foxes aren't known for living in California. Least of all, Los Angeles. And even if they did, I doubt a fox could wander through a crowded city, such as this, and find its way onto a beach." Noah said, never once taking his eyes off his book.

"Well, it's obvious that this is no ordinary fox, Noah." DJ said. "Did you notice how his eyes changed from black to red before it bit Duncan?" he asked, earning a glare from Duncan.

"I've seen stranger things in this world." Gwen said, as he was sketching a picture of Bridgette and the fox together. "Maybe it only does that when it's angry."

"Maybe, it has some inner demon inside of it that unleashes itself and controls him, until it calms down again!" Izzy suggested, making all of us look at her, strangely. Izzy sure was weird at times, even if she is smart. I continued petting it, smiling. It would be nice to have a pet like him. I looked up at the beach, watching people walk back and forth. I noticed a familiar person in the crowd and ran up to him. I held the fox in my arms as I looked at him.

"Hey again, Long." I said, smiling. Long looked at me, with same blank expression from before. He looked down at what I was holding, and his eyes grew big. I noticed him looking down at the fox, and looked at him, smiling. "Isn't it cute? We found him by our site." Long looked at me, pulling his cap, above his face, his blank expression now gone.

"You found him." Long said, finally speaking. I looked at him, confused. I then looked down at the fox and then at Long. I had a surprised look on my face.

"You mean…" I began. Long nodded.

"His name's Kitsune." He said, looking at me. I smiled at him and handed the fox to him. I felt a little sad that he was leaving, though. He looked at me. "…If you want, you and your friends can play with him whenever you want." He said, as he put the still sleeping fox around his neck. I smiled at that, and hugged Long, whose body froze. I smiled and waved bye as I walked back to the others.

**Long's POV**

I looked at the girl as she hugged me and walked back to her friends. Inside, I was smiling. I would have smiled outside too, if I knew how to. I walked back to my usual spot, which was by the palm tree, where I could get a clear view of the ocean and the waves. My heart went out to them, these waves which I gave my whole life for. I petted Kitsune's fur, and looked thoughtfully at the waves as they crashed into one another, wondering what the future has in store for me.

* * *

Well, this is the end of Chapter 16, my friends. If you're wondering why I write so much about a fox, its because I dream of actually owning an exotic pet someday. Maybe a fox or a wolf or something. I don't know, but a person can dream, right? LOL Anyway, if you didn't enjoy this chapter, I promise you the next one will be better. Until next time, my friends.


	17. The Surfing Competition, Pt 2

Here's Chapter 17, my loyal fans and friends. I know you're surprised too see that I actually uploaded two chapters in one weekend. Well, I'll tell you all of you now, it wasn't easy, cause this was a hard chapter to think and write about. I had to make sure everything made sense according to the viewer. In fact, I think I spent more time on this chapter than any of my school assignments combined. I actually had to think deep and look into other stories by other authors for some inspiration. And some good music helped a bit too. I felt the last chapter was way too short, so I spent my entire weekend, creating this chapter. I know I've said it before, but this is now currently my longest chapter to date. I have to admit, sometimes I amaze even myself. LOL But seriously, I thank all you fans who have be nice enough to review and continue reading my story, even if it could use some work in some places. You people are all cool and I wish you all good luck in getting through this school year, still intact. Okay, that's enough talk. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it. I also do not own either Emma, Booboo, or Bomby. The only characters I do own are Long and Kitsune.**

**

* * *

****  
The Surfing Contest, Pt. 2**

**Long's POV**

My eyes dazed as I stood by the tree, thinking. My mind wondered to both, the past and the future. I started wondering about my time on the streets and if I would remain a surfer all my life. To be honest, I never even intended to become a famous surfer. A famous news reporter just saw me surfing one day in the competition, and soon, my face was plastered all over the news. Though I was famous and met a lot of interesting people, stardom didn't turn out to be all it was cracked up to be. Plus, because of my anti-social personality and my disrespect, many people grew tired of me, and eventually, turned away from me.

I didn't care anyway. I was better off without all those cameras and news reporters in my face. Though, I was still popular among small-time surfers, my glory days and my 15 minutes of fame were long gone.

"Umm…" I was knocked out of my thoughts by a voice. I looked down and saw a young boy with a surfboard in his hand, under his arm. I blinked at him, as he stared at me. He then put his surfboard down and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. It was obvious that he wanted an autograph. I looked at him, sighed to myself, and took the pen and paper from him. I signed swiftly, and handed it back to him. He smiled and bowed to me, before running off with his surfboard. This was what I meant. I was still popular, even if the world didn't think so. And that was alright. I preferred it this way.

I looked as the kid ran to his mother, and was speaking, happily. Inside, I was smiling, but a part of me was also crying. That's the one thing I always wished for, but could never have. A parent's love. My parents had long abandoned me, when I was just an infant. It must be a miracle that I'm still alive, and I'm amazed I managed to survive this long, when 'normal' people wouldn't have lasted about 5-7 years. But after living on Earth for such a long time, I've learned one thing, if not nothing else: nothing is 'normal'.

I always made it my personal mission to find and speak with them. But I doubt I'll be able to fulfill before my life is over. Who knows? Maybe my parents are already dead. Maybe they didn't truly abandon me or not. Maybe, I'm mistaken. But if they didn't abandon me, then why was I trapped on the streets for so long? Why didn't they try to come and find me? Why couldn't I have been born one of those fancy rich kids I always happened to see? Why did any of this have to happen? Why?

I shook my head, frustrated. Why was I even thinking about this crap? I should know better to drift back into the past and try to think of the future. How stupid. I mentally hit myself. I should know that the past and the future don't matter. The past is something that happened before 'now'. And the future is the 'now' that hasn't happened yet. I've always told myself that 'now' is the only thing that matters. The present is all that matters. Nothing else.

I sighed and looked at the watch on my hand. Apparently, there was only 15 minutes left before the start of the next round. I wondered who I would face in the final round. All of the challengers seemed interesting. Especially, that group who was playing with Kitsune. But the person I'm really interested in, is that surfer girl. She seems like a very interesting person. She seemed so kind and gentle when we first met. It seemed like a smile never left her face. And when I saw her on the waves earlier, I felt like someone had put me under some sort of spell. I was mesmerized by how she rode the waves so gracefully, and how her body just moved to the flow of the ocean's current.

I petted Kitsune's fur, as I looked out at the waves, reminiscing. I looked at Kitsune as I suddenly realized something. That was the first time Kitsune had ever acted kindly to a complete stranger. Unless I knew the person or knew they had good intentions, he would not go near them. I looked at my fox as he continued to sleep around my neck. Though he could sometimes be a cursed jewel, he was my jewel, and I would love him forever, cursed or not.

"Attention, all Semifinalists!" the announcer shouted through his megaphone. "The semi-final round will start in approximately 10 minutes! All who are in, should report to the starting line immediately!" I looked at the announcer as he spoke. My eyes moved to the competitors as they began to line up. I looked as the surfer girl walked with her friends. She noticed me and ran up to me.

"Hey Long." She said, smiling. I nodded, putting my hand up, saying 'hey'. She didn't seem bothered about, which surprised me a bit. I noticed her attention was on Kitsune, as he awakened from his nap. He blinked once and then looked at Bridgette, before happily jumping on her, making her giggle. I thought my face form into a small smile, but it was probably just my imagination. Her friends noticed us, and came over. They looked at me, as I stared at them, with a blank expression on my face. The girl noticed them and then realized something.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced you to my friends, did I?" she asked. I shook my head 'no', pretending not to really care. She then pointed to each of her friends. "These are my friends: Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, DJ, Sadie, Noah, Katie, Harold, Leshawna, Tyler, and Lindsey." I put my hand up, saying 'hi' again to everyone, as they had mixed expressions on their face. I looked as the kid named Duncan noticed Kitsune on Bridgette's shoulder and glared before looking at me.

"You need to do something about the fox of yours, dude." He said. I looked at him, my eyes narrowing. This guy looked like the kind of person who didn't just welcome trouble, he _invited_ it. And I wasn't a big fan of trouble. "That little rat bit my hand, when all I did, was try to pet it!" he said, shouting at me. The glare I sent at him turned to one of a death glare.

"…If he did bite you, it's probably because he doesn't like you." I said. "They say pets often resemble their masters, and Kitsune seems to resemble me fine. He dislikes people I dislike, and right now, I really dislike you." I said, still glaring. "I dislike people who go around looking for a reason to start trouble. I dislike people who make fun of my best friend. But worst of all…" I said, growling at Duncan as I pushed myself off the tree I was leaning on and approached him. I looked as the others backed up, as I got nearer to the so-called 'bad boy'. Duncan started backing up, scared out of his wits. And that was good, because I had him right where I wanted him.

"…I really dislike lousy, good-for-nothing, pompous, arrogant, self-centered, trouble-making, delinquents like you." I said, now clenching my fist. Duncan continued backing up, until he tripped and landed on his back. I approached him and stood above him, still glaring. "…You'd better hope you don't win this contest, because if you do…" I then leaned down and got up close to his face, still with a death glare on my face. "…when we get out on the water, I promise you, I will _drown_ you."

I then leaned from his face, and walked away, feeling a bit better. I leaned back on the palm tree, and looked at the 16 people staring at me, as if I were some sort of monster. I shrugged it off and put my cap down over my face. I was used to being feared by people. I learned how to use fear and threats to intimidate people while out on the streets. It worked effectively, but you have to be careful to see if it will work on certain people. That's why I always choose my battles carefully.

Kitsune licked Bridgette one last time, knocking her out of her trance. He then jumped off her shoulder, and jumped back onto mine. I petted him and continued leaning back onto the tree. Bridgette looked at me, with a sad look, not that I noticed or paid any attention to.

**Bridgette's POV**

I looked at Duncan after he had been threatened by Long. I immediately felt sorry for him, but I can't say he didn't have it coming. It seemed that Long and Kitsune did have some resemblance to each other. When it came to having bad tempers, they were extremely related. I wondered how the two of them met. I could have asked, but that would have been noisy.

"Attention, all surfers! The Semi-Final round will begin shortly! This is the last call for all semifinalists!" I looked at the announcer as he called out. I looked at Long who disappeared somewhere. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, as me and the others headed for the water. I looked at my friends, who readied themselves.

"Good luck, guys." I said, smiling. They smiled back. I looked as I was sandwiched between Katie and Emma, who seemed to have appeared silently like the wind. I looked at her, as she was still carrying that doll of hers around. I gulped as I felt the doll stare at me, with a creepy and soul-piercing stare. She must have noticed my eyes on her, because she turned to look at me. I figured if I became friends with her, maybe she'd seem less scary.

"Hi." I said, smiling at her, though I was still a bit spooked. "Good luck in the contest." She looked at me, blinking once and then suddenly, she put her doll in front of my face.

"Booboo doesn't like to be ignored." She said, staring at me. "Say 'hi' to him too, please." I stared at the doll with a scared expression on my face. I felt the doll's eyes on me again. It reminded me of those horror movies, where the doll seems to be just a doll, but is really something much more. I mustered up all the courage I had in me, and smiled(or try to) at the doll.

"H-Hi, B-B-Booboo." I said, stammering. Emma smiled and brought the doll back down next to her. I sighed, thankful that I was not staring at the doll anymore, even though I'm sure I probably had a doll like that when I was young.

"Surfers, the same rules apply as the last match!" the announcer shouted. "However, this time there will be no time limit. The round will end when we have only four surfers left. Good luck to all of you! The match will start in 5…4…3…2…1…"

A gun shot was fired signaling the start of the round. Soon, we all paddled out to the ocean. As if by magic, the waves suddenly started to appear. We all stood up on our boards and started riding the waves. I smiled as I was riding the waves again. I looked around me, to see anyone I knew. Besides, Harold and Bomby, who looked at each other once, and seemed to get along great, I saw no one else. Bomby noticed me, and waved at me before turning back to the waves.

"And Owen is the first one to bail in the semi-final challenge!" I heard the announcer as it showed Owen falling off his board, due to him getting a cramp. "Nice try dude! You have earned big guys' respect everywhere!" the announcer said, clapping for Owen. I felt sympathy for the big guy, but I'm glad he was able to make it this far. I continued surfing , flipping around on the water, earning applause from everyone on the land and water.

Geoff noticed me and clapped his hands. "Nice one, Bridge!" he yelled, cheering. I smiled at him, but looked as he was washed away by a wave. I looked at him, surprised as he rose on the water.

"You okay, Geoff?" I asked, concerned as I stopped. He nodded.

"I'm fine, but you better get back in there, or you'll be disqualified." He said.

"Okay, thanks hun." I kissed him on his cheek and he smiled.

"Good luck!" he shouted as he paddled back to shore. I waved to him and paddled back onto a wave.

"And the Party Boy is the 2nd to gone!" The announcer yelled. "Props to you, dude! You give party boys _and_ surfers everywhere a good name!" Geoff was crowded with fans as they patted him on his back. He smiled and released a loud woo-hoo for all his fans.

I'm not sure how many minutes may have passed, but I'm pretty sure it had to be more than 10. I was getting a bit tired, but I couldn't stop now. I continued surfing, doing tricks all the while on my board. Lindsey and looked at me, smiling.

"That looks cool, Betty." She said. I smiled at her as she was doing well for someone only starting. "Could I try?" I blinked at her.

"Sure, I guess." I said, though I was bit skeptical about her doing a move she had never tried before. Lindsey tried to do the move the same as me, and she nearly succeeded. Unfortunately, her landing was not accurate and she slipped off of her board.

"And Lindsey, the Blonde Princess, is the 3rd one to lose here!" The announcer yelled again. "My heart, along with those of many heart-stricken boys here, goes out to you, Lindsey!" Lindsey paddled back to shore upset over losing, but looked as was surrounded by dozens of fan boys with pictures of her on posters and her t-shirts. She smiled and immediately started signing one of the many autographs she was asked to sign.

Eventually, the contest continued like this, with many of my friends losing, due to fatigue or dumb errors. Tyler, bailed after seeing Lindsey on the beach being surrounded by fan boys. Noah, who enough water for one day, quit without bailing. Katie bailed due to being distracted by Noah as he paddled back to shore. Sadie, after seeing Katie bail, did so as well to be with her best friend. Harold, in a failed attempt to impress Leshawna, wiped out. DJ had to quit due to Bunny getting wet. Izzy and Eva both wiped out, after Izzy accidentally crashed into Eva, due to not watching where she was going. Fortunately, for Izzy, Eva couldn't hurt her, due to Izzy being so hyperactive.

Leshawna was doing well, but due to Heather distracting her, she wiped out in the barrel. Courtney failed, due to being mesmerized by Justin, who was showing off on his board. Justin failed soon after her, because he was too busy showing off to the girls. The only surfers left on the waves were: Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Emma, Heather, Bomby, and myself. I didn't know about the others, but I was growing tired from being so long on the water.

I looked at Bomby, who was doing well, with no problems. Gwen and Trent were beat, but kept going. Duncan, like Justin, was showing off for the public. Emma and Heather, were nowhere to be seen. Duncan, was smirking, as he rode on the waves. He was doing fine, until he looked down at his hand, where Kitsune had bit him. He soon remembered Long's threat, and fear was shown on his face.

"Duncan, what's wrong, dude?" Trent asked. Duncan didn't answer as he let the water overtake him. Gwen, Trent, and I looked at him as he rose from the water, and paddled slowly back to shore. We all looked at him, strangely, until we resumed surfing. Gwen looked at me as I waited for another wave to show.

"Hey Bridgette." She said. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I answered. She smiled at me.

"This was fun and all, but I'm starting to get tired. I'm going to head back." I nodded, even though I was bit upset, she was giving up.

"Good luck in the final round, and kick Heather's butt for me." She said, smirking as she paddled back to shore. Trent looked at her go, and gave me a thumbs-up, as he followed her back to shore, exhausted as well.

"Gwen and Trent have thrown in the towel!" The announcer shouted. "This means we have our four finalists! Bridgette, Emma, Heather, and Bomby!" I was grateful that was over. My muscles were starting to ache. I paddled back to shore and stretched, rubbing my shoulders which were hurting from all the paddling I had done. My friends smiled and congratulated me. Bomby walked up and patted me on my shoulder, glad to be facing me in the Final Round. Long walked up to us.

He looked at me, but didn't say anything. He nodded at both me and Bomby, which I thought meant 'good job'. I smiled and nodded back to him. I thought I saw his mouth move to form a small smile, but I probably imagined it. Kitsune hopped off of him and onto my shoulder, licking me again, making me laugh and giggle. Long looked at me, and then at Duncan, who looked at him scared.

"…You didn't make it past the Semi-Finals." He said. "…It's a shame. I thought we could have gotten the chance to know each other a little bit more." Long's eyes seemed to change from his usual black to red and more wolf-like as he looked at Duncan. Duncan hid behind Courtney, who looked at him with a 'you're really pathetic' look.

"Attention, will the final four competitors please report to the starting line for the beginning of the Final Round?!" The announcer shouted. I looked at all my friends who smiled at me, except Long, who just nodded. He, Bomby, and I walked down to the starting line. Long stood by his favorite palm tree, where he could get a look at everything.

I looked as I was sandwiched between Emma, who gave me a very small smile, and Heather.

"Just a reminder to our four surfers." The announcer explained. "Whomever wins this match, will have their name engraved in the history of surfers everywhere!" he shouted, making the crowd cheer with excitement. "Who will be the one to take home the Surfer's Trophy, proclaiming as the one of the greatest surfers of all time?!" I listened as the crowd, starting cheering out different names. "And who will be one to challenge our current surfing champion for five years running, Yami Long?!" He shouted, pointing to Long, as fans cheered his name. He remained in his same position, just waving to the crowd with a bored expression.

"Alright surfers! Get ready!"

I got on my surfboard, ready to win this. I wanted my name to be right along there with the other famous surfers. I wanted to bring home that trophy for my mom and sister to see. But most of all, I wanted to face Long. I felt a tap on my shoulder, as I was getting ready. I looked and saw it was Heather. I frowned at her.

"What do you want? I asked, not pleased to be speaking with her. She smirked to me.

"Listen Bridge." She said. I glared at her. I didn't approve of her calling me by nickname. That was only for my _friends_ to call me. "I know you are a talented surfer, so I'm going to make a deal with you. I looked at her, confused.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" I asked, not trusting her.

"Simple. You take a fall for me." She said. I looked at her, as if I couldn't believe her.

"What?!" I yelled at her, but only loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Right. Let me win, and I'll definitely make it worth your while." I glared at her.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said, making my point clear. She looked at me, surprised. "I'd rather lose, knowing I tried to win, then just give it up to _you_." She scowled at me and then shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Oh well, try to be nice, and look at what it gives you." She said, smiling. I swear I hated that smile of hers. I promised myself I would wipe it off in this contest.

"Surfers, the rules are simple. The last one on their surfboard wins!" the announcer explained. "In 5…4…3…2…1…"

A gun shot out in the air, making all four of us paddle on the water. I promise I'm going to win this contest. And even if I don't, I at least have to make sure Heather doesn't! I continued paddling on the water, until we all reached a wave. We soon started surfing. I heard cheering from the sandy beaches, but I didn't hear it. I could only hear my heart beating and the waves as I surfed on them.

I looked as I had lost sight of Emma and Bomby. I had even lost sight of Heather. It was just me alone on the waves. I had a determined look on my face. I had to win this. I had to. I looked as I was out of the barrel and back into open water again. It was there I saw the others. I continued surfing as I felt Heather get close to me. I glared at her as smirked at me. I was not going to let her get the better of me.

I felt the next wave approach and I immediately was on it. I felt Heather behind me, as I got separated from Emma and Bomby again. It was just me and her. I felt her get beside me, as I looked at her. I knew what she was going to do. After a lifetime of surfing, I can tell what a person's strategy is, just by looking at their board and their position on it. She was planning on pushing me into the water to make me fall off my board. I wasn't going to lose it here. She smirked as she was about to push my board over. I smirked back at her, and surfed through the barrel, making her miss me completely. She stumbled and fell over in the water. I smiled at her as I got off the wave and she swam back on the surface, glaring at me.

"And Heather is 1st out of the four to lose on the Final Round!" the announcer said. Heather growled and looked at me.

"This isn't over, Surfer Girl." She threatened as she swam back to the beach, upset. I saw my friends cheered, and I waved at them, happy. Bomby came by me, with Emma.

"Nice job. To be honest, she was scaring me." He said. We both laughed and looked as the next wave appeared. I looked at him.

"May the best surfer win." I said. He nodded. All three of us, started surfing the wave as I felt my spirits lifting. I had gotten rid of Heather, and now I was that much closer to winning. I looked as Emma was surfing, with her doll, Booboo, tied to her. I looked as the knot was getting loose. My eyes widened as the doll flew off of Emma and into the water. Emma must have noticed, because her eyes grew big as well.

"Booboo!" she yelled. She then jumped off of her surfboard and into the water. I looked at her, in shock as she dove. I continued hoping she would resurface soon. I noticed that 20 seconds had passed. I looked at the crowd and then back at the water. Taking a large breathe of air, I jumped off my board and into the water. I looked around for any sign of Emma or Booboo. I found Emma, nearly drowning while holding onto her doll. I grabbed hold of her and swam back to the surface.

I panted as I got some air in my lungs. I looked at Emma and swam to shore, where my friends gathered around me.

"What happened?" Courtney asked. I put my head to Emma's chest, trying to listen for her heartbeat.

"She lost her doll in the water, and dove in to save it." I said. "When she didn't resurface, I went in after her." I started pushing on Emma's stomach, making her cough up water. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she opened up both her eyes. I sighed in relief as she was alive. She looked at me, blinking a few times.

"You…" she said. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said. She looked at me, and then suddenly her eyes grew big as she realized something.

"Where's Booboo?!" She asked, looking around. Besides me, the others looked confused.

"Booboo?" Duncan said. "Who's Booboo?" Emma looked at him.

"My best friend!" She yelled, looking around. I smiled.

"Booboo's safe. He's right here." I said, holding the doll in my hand. Emma looked at it, and snatched it from my hand, hugging it tenderly. She was crying, and I smiled at her. She looked at me.

"Thank you. . ." she said.

"Bridgette." I said, telling her my name. "And you're welcome." I said, smiling. She smiled back at me.

"I'm Emma." She said, as she hugged her doll close to her again.

"Your best friend is a doll?" Duncan asked. He then started laughing, until he felt a pain in his leg as he hopped around, holding his shin.

"Booboo isn't a doll." Emma said, glaring at him. "And he hates to be made fun of." With that, she walked away. I looked at Duncan, scowling at him.

"I'm sorry, but you had that coming, Duncan." I said. He glared at me as he rubbed his leg.

"She's right, Duncan." Gwen said. "Some things are best left unsaid." Duncan ignored us, as he rubbed his leg, trying to make the pain go away.

"Well, folks, because both Emma and Bridgette left their boards, the winner of the Surf Contest is Bomby!" the announcer shouted as people began cheering his name. I sighed. I really wanted to bring that trophy home for my family. I sighed again, a bit upset, but also happy for Bomby. He seemed happy enough as he paddled back to shore, but he also seemed a bit upset too. He ignored the fans as he waved to some of them. He looked around until he found me.

"Hey, congratulations on winning." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks, but if you ask me, I feel you should have won." He said. "The only reason you lost is because you jumped off your board to save Emma. You shouldn't have been disqualified because of that." He said, upset. I smiled at him and hugged him. He froze and when I let go, I saw red on his cheeks.

"Don't be upset, Bomby." I said. "I had fun surfing here today. And even though I didn't win, I'm glad at least one of my friends did." He looked at me, surprised, but then smiled. He hugged me, and then looked as the announcer was calling me. "You'd better go. You're adoring fans are waiting." I joked. He laughed and then ran off. I looked at him as he held the trophy in his hands and was taking pictures.

I smiled at him, as my friends congratulated me on doing my best, and not letting Heather win. I looked as Long was getting ready for his match. I ran up to him and smiled at him. "Hey, good luck in your match." I said. He looked at me, and nodded.

"…I really would have preferred if you had won and I'd be facing you." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I know. Me too. But hey, we can always surf again, right?" He nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please gather around for the special round taking place between our Surfing Contest winner, Sergeant Bomby, and our current surfing champion, Yami Long?!" the announcer said. Everyone gathered around, myself included. I did not want to miss this!

**Bomby's POV**

I stood with my surfboard ready as I was prepared to surf against one of the best surfers, this world has ever seen. I looked as he handed his fox to Bridgette, who happily licked her face. He then took off his hat, his do-rag, and finally his shirt. I looked as practically all the girls were staring at his chest, which had a six-pack. His face turned red with embarrassment and he looked away. I looked at him as we both approached the starting line. I noticed his attention was on the sky for some reason. I don't know why. Sure, it was starting to get dark, but that's normal due to it being so late in the day.

I looked at Long and put my hand out. "May the best win." I said. He didn't hear me the first time, but looked at me with my hand out. He looked at it for a second, and then shook it. I sighed and mentally prepared myself.

"Surfers, the challenge will start. In 5…4…3…2…1…" the announcer said. Suddenly, a gun was shot as we both paddled out to the water. We both had a number of supporters, with the maximum number being his, and the minimum number being mine. But that wasn't going to stop me. I surfed on the waves and looked at Long as he stood motionless on his board, just letting the waves ride him.

Suddenly, he started shredding on the waves, doing all these insane moves on his board. I could tell the crowd was surprised as I was. I felt like I had lost all my support, but I refused to give up now. I had a few tricks up my sleeve as well. I started doing moves on the wave, impressing the crowd, though not so much more than Long. He seemed to do it, just by instinct, as if he had done this plenty of times. Which he did. After all, he was champion five years in a row.

As we waited for the next wave to show, I noticed he was staring at the sky again. I had to know, even if I was being nosy.

"What's so interesting about the sky, dude?" I asked. He didn't look at me, but continued looking.

"…Storm…" Was all he said. I didn't get what he meant. I looked at the sky, and noticed that the clouds started moving together and it was getting even darker. Suddenly, I felt a rain drop on me and looked as it began showering. The wave appeared at this time, and it was perhaps the biggest one, I saw in my life. I looked as he began paddling, then stood up as he surfed the wave with no problem, whatsoever. I did the same as him and tried to surf the wave as it appeared.

Unfortunately, I think this wave was out of my league, as I had trouble with it. I looked at the sky now, as it was raining harder and now thundering and lightning. I knew I had to make it back to shore. But I lost control of my board, and suddenly, all I remember is all this water around me, and me drowning…

**Long's POV**

I looked as the weather was getting worse by the second. I had to hurry back to shore. I looked as I was almost there, but I noticed that kid, Bomby wasn't anywhere to be seen. I panted and looked back at the shore. I then paddled back to the ocean and suddenly dove down underneath.

**Bridgette's POV**

The whether was getting horrible as many of the people were leaving or packing up to leave. My friends were getting packed up as well, but I couldn't leave yet. Where was Long and Bomby? I looked at Kitsune as she started whining. I went close to the water, trying to find some sign of them. They had to be alive somewhere. They couldn't be dead yet. They couldn't be…

To be continued…

* * *

Another cliffhanger. I must be on a roll, lately. Well, here is the end of Chapter 17. As I said, this chapter took me a very long time to make, so I hope all of you like it. There are a lot of questions running through your mind right now, such as: "Are Long and Bomby going to die? Will something happen to someone that affects someone else? Will I ever stop making these annoying cliffhangers?!" Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Chapter 18 should be up next week. Until next time, my loyal fans.


	18. Parting is Truly a Sweet Sorrow

Well, this is Chapter 19 of Total Drama Documentary, my loyal fans! This chapter, unlike the rest, is strickly sorrow-based. No happiness to be found. A little bit may be, but not a whole lot. One of my best friends helped me out alot on this chapter and with the next one(you know who you are dude), so you have my thanks. You're a cool dude. Also, I'd like to point out that if you have any comments or feel you need to tell me something about my story, you can do so by reviewing or PM. I mostly prefers PM's, since I don't like giving reviews that much. Allows to many people to see my thoughts and opinions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the fact that its so sad. Its sad to the point, that I even gave Kitsune some action about his past. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated. Only own Long & Kitsune. Bomby belongs to my friend.**

* * *

Parting is Truly a Sweet Sorrow

**Bridgette's POV**

I looked for any sign of either Long or Bomby in the water, but it was hard to see due to the waves being out of control. Plus, because of the rain and wind, it was hard to get closer to the water. I tried calling out their names, but my voice was lost in the howling of the wind. I felt water hit me in my face, as I covered it with my arms, trying to get closer.

"Bridgette!" I heard Gwen call me. I turned back around, and looked at her. "What are you doing?! We have to go!" she yelled. I shook my head.

"We can't leave without Long & Bomby!" I shouted back. I continued trying to look for them, but I couldn't see anything. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away. I looked as it was Gwen. "What are you doing?! Let go!" I yelled at her.

"You're not going to find them in this weather, Bridgette!" Gwen explained. "If you die out here, how do you think the two of them will feel?!" I looked at her, as I realized she made sense. I put my head down to get the rain out of my face. My friends looked as I arrived. I got in the car, shivering as I had been in the rain. Gwen looked the same as she had her arms across her chest, rubbing her shoulders.

"Here guys." Courtney said, as she handed both me and Gwen each a dry towel. I sighed as I started to dry myself off from the rain. I looked as Leshawna was in the driver's seat.

"You can drive?" Sadie asked, as she was in the seat behind her. She smiled.

"Girl, you crazy?" she asked. "Of course I can drive. I took my driver's education class long before vacation even started." She started the car and drove behind the boys' car as we all headed back to the hotel. The whole time, my mind was on Long and Bomby. Kitsune, who had gotten in the car with me, had a sad look on his face, as well. Gwen noticed me as I stared out the window. I looked at the rain as it beat against the window, with a solemn look. I looked as someone touched my shoulder. I looked as it was Gwen who was smiling at me.

"They'll be okay, Bridge." I said. "Those two are natural born surfers. I'm sure the water won't get the best of them." I looked at her, as she was trying her hardest to cheer me up. I smiled at her, but she could tell it wasn't a real one. I know she was just being nice, but I still couldn't help but worry. I turned back to the window, looking out it, as we headed for the hotel.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I looked as Bridgette turned back to the window. I sighed. I knew she was worried to death about those boys. To be honest, so was I. I was more worried about Long than Bomby, though. He had this dark aura about him that just made him seem so lonely and dark. When I looked inside his eyes, all I saw was nothing. Nothing, but a deep, dark emptiness in both of them. It was if he had no one in this world. No family, no friends, no one to talk to, nobody. I then heard a soft, whining sound, beside me. I looked down and saw Kitsune, as he was crying, because of the absence of his master. I picked him up, petted him, and quietly shushed him. It seemed to work as he seemed to fall asleep. I smiled and petted him as I looked out the window, thoughtfully.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I sighed to myself, as the city lights were now on, making the whole city glow. It was about 8:00 P.M. _"Hard to believe we've been out for about 10 hours."_ I thought. I sighed again as I looked outside at the pouring rain. My mind started to drift to today's events. _"Being woken up abruptly by Duncan, watching Owen eat breakfast, going to the beach, seeing the lousy cow, Heather again…"_ I felt myself get upset as I thought about her, but I quickly calmed down. My mind started to go through the events, yet again. _"The surfing competition, surfing against my friends, even though I lost, meeting Emma, Bomby, and Long…"_

Suddenly, I felt myself thinking of those three. I wondered if the three of them were okay. I didn't exactly see what happened to Emma after she walked off, after kicking Duncan in the shin. I felt myself smile at that. _"That girl earned my respect for that."_ I then thought back to Long and Bomby. I hoped that for Bridgette's sake, they were okay. It was still raining hard outside, and it was now thundering and lightning. I ignored them, however, as I continued thinking about Bomby. He seemed to be a male version of Izzy. I bet if the two got to know each other very well, they would come to be the best of friends. I sighed, as I continued thinking about all of three of those weird, yet unique surfers I met.

* * *

**Bridgette's POV**

I looked as we all pulled up into the hotel parking lot. We all quickly got out, and rushed into the hotel. As we walked in, we looked an attendant who was giving people towels. I thanked him as I dried myself off again. Edward greeted us with a smile and asked how our day was. Some of us didn't answer him, as we were too tired or upset to speak. The rest gave him small, simple answers. Edward looked at us, confused, but didn't press the matter any further, as it wasn't his place.

All 16 of us, plus Kitsune, got into the elevator, quietly as we didn't feel like speaking. We all headed for our rooms on our floors, and quietly said good night to each other. As Gwen and I were about to step into our rooms, we stopped and looked at the small fox in her hands. She looked at me.

"Do you want him to sleep with you for tonight?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Do you want him tonight?" I asked, repeating her question. She smiled.

"No, you can have him tonight." She said, handing me Kitsune. I smiled and thanked Gwen as I stepped into my dark room. I looked as it was still raining. I started shivering as I realized I was still in my swimsuit. I was going to change there, but looked as Kitsune was staring at me. I don't know why, but I felt embarrassed for some reason. I rubbed the fox's head, got some fresh clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

I looked as the cute girl walked into the bathroom, with some clothes. I don't know she looked at me like that. I'll never understand humans as long as I live. Except, for him, of course. My master. I love him more than anyone or anything on this Earth, for he was the one to take care of me and show me the love, no one else did. I remember how he and I first met.

I had belonged to a pack of foxes in the forest. For a very long time, my family had always taught to fear and watch out for humans, for they try to hunt and kill things weaker than them. Though I did fear them, I also couldn't help but be curious of them and their way of life. However, it was my curiosity that would be my downfall, for I got to close to a human one day, and was feared and casted away by all of my tribe. Feeling that I had no place to belong to, I ran away from my home.

I didn't know where I was running to. I just kept running, tears coming out of my eyes, as I had to leave all of my past behind me: my family, my friends, my home, everything. Before I knew it, I had run all the way to a strange place. It was a huge place filled with strange tall structures, moving machines on a black stone pavement, and people everywhere. I felt scared, like a lost child in a supermarket, trying to find my way home.

Soon, I found myself in an alley, weak from hunger, and tired from running. I felt happy to be alone, since there were no humans around. But I guess I spoke too soon, as I looked as some sort of human, stumbled into an alley and fell down, knocking some trash cans. I looked at him. He had blood on his face and hands, and he looked as if he had just seen a ghost or woken up from a very bad nightmare. He was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down.

I growled at him, menacingly, trying to scare him away. The human looked at me, as my eyes shown from the alley. He continued looking at me, not scared. I came out, so he could get a better look and see how scary I was. He looked at me, not scared. Instead, he just looked at me with pitiful look, as if he felt completely sorry for me. I thought he was just being nice and trying to fool me, so I refused to fall for it. I looked as he put his hand down, and was motioning for me to come over. I looked at his hand, growled, ran over and quickly bit it. I could feel and taste the metallic blood in my mouth.

However, this didn't phase the human one bit. He just looked at me, tired as if he all he wanted to do was sleep the day away. I looked at him, curious. I wondered why, he wasn't scared at me. My father had always told me, humans hate and fear us. So, why was it this human didn't do anything? He didn't even flinch or scream as I bit him. Instead he just reached over and petted me, surprising me even more.

"You poor wretched creature…" he said, making me look at him. "…We're two of the same, me and you. We've both lost something important to us, and can never get it back." He then picked up and hugged me to his chest. "The only thing we have left is each other." He said. I licked his hand, which I bit. He continued petting me, as we sat there in the alley, together. Two loners together fighting for survival in the hell-spawned world. It was the two of us vs. the world. And that's how it's been ever since.

I felt my flashback end. I walked to the window in the large, dark room. I looked out at the pouring rain, and put my head on the window seal, thinking of my master, hoping that he was still alive and well.

**The next morning…**

* * *

**Bridgette's POV**

We all headed back to the beach, trying to search for any sign that Long & Bomby were still alive. I dove underwater, to see if I could try to look for them there. I hope that they didn't drown. But they were both experience surfers, like Gwen said. They couldn't die just because of drowning in the water. My friends were also on the water or the beach, helping me with the search. Even Duncan agreed to help, despite the fact that he was still upset at Long for threatening him earlier, and Kitsune for biting him. There were even boats out on the water, searching for them as well. It was strange how calm and quiet this place was now, compared to yesterday, when it was loud and chaotic, especially during the storm.

We searched for hours and hours on the end, until the boats finally called it quits as they were tired. The man in charge soon came up to us and looked at us, with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, kids, but we been out here for hours and we've searched every part of these waters, but there's no sign of your friends anywhere." He said. I looked at him, worried. I hoped he wasn't saying what I think he was saying. He sighed and looked at us.

"We really did our best to search for them. Honestly. But because there bodies weren't found, and due to how bad the storm was last night, I'm afraid, in the worst case scenario, your friends' may have…" his voice trailed off, as he could see the horror on our faces. He sighed again. "I'm sorry, kids. Truly, I am." He said. And with that, he walked off with a heavy heart. We didn't say or do anything. We all stood there, with sad expressions on our faces, as our newly-found friends had probably drowned.

Because of the sudden death of the two surfers, a day had been made for a funeral ceremony for the two of them. All of the girls, including myself, all dressed in a dark black dress, while the boys all wore dark black suits. After I put my dress on, I looked at Kitsune as he sat by the window, looking outside. He noticed me, and didn't hop on my shoulder. Instead, he chose to walk side-by-side with me. I smiled at him, trying to convince him it would be okay. But I don't if I was trying to convince him or myself.

As I stepped outside, I looked as everyone was ready. We all looked at each, not saying anything, as we couldn't find the words to say. We all nodded to each other, and headed down to our cars. The drive to the funeral was quiet. I wonder if this is how it is every funeral service, with no one not being able to say anything, as they couldn't find the words to say or they couldn't say anything at all. The atmosphere in the car as I got in the car with the girls was tense, as if it could be cut easily with a knife.

The entire funeral service was taking place at a nearby graveyard. My friends passed it many times on our trips to the mall, but we've never really noticed it, until now. I looked at the crowd of people gathered there. It was enormous. Probably more than I've ever seen in my life. Most of these people must have simply been fans, which means they were here for both Long & Bomby. But I had a feeling there were a lot more fans for Long than Bomby. Because before yesterday, Bomby wasn't even that well-known, while Long was the Surfing Champion for 5 years in a row.

Soon, a man approached the stand and addressed everyone. He was wearing a robe with a cross on it, so I figured that he was the Father here.

"Excuse me, please." He said, in a very calm and quiet voice. "Everyone please gather around, so that the service for these young men, may begin." He said. Everyone did as he said, some with tears in their eyes. We all gathered around in a circle, which was quite huge. I was glad my friends and I had decided to stick together, so we wouldn't get lost.

"May we all please bow our heads and give a prayer to these young men?" The Father said. Everyone nodded and bowed their heads, silently saying a prayer in their heads. They were either murmuring their prayers, saying it out loud, or just silently saying it in their heads. I silently prayed that they would find some peace in the afterlife, if they were truly dead. I've never been much of a religious person, but I did believe in things my parents told me, such as Heaven.

Soon after everyone was finished praying, the Father had us all form a two lines to put roses on. I first got into the line for Bomby, seeing as his line was shorter. Even though it was shorter than Long's line, it was still pretty long. I looked as a young couple put flowers on his grave. The man was holding the wife, as she silently cried. I felt sorry for them. I looked as the next man in line was an elderly man in a wheelchair, probably in his late 50's. He was wearing an army uniform, and looked like a retired army general. He laid a flower on Bomby's grave and sighed as he wheeled himself away. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

I looked at the orange and black coffin as I could tell it belonged to Bomby. I walked up to it and got a closer look at it. This wasn't my first time seeing a coffin up close, but it still felt weird and creepy. The coffin had a carving of a huge bomb being lit with a skull in the middle of it and had his name in huge bold letters. A picture of Bomby was at the top, as it showed him holding a stick of dynamite with a smile on his face. I smiled at it, and put a rose down.

I then went to the back of the line for Long, which was far longer than Bomby's. I looked at the coffin as I got up close to it. It was purple and gold, and a design of a dragon breathing fire and had Long's name in cursive. His picture showed him on the camera, just frowning at the camera, with his hat over his eyes, to keep his eyes concealed. I looked at the picture, and silently put the flower on his grave.

Soon, the Father began speaking about the young men and their deaths. I heard sobs come out of fellow mourners and I felt like crying too, but struggled to keep them in. I looked as the father asked if anyone had something to say about one of the men or both of them, could come up and speak now. I looked as the old army general, I saw earlier, came up to the stand and looked at everyone. He coughed, trying to clear his old throat.

"For those of you, who don't know me, my name is Sergeant Wilson, the adopted father of Taylor or as you people called him, Bomby." He said, looking at us. "Many of you knew Taylor as a surfer, but he was much more then that. He was also a soldier to this country." His statement raised quite a few eyebrows in the crowd. He nodded and smiled to the crowd. "Yes, it's true. Taylor was a young soldier in the army. And though he caused quite a few headaches for the officers, and me, he was still an American soldier through and through." The general said.

"Taylor was a really great student, he never gave up, but he always had an obsession for explosives, wherever he went, he carried at least a bomb, dynamite stick, and a lot of gun powder." The general laughed as if remembering a good memory. "He was a pleasure in the army, but he didn't seem to like it, because he wasn't very popular. He was very childish, pulled pranks on everyone, and tried to escape just about every week since he was twelve. He was like a son to me, and I no matter what he did or does, I still love him I haven't heard of him, since he escaped from the army." We all looked as a tear fell from his eye. "Until…now." Then the water flowed from the man's eyes as he cried there on the stand. One of his soldiers pushed him down from the stand. Soon, several U.S. soldiers with guns and drums, began playing, America, the Beautiful, in honor of Bomby. I looked with amazement at the skill of the soldiers, as they performed their drills, marvelously.

Several people in the crowd began crying. I looked at my friends, and looked as Katie and Sadie were both crying in DJ and Noah's shirts, as they both rubbed their backs. Gwen wanted to cry, but struggled to keep in, even though she wasn't doing a good job. Geoff rubbed my shoulder, looking at me. I smiled sadly, and I put my hand on his. We all could understand each other, no matter how different we were.

I looked as a man got up from the crowd and headed towards Long's coffin. He went on the stand and coughed. He looked strangely familiar, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. Even my friends thought they had seen him somewhere. He coughed as he began to speak.

"I am here to speak on behalf of my good friend, Yami Long." The man said. I then realized who he was. It was the announcer from the surf competition. He looked different without his megaphone, and his sunglasses he was wearing. He was now wearing a dark suit, and his eyes were green. It looked as if he were close to crying.

"It is truly a tragedy for what happened to him and Bomby the other day." He said, as he wiped away the tears coming down. "While many of you saw Long as a surfing champion, an icon, a role model for young and upcoming surfers, he wasn't just that. He was also a good friend." The announcer coughed as he wiped away more tears coming down his face. I immediately felt sorry for him. It was truly sad.

"I met Long one day on the beach, as he was surfing on an old surfboard, that he said he found. I was impressed by the boy's talents and skills, but was turned away by his attitude and behavior. Still, I sponsored him and he became a surfing sensation I didn't like him at first, and his attitude just made me want to forget I ever met him and take him away as my sponsor. That changed one day, during an interview." He said.

"I had expected him to give some sort of smart-aleck answer, but when the newsman asked him a question about his past, his answer is what changed my mind about him." The announcer gave up trying to keep his tears in, and continued talking. "I found out that Long had been an orphan. He was basically just a bum on and he had been abandoned by his mother and father at birth." He said.

There were many people who gasped at this. I was no exception, and neither were my friends.

"He spent half of his childhood as part of a gang that no longer exists. He decided to get his life back on track at the age of 12. He did some stupid stuff in his childhood, things that he wasn't particularly proud of. But he didn't care, because he said only one thing matters to him: the 'present'. And I realized, that Long wasn't the person I thought he was. And if I could, I would tell him I'm sorry." The announcer continued crying. "But now that he's gone…" His sobs were heard by the entire crowd as he walked himself off the stand.

Whatever struggle I put up was now gone, as the water fell from my both my eyes. I put my head in Geoff's shirt, as I let my tears fall. He rubbed my back, as I could tell he was feeling my pain and sorrow. Soon, the funeral had ended and many people had got up to leave. My friends and I were the only ones left, but they soon left to, leaving me and Kitsune behind. I looked at their gravesites as I watched the U.S. soldiers bury both their coffins in the ground, earlier.

I looked at their graves as they both said 'R.I.P.' with their names below it. They had their own design similar to the ones on their coffins, making it look more unique. I continued looking at the grave with Kitsune, who whined slightly. I petted her, trying to make her feel better. But I could understand how she felt. To her, I think she didn't just lose her owner and master. She lost her best friend.

I looked at Bomby's grave and touched, until I felt something on my neck. I looked down and saw something I didn't realize before. It was the necklace; Bomby gave me before he raced with Long on the water. I touched it as I remembered back to that day and moment.

***Flashback***

I was preparing to watch the match between Long & Bomby, until Bomby called me over to him. I walked over, smiling, wishing him good luck in his match. He smiled back and said he had something to give me. I watched as he took a necklace he had around his neck off, and hand it to me, saying it was mine now.

"It belonged to my father, who was a sergeant. He gave this to me as I sign to remember him by." He said, smiling. I liked him, surprised.

"Well, if that's the case, then I shouldn't take it; you should keep it." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"He gave it to me to remember him, but now I'm giving it you to remember me, in case we might not see each other again." I looked at the necklace again, and smiled. He took it from my hand and put it around my neck.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I hugged, making him freeze up and blush. I then ran off, smiling. I looked down at the necklace, seeing it had a gold chain, and for the little decoration it had a small, about an inch, red tube that was like a dynamite stick. It looked really cute and cool at the same time.

***end flashback***

I looked down at the necklace, then at the grave. A trail of tears left my eyes as I remember it. I was so sad; I didn't even notice it started raining. I felt the water hit my dress, but I didn't care. Kitsune got under me, so he wouldn't get wet. I continued sitting like that, until Geoff arrived with the boys' car and picked up, giving me a sweater. I silently thanked him as he drove us back to the hotel.

**The next few days…**

My friends had begun to worry about me, and for good reason. I rarely came out of my room, I didn't eat much, I didn't feel like talking to anyone, and I my eyes were red, because all I did was cry everyday. Even Kitsune seemed worry about me, and I had thought he'd understand me, since his master died. I was still upset over the death of my friends, who I just met, and hadn't got a chance to truly know them.

Finally, at wit's end, Gwen told me to get out of the room and go get some fresh air or something. She knew she was being harsh, but she didn't care, as she was really worried about me. I had to agree with her, because frankly, I was starting to feel sick of myself. I got dressed out of my PJ's, and took Kitsune with me, as we just walking down the streets of L.A., with no place to go.

I looked as the streets themselves, were fairly empty. This didn't surprise me though. No one really came out anymore after news of Long & Bomby's death was reported. No one went surfing, for fear of ending up like them, and no one bothered to do anything, due to losing one of the world's best icons and surfers. I'm glad Gwen got me up this morning, or I'd still be in bed, sad and depressed, like everyone else.

Before I knew where I was walking to, I looked as Kitsune and I ended up on the beach. I sat down on the sand, staring at the waves as the crashed into each other. I felt upset, at these waves, that had taken the lives of my best friends, but I learned never to tempt Mother Nature, for she could be very unpredictable. I sighed to myself, as I continued looking at the waves, until I heard Kitsune growling. I looked at him, and noticed he was facing a bunch of people.

I got up from my spot and looked at them. They looked a married couple. One was a black man wearing some sort of business outfit, and the woman looked Asian, as she was wearing, what looked like, a kimono. They looked at me, as I looked back.

"Hi." I said, deciding to speak first.

"Hello there, miss." The woman said. The man nodded, as if saying 'hello' as well.

"I understand that you knew Yami Long, correct?" The woman asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I met him and we became friends." I said. I wondered who these people were and what did they want with me. But I always learned to respect my elders, so I bit my tongue.

"We heard about what happened to him and the young surfer. It's truly a tragic event." The man finally said as both he and the woman looked sad and heartbroken.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but may I ask who are you?" I asked, as they had yet to introduce themselves.

"Oh, we are sorry. I'm Yami Mai & this is my husband, Andy Yami." The woman said introducing themselves. They both had the same last name as Long. I then looked at them, surprised.

"You mean you two are…" The man nodded.

"Yes, we are Long's biological parents."

**Somewhere in the ocean**

In the ocean, the water looked clean and crystal clear blue as it shone in the sun, making it sparkle. But soon, something red and liquidly rose up in the ocean, making it look red. It was suspected to be blood. And it was right, for below the bloodied water, was coral reef, which was covered in red blood…

To be continued…

* * *

LOL Another cliffhanger? Man, I must truly be annoying you all. Sorry, but I love to leave off on these parts, because they provide mystery and make you ask questions. Plus, it makes people more willing to read my story. The following questions are probably going through your head at the moment: Are Bomby & Long really dead? Why have Long's parents decided to show up again after 16 long years of neglect? Will there ever be a dramatic ending to this long and horrifying story?! Find out, next time on Chapter 19 of Total... Drama... Documentary! Kunnaki out.

P.S. If you didn't understand the last name thing at the end, its due to Japanese putting their last name first, and their first name last. Don't ask me why they do it, cause I honestly don't know. I put Long's dad's name first, because since he isn't Japanese, his first name should be first.

P.P.S. If you can find out where I thought up of Long's parents' names from, you may be eligible to be a special guest in my story. Can't guarantee how long you'll be in, but you'll be put in one chapter. That I promise. So, get searching!


	19. Hope Renewed

Chapter 19 is uploaded and ready for you to read, my fans. First off, I would like to thank all of viewers who have read my story, even if you haven't reviewed. I'd also like to thank my viewers who are still reading my stories. That makes me feel happy that I know I can make at least a few people happy. One thing I can't stand though, is when the viewers that have no patience try to hurry up and rush the authors to update. I find those type of people, chumpish in my opinion. They have no idea how hard it is to write a perfectly good story. And no, I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about my friends who's stories I've read that are on my Favorites and Alert List. If an author quits a story halfway, then that's the time to be upset. But if they're slow on updating, please don't flame them in their reviews or by PMing them mean things. They hurts not only them, but the story, because they may lost interest in it and I don't want that to happen.  
Woo. ^^ I can't believe I typed all that. Sorry about that, folks. Just needed to get my point across. This chapter is written entirely in Bridgette's POV, except the bottom part. I feel I've replaced Trent as the main character with her, ever since that surfing competition. Oh well, I'll find someway to bring Trent back. Probably won't be next chapter. But sometime very soon. Also, this goes to Noire Ballerina, one of my friends and favorite authors on the site. Haven't added your characters yet, but expect to see them next chapter. Okay, enough talk. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the other characters affilated with it. In this chapter, I only own Mai, Andy, & Kitsune.**

* * *

Hope Renewed

I stared at the people beside me as they told who they were. At first I thought my ears were deceiving me. Did they say they were Long's parents? They could see the doubt and confusion on my face.

"I know this seems like a shock," Mai said, as she smiled at me, sympathetically. "But it is true; we are the ones who gave birth to the one you know as Long." She said. My mind was asking about a thousand questions, right now. The only problem was figuring which one to ask.

"But, if you're his parents…" I said. "…then why weren't you at his funeral?" They looked at each other, and sighed.

"We would have liked to have been there and said something." Mai said. "But we couldn't." she said. I looked at them, not believing it. They couldn't? They couldn't visit their own son, at his funeral? They couldn't say a few choice words to say how important he was to them?! They couldn't even lay a flower on his grave?! I growled and looked at them.

"What do you mean, 'you couldn't'?!" I yelled at them, surprising them and myself. "You couldn't be at your own son's funeral?! Your own son, who didn't even get to spend half his life here on Earth,?! You couldn't be even there to lay a flower on his coffin?! Or say at least a few short sentences about how talented he was, or how much he meant to either of you?!" I continued yelling at them, and I felt tears in my eyes. "Both of you are despicable! You're not meant to be parents! Especially not to Long!!" I yelled at them, as loud as I could, not caring if anyone heard me. I stood there, panting as I my eyes were red, and there were tears in my eyes, which were slowly making their way down my face.

"We are sorry." Andy said, speaking for the first time. "We wanted nothing else to be there, but…" he began as I stopped him.

"But what?!" I yelled. "What could have been more important than going to your own son's funeral?!" Tears were still coming down my cheeks as I stared at them.

"We couldn't go…" Andy said.

"…because we don't deserve to see him." I looked at them, confused.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, as my tears stopped falling for the moment. They turned around to leave, and Andy looked back at me.

"Come with us. We'll explain once we arrived at our house." He said, as he and his wife walked to a blue car parked in the parking lot by the beach. I looked at them, and then at Kitsune, who was staring at them, the entire time. He hopped on my shoulder, and softly pushed the back of my neck with his tail as if saying, 'follow them'. I looked at him, and softly petted him on his head as I walked after them. I got into their back seat, and looked as they silently drove all the way to their house. Their expressions were unreadable, but they seemed to be thinking of how their past was catching up to them.

We drove to a part of Los Angeles, I wasn't really familiar with. My friends and I always stayed in the part of L.A. we were familiar with. We parked at their house which was a red two-story. There were four windows in the front of the house, two on each story. I was really impressed with it, as I looked at it. They silently walked up to the front door and unlocked it. They let me walk in first, and I looked at the inside. My mouth was open as I looked all around me.

"You like it?" Mai asked me. She looked at me, smiling. I slowly nodded. She smiled sadly. "Well, I'm glad someone does."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. She looked at me, still smiling, with a timid look.

"To be honest, Andy and I don't think highly of this place. In fact, you could say we dislike it." Mai looked at me, as I still didn't get what she was saying. She walked up to me, and led me to the living room, which was decorated with dozens of decorations: vases, pictures, statues, and even glass ornaments. She pointed to a bunch of pictures on the wall. Many of them were pictures of her and Andy together, some had pictures of them with their parents when they were young, and others were pictures of different people, probably friends.

I was wondering what she was trying to show me, until I realized. There were only pictures of her and Andy together as a couple, but not as a family. Long was not in any of them. She smiled at me, as she seemed to figure out what I meant.

"To be honest, this is the worst room in the house." She said. "Every happy couple should have a happy child, don't you think?" she asked, as she looked at me. "But it's our fault. We had a chance at a child and we didn't take it. We gave up something so precious for something so meaningless." I looked at her. She was still smiling her same timid smile. Andy came and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Dear…" he said, in an effort to calm her and make her stop. She looked at him, and nodded. Suddenly, she went on a coughing spree, as he put her head to her mouth. Her husband held her, concerned and worried. I ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned as well. I looked into her hand and was shocked as I saw blood. She looked at me, with blood on her cheek, but still smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked with her husband to the dining room. I followed them and stayed close to Mai, just in case something happened.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked as she sat down in a chair by the dining room table. She looked at me, with the same smile on her face. I was a little scared. It seemed as if she was always smiling, in a failed attempt to hide her pain and sorrow.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She said. "Please sit. I promised we'd tell you what you wanted to know, and we have much to discuss." I nodded and sat down in a chair opposite from her, on the side of the table. Andy stood above his wife.

"I'll make us all some tea." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Mai smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. She looked back at me, and started coughing again. I was about to get up, but she stopped me by putting her hand in the air. I nodded and sat back down, still concerned. She smiled at me.

"Sorry, I have a disease called tuberculosis." She said, as she coughed slightly. "It provides me with problems, but I'll be okay." I nodded and looked as Andy came back with same tea, some bottle full of pills, and a steak that I guessed was for Kitsune, because he put the plate on the floor. The happy and hungry fox jumped down and started biting into the piece of meat. I couldn't help but to smile. I looked as Andy put three cups down for each of us. Mai opened her pill bottle and swallowed two pills. He then looked at me, as she drunk her tea. "Well, let's begin." She said, as she put her tea down. The couple looked at each other and nodded.

"We were foolish back then." Mai said, as she turned from me, and looked at the wall beside her. "We had Long by accident." She said, as her smile disappeared and her face was still sad and timid. "We had him when we were just teenagers. I found out I was pregnant, after I visited the doctor, because I been having cramps in my sides and stomach. We had no money for an abortion, and Andy's religion strictly forbids it, so we decided to have him."

My eyes were big from the moment she began talking. I looked at her as continued talking. "So after I had Long, we had to think of what to do. We couldn't get rid of him and leave him on the streets to die. So, we decided to leave him with some friends of ours until we felt responsible enough to care him for ourselves. We were upset, because we felt like we were pushing our burden onto them." She said.

"Friends?" I asked. "What happened to them?" Mai shook her head.

"They were killed." Andy said, speaking after a long time. I looked up shocked, and nearly dropped my teacup. Mai sadly, nodded.

"It turns out that a gang broke in their house and killed them both. We were worried not only about them, but about Long. We rushed to their house, and found their place ransacked. They were lying on the ground, dead, and Long was no where to be found. We thought he was dead. He was just a three-year-old boy, alone in the world." Mai said. She slowly reached for her tea and drank it. She then smiled at me.

"But when we heard that he was alive, and became an accomplished surfer, we were relieved. I don't know how he survived, but I'm glad he did." She gave me a cute smile, and I smiled back. But then I realized something.

"But if you knew he was alive, how come you didn't go see him then?" I asked. Mai looked at me, and she shook head, 'no'.

"We couldn't." Mai said. "We couldn't go to see him after everything we've put him through." She said, sighing. "But I can't say I don't blame him, after everything we've done to him." I looked as tears were coming down her cheek. Andy put his hand on her shoulder, and she nodded to him, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, I tend to get overemotional." She said, as she finished the rest of her tea. I shook my head, smiling at her.

"No, its okay." I said, reassuring her. She smiled at me.

"You are a kind, young woman." I felt myself blush at that compliment. "How did you and Long meet?" she asked.

"I met him at the Surfing Competition. He seemed to be a quiet person, because he didn't talk much." Mai nodded, smiling as she listened to me. "He was a really good surfer. I've surfed all my life, and I don't think I could have beaten him." Mai looked up at me, intrigued.

"Really? I wish I could have been there. Even if I couldn't have spoken too him, it would have been nice to have seen him." She said. "And you may not believe me, but I have a feeling that he isn't dead, yet." I looked at her, surprised.

"Why do you say that?" She gave me a mysterious smile.

"Call in 'motherly instinct'. Mothers just tend to know these things." She said, We both laughed and continued talking, about Long and other things. I was surprised. For such a timid young woman, she did seem talkative. Maybe because she was happy to finally have a female to communicate with. She only has her husband, and there are some things she can't tell him, because only a woman may understand.

We found in each other, kindred spirits, and talked for hours on end. We would have continued talking, but I realized it was getting late. Though she didn't want to admit it, Mai knew I was correct. I felt sorry for her. I knew deep inside she really want me to leave. I smiled. She would have been a good mother, if she could have risen Long. I just know it.

She drove me back to the beach, where I first met her and her husband, who decided to stay home. I was sad to see her go, like she was with me.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me." She told me, smiling. I nodded.

"Same with you." I said. She smiled, walked up to me, and hugged me, before waving bye, as she drove off in her car. I looked at Kitsune on my shoulder. After he had finished eating his steak, which took him an hour to finish, he hopped back onto my neck, and fell asleep. He looked at the car as it left, and I know he was sad too. I petted him.

"Don't worry. We'll go see them again, real soon." Kitsune licked me, making me giggle. We walked back to the hotel, with my spirits high. I was a bit upset, but I feel much better now. I looked up at the sky, happy and feeling much better than I did this morning. I made a mental note to thank Gwen for making me get up and go take a walk. Because if I didn't, I never would have met Long's parents. I looked as the hotel was in sight. I walked up to the door, and stopped looking up at the sky again. And who knows? Maybe Mai is right. Maybe Long is alive somewhere, along with Bomby.

"_Who's to say?"_ I thought, I entered inside the hotel with a smile.

* * *

**On an abandoned island…**

In the middle of the ocean, there was a weird looking island that looked abandoned. It had two cabins on it, a dock, and a mess hall. Two men washed up on the island, after being lost at sea for an unknown number of days. One of the men awoke, and saw the other person lying across from him. In concern, the first person put his head to the other person's chest. He was relieved that he was breathing. The man looked around wondering where they were. He got up and looked around for any sign of life. He saw some animals, but they couldn't help.

He saw a sign by the docks, but it was hard to read as it faded by age. The man could only describe and try to figure out what the word said.

"Wakanaka Island…" The man said.

To be continued…

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 19, my friends. With another cliffhanger in the mix? Who are the two mysterious people who landed on Wakanaka Island? What will they do there? Will they ever get home? Will I ever find a way to put an end to this story?! ...Probably not. Oh well. All these and more will be answered next chapter. Expect to be uploaded next week. Until next time, my loyal fans and friends.


	20. The Chase

Chapter 20 of Total Drama Road Trip is here, my friends. My 20th chapter, truly an marverlous moment in the history of Kunnaki. LOL This chapter is totally different from others. For one thing, none of the TDI characters are in this, as it consists totally of OC characters that either I or my friends on FF have made. Sorry if I sucked putting them into character. I tried to get into there mind to see if I could act like them. Don't think I did a very good job, though. Also, if you are upset, I apologize. But I promise, that I will try to bring them back into the next chapter. Finally, I would like to talk about a new poll in my profile, which is about filler chapters. As you all know, October is basically the month we all celebrate Halloween. For this reason, I was thinking of making a chapter of all the characters celebrating Halloween. But I don't intend to end it there. They'll be celebrating other holidays as well, such as: Thanksgiving, Christimas, & New Year's. (If my story ever makes it that far) Anyway, I need your opinion on this, so please vote in the poll on my profile. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it. I also do not own the name 'Wakanakwa', and don't plan to try to own it. The only thing I own is Long. The other characters belong to their respective owners who made them. You all know who you are.**

* * *

The Chase

The young surfer known as Long, looked around the island, wondering where the heck he was and what he was doing here. The sign said the place was called 'Wawanakwa', but that didn't tell him exactly where he was. He put his hand on his forehead, and shook it.

"_I really hope this is just a bad dream…"_ He thought. He tried closing his eyes tightly, and opening them, but he still looked as he was on the island. He sighed.

"_Well, I'm not dreaming. That's for sure."_ Long thought. He looked around him and tried to wonder how he got on this island in the first place. He put his finger to his head, and closed his eyes, thinking. He then opened his eyes in realization.

"I remember now." He said. "It was during that surfing contest…" His mind replayed the whole event in his head. He closed his eyes as he remembered diving in the water and found Bomby, drowning. He pulled him out of the water and tried to swim back to shore, but the waves continued pulling them out to sea. Soon, a gigantic wave appeared and hit both of them hard, after which they must have drowned.

Long reopened his eyes, and sighed. _"I'm amazed that I didn't die."_ He thought. He then smirked and looked at the sky. _"No matter how many times I try, you refuse to let me join my friends in the afterlife. Even when I'm not trying to kill myself, you still watch over me. After I've cursed your name so many times, and blamed you for all my troubles, you still forgive me."_ He thought, speaking to someone in the sky. He chuckled to himself, and looked back at the sky, still smirking.

"_I don't know why you'd have pity on someone like me, even when I can't stand the thought of you, but I'm grateful, nonetheless. I thank you, and I hope to see and meet you again, somewhere in the future."_ He said, smirking. He got up and took another look around the island.

"_What a strange island…"_ he thought. He heard groaning, and looked down and saw Bomby. He walked up to him and kneeled down on his knees. He put his head to his chest, and tried to listen for a heartbeat. He felt the boy's pulse, and sighed to himself.

"_Sorry dude."_ Long thought. Raising his fist in the air, he swiftly brought it down to Bomby's stomach. After a few seconds, the boy's eyes opened and he started coughing up water. He then put his hand onto his stomach, as it hurt from Long's punch.

"Damn dude, did you have to punch me so hard?" he asked. Long shrugged.

"…How else was I supposed to get the water out of you?" Long asked, answering his question with another.

"Haven't you ever heard of CPR?" Bomby asked, still holding his stomach. Long looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Bomby looked at him, with a confused look. "What?"

"…If you honestly think I'm going to give another dude mouth-to-mouth, then you're sadly mistaken." Bomby looked at him in shock, and waved his arms in front of him.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Bomby said, exclaiming. "I was meaning in a non-gay way, to breathe air back into someone else's lungs!" Long looked at him and shook his head, standing up. Bomby stood up, and wiped sand off of himself, as he looked around. "Where are we?" Long looked at him as he rubbed his shoulders.

"…The sign over there says this place is called Wawanakwa." Long said, pointing to a sign.

"Wawanakwa?" Bomby repeated, confused by the new name. Long shrugged his shoulders.

"…I don't know what it means, either." Bomby looked around and sighed.

"Well, it looks like we'll be here for a while, so we might as well try to make this place look somewhat like home." Bomby said, smiling. Long didn't answer, as he stared at the ocean. Bomby looked back at the cabins. He looked back at Long, who was staring at the ocean, as his long, dark, black hair blew in the wind.

"Hey dude, I'm going to go exploring." Bomby said as he began walking off. Long didn't answer, instead he just nodded, his eyes on the flowing water.

**Bomby's POV**

I started to run off towards the cabins I saw in the distance. I looked at the top of the cabins, as they both had pictures of animals at the top. One had a picture of a black fish that was covered in red. The other sign was a picture of a black beaver that was surrounded in green. I walked up to the cabin with the fish first and looked inside. Besides three pair of bunk beds, the cabin was completely empty. It was very dusty, though. I looked on the wall, and saw something scratched into it. Wiping the dust away, he looked as the writing said, 'Killer Bass'.

I scratched my head and looked around, thinking that this must be the name of the cabin. Walking out, I looked at the other cabin, and walked to. Walking around the outside of it first, I looked inside to see it was dusty, like its counterpart. The cabin had three pairs of bunk beds, like the Killer Bass cabin, and had the same amount of dust in it. I looked around and found something lying in the corner of the room.

It was a small green tennis ball. I picked it up and looked at it. I couldn't help but smile. This ball and I were gonna have some good times. It could be my new friend. "If only I could you give you a face…" I thought sadly. If I did that, it could feel like I'm talking to something instead of just talking to an inanimate object. I felt something hit my foot, and I looked down to see a black permanent marker roll by his feet. I instantly smiled and picked it up. I then made two faces on each side, a happy face and a sad face. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Timmy!" I said, as I met my new best buddy.

I walked out of the cabin, and looked at Long as he was still staring at the ocean. He seemed to be so deep in thought. An idea sprung into my head and silently, but swiftly approached him. He continued to look at the ocean, without knowing I was there. As I got up behind, I took a deep breath, and was about to let out a loud scream, but then I looked as Long pulled something out at me. I looked closely as it looked like .50 Caliber pistol. He looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

"…Don't… do… that…" he said, glaring at me. I laughed, nervously and stood up as I fell on my bottom.

"Sorry dude. I was just trying to lighten the mood." I said. He put his gun back in his pocket, and looked back at the ocean. I frowned at him. This dude didn't know how to have any fun. I then realized something.

I turned back to the ocean, just staring at its beauty. I was gonna admire it some more until Bomby called me. I turned and gave him a look that said 'what now?' I then looked as he pulled out what looked like a tennis ball with a smiley face on it. I looked at him with a 'what the hell?' look.

"Say hello to Mr. Timmy!" he said, smiling. I looked at him like he was crazy or on drugs.

"You drew a face on a tennis ball?" I asked. He nodded. We stared at each other for a good minute, before I shook my head and turned back to the ocean. I don't know why I was staring at it. Its not like something was going to come out and talk to me. I just hoped someone would come here and get us back home.

"Hey Long! Mr. Timmy just found out a really good way to make explosives!" Bomby yelled. I shook my head.

I hoped that whoever came to save us, would be here soon…

**9:00 P.M. in Los Angeles…**

**Emma & Booboo's POV**

I walked around the streets of L.A. with Booboo in my hands, as I observed everything. It was a very quiet dark night, but not many people were out. I sighed. It was very boring. And apparently Booboo thought so too. If only those two surfers hadn't drowned…

I had gone to their funeral, but left as quickly as I came. I wasn't big on funerals, even though I always dressed like I was going to one. They were always filled with misery and sadness. And I had enough of that to go around. I didn't need anymore, thank you. I hugged Booboo to my chest and closed my eyes. I opened them back up and listened as Booboo spoke to me.

"Yes Booboo." I said. "I know you feel like crying, but you can't." I continued walking, until I noticed I was on the beach. I walked until I reached a large palm tree. I sat down beside it, and looked out at the waves as they pounded with each other. I patted Booboo on her head as she spoke to me again. It was there I let the water come from my eyes.

"Don't worry, Booboo." I said as I continued crying. "These tears are yours." The water continued pouring down my face until I finally fell asleep there on the beach.

As I was sleeping, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I hit their hand away, turning away, until they poked me even harder. I growled and looked at them, upset. When I sleep, I want to _stay _asleep. I don't wake up until I feel like getting up. Also, I'm very cranky in the morning. Just ask Booboo.

"What do you want?" I asked, upset. I looked as it was a young teenage girl. She had platinum hair. Both her eyes were green, but one seemed a bit darker than the other. She was wearing a purple sundress, some weird colored leggings, and some purple sandals with small bows in the front. She must have been rich as she had diamond studs in her ears. She looked me, strangely.

"I came to wake you up, because you're sleeping on the beach." She said. I looked around and realized she was right. I must have fallen asleep here last night, as I thought about those two surfers. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said as I dusted myself off. I picked up Booboo, and dusted her off to. I then felt my stomach growl, which reminded me I haven't eaten breakfast yet. She looked at me, laughing.

"You hungry?" She asked. But she could already tell the answer to that. "I know a good restaurant that we could go to for something to eat." I looked at her, and narrowed my eyes. I wondered why a complete stranger was being so kind to me… But I wasn't in the mood to think, so I took her up on her offer and followed her to a small white restaurant in the shopping district.

"By the way…" the girl said. "… My name is Jamie. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm Emma." I said, introducing myself. I then pulled out Booboo, which the girl squealed and jumped back a bit. I looked her, confused. "This is Booboo. She said its nice to meet you." Jamie nodded, still spooked and walked ahead of me. We arrived at the restaurant and I looked at the name of it as it was called: Serena's Salon. I don't know why, but it sounded like the name of a hair place if you ask me.

Jamie and I looked at the cook, who was busy making eggs, and pancakes. Jamie walked up to the counter.

"Busy day so far, Kat?" Jamie asked, smiling. The girl who I figured was Kat looked back at her, exhausted.

"'Busy' doesn't even begin to describe it, girl." She said. "I'd be less busy if my stupid, lazy, good-for-nothing brother got here on time." She said, upset. She then noticed me, and smiled.

"Hi there. Welcome to Serena's Salon. How may I help you?" I didn't say anything, but that was okay, cause Jamie spoke for me.

"Don't worry Kat. She's with me today." Jamie spoke. Kat nodded and looked back at me.

"Well in any case, I'm glad to see a new face. My name is Kathleen McCartney, the Head Chef. You can call me Kathleen or Kat. Either one is fine with me." She said, still smiling. I figured the proper thing to do would be to introduce myself, since she decided to do so.

"Emma." I said, just telling my name. I then pulled out my doll again and showed it to her. Her reaction seemed to be the same as Jamie's as she backed up a bit. "This is Booboo." With that, I walked away to a table as Jamie ordered us some food. It was silent for a bit as we didn't speak to each other, for a while. Then as our food came, we began eating.

"So tell me…" Jamie said, finally talking. "…why were you sleeping on the beach this morning?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No reason. I was just thinking about stuff last night and I fell asleep by the tree." I answered, drinking my milk, which was strangely good.

"Nobody really seems to go to the beach nowadays." Jamie said. "Too many people are upset about Yami Long's unexpected death. I don't blame them. I felt it was too soon for someone like him to leave." I looked at her as she seemed a bit upset. It was the same everywhere. Was this Long guy, really so famous here? All he was known for was just being a great surfer.

Jamie noticed my solemn look and laughed a bit. "I'm sorry. I went off there for a bit. I shouldn't be talking about sad things with my friends." She said. Friends? When did we become friends? The only friend I need is Booboo, nobody else. If you're nice, I'll enjoy talking to you, but it'll take a while for you to become my friend. I would have said that, but I decided not to, as it would have been rude on my part.

We continued eating and talking about various things, until Jamie looked as her watch beeped.

"Uh oh." She said. "I'm going to be late." With that, she hurried up with her food, put some money on the table, and looked at Kathleen or Kat.

"Hey Kat, money's on the table! Keep the change!" Kat waved at us as I followed Jamie out. Jamie looked at me.

"Want to see my place of work? Its nothing exciting, but I like it." I shrugged and followed her onto the beach again, as we were approaching an old looking shack. I looked down at Booboo as he called my name.

"What is Booboo?" I asked. Jamie looked at me, crazily.

"You talk to your doll?" she asked. I looked at her, insulted.

"Booboo has feelings and emotions. If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything." Jamie looked at me, still crazy and walked on. I continued speaking with Booboo, and looked at what she wanted me to see. In the sky, there was big cloud of white smoke. At first, I thought it was a cloud, but I looked as it wasn't coming from the sky. Instead, it was coming from an island, and traveling upward. I ran up to Jamie, and tapped her on her shoulder. She looked at me.

"Is that island uninhibited?" I asked. Jamie looked at the island and the smoke.

"I think so." She said. "Nobody ever goes out that far to sea. But the sign that smoke is coming from the island, must mean someone is out there, which is weird, because I don't recall anyone coming to get any boats for the last few days?"

"Boats?" I repeated. She looked at me, knowing I was confused.

"Me and my friend ran a boat rental shack on the beach, for people who want to go out on the open seas." She then put her hand on her chin, as if she were thinking. "But like I said, nobody's come to rent a boat for the last few days." She continued thinking, and quickened her pace to her shack, which we reached after a few minutes. I walked in with her and looked as there were mainly wooden boats, but also speed boats.

Jamie took out a notepad from her desk, which was fairly clean, and started counting down all the boats in the shop. She looked at me. "Well, all the boats are here, so no one could have stolen one." I walked out of the shop, still looking at the smoke, which was starting to fade now. I looked at Booboo as she spoke, and I my eyes grew big and my jaw come down.

Could it have been the two surfers who supposedly drowned? Could they have been still alive? Or was it something else entirely…?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Another cliffhanger. What a shame, isn't it? Not for me, though. Why? Because I know what's going to happen. LOL But don't worry. You will soon too? Who has inhibited the deserted island? Is it really the two surfers? Will Emma & Booboo set out to find them? Will Long go insane from dealing with Bomby? And will Bomby go insane from talking to Mr. Timmy?! Find out the answers to the questions and more on the next dramatic chapter of...  
Total...

Drama...

Road Trip!! Kunnaki out.


End file.
